War of the Digital World
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: The forces of the Black Digimon have awakened and threatned to destroy the Digital World, to which the heroes shall stand up for the final battle. AgumonxBiyomon, PatamonxGatomon, VeemonxAquaVeemon, GuilmonxRenamon, ImpmonxBlackRenamon.
1. Departure

A great crisis had happened in the Digital World.

It happened a month ago where a group of Gazimon spotted an ancient and ominous seal and were foolish enough to open it.

However, as they did, dark energy shot out of it which shocked and scared them, before 20 dark figures came out of the seal, staring down at the Gazimon with glowing red eyes.

"Are you certain it's them?" Seraphimon asked as he, Cherubimon and Ophanimon looked at Azulongmon with worry and doubt, joined by Piximon and Leomon, the two also had worried expression.

"Yes. It's them, the Black Digimon." Azulongmon replied.

"It has been many years since we sealed them away." Ophanimon said. "Unlike the other Digimon, they process great evil."

"And there's 20 of them. And worse, they can generate many minions as much as they like. I fear this may lead to a great war that could destroy the Digital World." Cherubimon added, his tone full of concern.

Stepping forward, Leomon replied. "Then we should summon the heroic Digimon. The Digidestined, Tamers, DATS, Legendary Warriors and Fusion Fighters to help us stop them."

"Just the males." Azulongmon then said, which caused Leomon to ask. "Just the males? Why can't the females fight?"

"The dark Digimon have the power to brainwash female Digimon to do their evil biddings, making them their slaves, to do with as they desire. I know they're great fighters, but they would fall under the spell of the black Digimon with ease. It's best to leave them out just to be safe. The boys should fight alone." Azulongmon replied.

"You're right. It happened before, even my might can be corrupted by their evil." Ophanimon said, before turning her attention to Piximon and instructed. "Alright, Piximon. Call all the male Digimon to come to File Island for a meeting. Then we'll all go to the Black Island where the dark ones reside and stop them once and for all."

"You can count on me!" Piximon replied, nodding and saluting.

Several hours later, Piximon delivered the message to all the heroic Digimon about the Black Digimon and the upcoming war.

And thanks to the intelligence of their human partners, the Digimon from the different worlds found their way to join each other once again.

And thus, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Impmon, Marcus' Agumon, Gaomon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon decided to go, but there were those who don't want them to leave.

At night, Agumon, Patamon and Veemon were about to leave when Biyomon and Gatomon stopped them.

"You're not serious are you? You're not going to leave us!?" Gatomon asked crossly, only for Veemon to reply. "We have to. These things caused these Sovenreigns to be frightened. And if we don't do something..."

"No!" Gatomon shouted, before saying in a determined tone. "We can fight too!"

"Didn't you hear what Piximon said?" Patamon asked and then added. "They can control your minds with ease. You could be our enemy in a matter of seconds."

"It would be better if you girls did stay here and look after the others." Agumon replied seriously.

Usually Agumon was a cheerful person, but seeing him looking so concerned caused Biyomon worry and ask in concern. "But what if you get hurt? Or deleted?"

"If we can defeat at least some of them, then so be it. At least we'll do our part to save the Digital World... somehow." Veemon replied.

"No, you cannot..." Biyomon began to say, before Agumon embraced her, while Patamon hugged Gatomon in a farewell hug.

"If anything does happen, promise us you'll protect everyone and look after the Digital World" Patamon said as he continued embracing Gatomon close to his chest. " Take care, Gatomon."

"We'll miss you all but we've gotta go now." Agumon interrupted, breaking his hug from Biyomon. "Goodbye, Biyomon."

Leaving the two girls standing speechless while their eyes widened, Veemon, seeing Patamon and Gatomon hug, tried to get over his thoughts of the pair together, but his mind was on a far important matter than a crush on the Digimon of Light.

"Let's go. Gabumon and the others are waiting." Veemon interrupted, in which Agumon and Patamon nodded and then all turned and walked away, leaving Biyomon and Gatomon alone.

As soon as they were gone, Gatomon and Biyomon fell to their knees, and wept quietly, while wishing the best for Agumon, Patamon and Veemon.

-Elsewhere-

"Impmon, you and Guilmon cannot go!" Renamon called after Impmon who they were dating for the time being.

"Hey, lighten up, I am surprised they asked for my help. But then again, these black Digimon sound dangerous and I have to do something." Impmon replied.

"We just gotten together and all of a sudden you're just up and go." Renamon said, before saying. "At least let me come. My mind's not easy enough to control!"

"Sorry toots, but you heard Piximon. No girls allowed! It may sound sexist but we don't want you being their puppets." Impmon replied and then admitted. "Besides, you're beginning to become whiny."

"Whiny? I have you know..." Renamon said, only for Impmon to stop the foxy Digimon as he place his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"Sorry Renamon. But we have to go." Impmon replied in a serious tone, before adding. "And if we get deleted... heck that would happen. We will come back.

"Later!" Impmon called out as he began to walk away, leaving Renamon to watch on with sadness as she watched her boyfriend go.

However, she noticed someone walk past her.

"You're not gonna go too, Guilmon?" She asked as the Hazard Digimon stopped, turned to her and replied. "Guilmon has to. Guilmon promised Piximon. Guilmon must fight to keep the Digital World safe."

"No! You're too young for that sort of thing!" Renamon pleaded.

Guilmon frowned as he began to hate being the youngest of them all, sometimes wishing to find a way to grow and mature.

But his thoughts turned back to Renamon as he then he calmed down and put his hands on her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes with a serious look.

"Sorry, Renamon. Guilmon has to go. Guilmon promised to take care of Impmon for you. Bye bye" He then said and then turned and walked after Impmon.

With two of the closest Digimon she had known, Renamon suddenly feel the urge to cry.

Sure, she had been dating Impmon... however... she had stronger feelings for Guilmon for odd reason.

And unable to hold back her emotions, she cried as she lost two of her dearest friends.

-Meanwhile, in the DATS dimension-

"I'm sorry Rhythm but me and Shoutmon have to go." DATS Agumon said as he and Shoutmon, who had arrived via a Digi-Gate to gather the last few Digimon and to make sure his mate, Lunamon, was protected, were ready to leave, leaving their mates behind.

"But we can fight too! We won't be brainwashed!" Rhythm protested, as did Lunamon, determined not to let herself fall victim to evil once again.

"No! We won't let you!" Shoutmon yelled, before calming down and saying. "I'm sorry. But when someone calls, the Digimon King must attend to his duty."

"But we're not gonna let you leave us!" Lunamon cried, before the pleasant warmth of Shoutmon's body embracing herstopped her crying, while DATS Agumon hugged Rhythm.

"Sorry but we have to go." Shoutmon told his mate and beloved, before promising her. "But we promise to come back safe and sound."

"So wait for us, ok?" DATS Agumon said as the two broke the hug and disappeared into the darkness, leaving their lovers weeping tears.

And thus begins the greatest war the Digital World had ever seen.


	2. Meeting

On File Island, Azulongmon gathered all the heroes together to prepare them what is to come.

Curious, Shoutmon had to ask. "So who are these Black Digimon?"

"There are Digimon made of the Virus which is based on your Data, and the Data of some of your friends." Azulongmon replied.

The Digimon heroes were shocked at what they heard, making Veemon ask. "Virus? Made from us? How?"

"Long ago, while you were just Digi-Eggs there was a virus hidden in each and every one of you. Gennai knews the dangers and asked me, the Sovereigns and the Celestial Digimon for assistance. We managed to drain the virus from each and every last of you and then sealed it away. But somehow they are now free again." Ophanimon explained.

"So who are we up against?" Asked Dorulumon.

"You're up against 20 Black Digimon." Seraphimon replied. "Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Renamon, Impmon, Gomamon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Gumdramon, Ballisatmon, Gomamon, Leomon, Tentomon, Wormmon, Gaomon and their leader... BlackGuilmon."

"Black version of Guilmon leader?" Guilmon asked, shocked to hear that, in which Azulongmon nodded in reply and said. "Yes because he is the most powerful of them all."

"I am not surprised. Guilmon is a Virus type Digimon so it should be stronger." Gabumon replied, which caused Impmon to then state. "Oh, so it's his fault."

"Guilmon's fault? How can it Guilmon's fault!?" Guilmon snapped at Impmon, who then replied, pointing over to Wormon as he spoke."

"Well, other than me and shrimpy, you're the one who is a Virus type who cannot control his darker side." Impmon replied, pointing over to Wormon. "And besides, you shouldn't be here anyway. You're too young and immature to be in this sort of thing!"

"Hey! That was mean!" Veemon snapped at Impmon, before defending his best friend. "Wormon is stronger than you know!"

"We heard he has saved many lives, unlike you." Agumon said, before Patamon added. "You tried to betray your friends in the past so it's your fault that there's a BlackImpmon to begin with!"

"Do you mind? I wasn't talking to you!" Impmon shouted.

"Well we don't like what you're saying!" Patamon snarled.

"You take that back on everything you said on Guilmon!" Tentamon shouted, sticking by his friend's side, which made Impmon ask in an angered tone. "Yeah? Why don't you make me!?"

With all the tension, Guilmon clenched his fist, before he was unable to take anymore and snapped."Impmon stop being mean to Guilmon! Guilmon had it with Impmon mean every time!"

As Guilmon and Impmon snarled at each other, it was Leomon who stopped the agreement.

"That's enough! All of you! Impmon, it's not Guilmon's fault that BlackGuilmon is the strongest of all Black Digimon. But Guilmon is a bit young for this sort of thing... but with proper training, he will be able to conquer whatever darkness confronts him."

The tension was replaced with curiosity, making Guilmon ask. "Training?"

"Yeah. I can assist you Guilmon. While Azulongmon and the others are dealing with those Black Digimon, we can take Guilmon to the Spirit Room and give him some proper training, make him more mature, more adult. A day in there is a year gone by. Give us ten days and then he'll be ready." said Piximon.

"The Spirit Room... a room where you can a year's training in a couple of days. Yes... that may be a good idea." Azulongmon thought a loud, before asking. "Leomon, Piximon, can you do it before we face the Black Digimon's stronghold?"

"We'll be done in seconds. By the time, he's finished, he'll be a new mon" Piximon replied.

"Guilmon gonna train with you two?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Yes. We'll also teach you how to speak in proper language instead of third person and to teach you how to be more mature and smarter than you were, which may change your personality." Leomon told Guilmon, before the red dragon Digimon had to ask. "My training regime is gonna be the toughest thing you ever done. You can handle it?"

Guilmon nodded in reply and then said, determined. "Guilmon do his best."

"Good. We'll see you guys soon. Come on, Guilmon." Piximon said as he and Leomon walked off.

"Get stronger, Guilmon! And show us how much you matured in 10 days." Marcus' Agumon called out enthusiastically.

"Ok." Guilmon said in reply before he followed Piximon and Leomon.

"Guilmon's already strong how he is." Impmon had to admit, only to then ask himself. "But how strong will he be when he comes out there?"

"Back on topic." Shoutmon said, turning to Azulongmon, before asking. "You said they could control female Digimon right?"

"Yes which why I told them to stay behind." Azulongmon said. "Even the Black versions of Gatomon and Renamon are just their puppets."

"That's horrible." Gomamon stated.

Ophanimon nodded in agreement, before she spoke. "Anyway, Black Island is where we can find them, while File Island will be our base. It will take two days to get there, but by then we all should be ready for them."

"Right. We'll kick their Dark butts!" Gumdramon announced, slamming his fist into his hand.

"It would be tricky because without Mikey because we need him to Digifuse." Shoutmon admitted.

"And it's the same for the rest of us. Without our friends, we cannot Digivolve in any form. But if Impmon can do it, we have to find the source of power to do it ourselves." Gaomon said, trying to boost their morale.

"The question is how?" Patamon had to ask.

"We'll find out later." DATS Agumon replied, knowing that after everything he and Marcus went through to gain their strength had happened to his friends in similar circumstances.

"Anyway, we should get going" Agumon then said. "The longer we wait, the more terrible plans they can come up with."

"Agreed. Let's get over there right now and trashed them!" Marcus' Agumon replied, determined to fight.

"Agreed. Let's us go. To the ship!" Azulongmon called, showing them to a battle ship, the source of their transport to the location of their evil counterparts.

-Elsewhere-

Entering a small chamber where Myotismon's castle once stood proudly, now emptied of his evil, Leomon, Piximon and Guilmon entered, leaving Guilmon speechless and surprised upon entering a room to see it was completely white and contained a small fridge, two beds, a shower, lots of weights, a shelve with books and a huge rock.

"In here, we can gets many years of training, while outside only days will pass. And the gravity is one hundred times more than the Digital World's normal gravity." Piximon explained, making Guilmon say in reply. "Piximon's not kidding."

"Guilmon, we're gonna waste time eyes gazing. We have to start training right away." Leomon interrupted, in which Guilmon looked at Leomon and nodded.

And so, while the others began their long journey to Dark Island, Guilmon's training under Leomon and Piximon began.


	3. The Girl's Decision

Back at the home turf, Hawkmon and Armadillomon had gone to see how the girls were getting on.

They were a bit sad they weren't chosen but someone had to stay behind to protect their friends.

"I bet they are still weeping and feeling very miserable to themselves." Hawkmon said.

"I think you won your bet." Armadillomon commented as he noticed two beings outside the door, none other than Palmon and Lalamon.

"They are still not coping well. They felt they were powerless to stop them from leaving." Palmon replied.

And while Armadillomon could understand they were upset, he just couldn't stand them moping around, making the Digimon of Knowledge say. "Oh this is ridiculous. They're been moping since yesterday. Someone has to tell them and it looks like that someone is me."

Inside, Gatomon and Biyomon were seen slouched in a double couch looking very disheartened.

Renamon was lying upon her mattress, while and Rhythm and Lunamon laid on the dining table, which, upon seeing this, Hawkmon asked in concern for his friends and allies. "You girls still haven't moved from that spot since they left?"

"Leave us alone." Gatomon said.

"Well, do you girls want to go out or something? Get some fresh air?" Armadillomon suggested.

"No." Lunamon replied, shaking her head. "Now go away."

"Oh, come on now. Stop feeling sorry for yourselves." Armadillomon said, before questioned. "You do know they are not the types to get beaten do you?"

"But those Black Digimon are tough!" Renamon stated as she arose from the mattress and yelled. "Both my boyfriend and my dearest friend have gone off to a deadly war! What if they cannot survive?"

"They won't." Hawkmon convinced.

"And if we go, they would brainwash us for sure! Face it, guys! We're weak!" Biyomon snapped, only to say solemnly. "Our help is not welcome..."

"Well aren't you going to prove them wrong!?" Armadillomon snapped. "Look at you all, moping around while our friends are out there trying to save us!"

"They're right! Sitting there and crying isn't going to solve anything!" Lalamon said, making Gatomon yell as tears trailed down her face. "How do you know?! You never have girlfriends or boyfriends yourself!"

"Wrong!" Palmon snapped back, before the Digimon of Sincerity said "We do know how you feel! How would they feel if it were you who'd fighting?"

Hearing that, Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon, Lunamon and Rhythm's eyes widen with realization, making Biyomon say as she sat up. "We were so focused being sorry for ourselves that we forgot that we can fight ourselves. And we have to prove to those Black Digimon our minds are not weak. It's depression that makes our minds vulnerable to begin with. And we need to prove to Azulongmon that we are not as weak minded as they think."

"Then I guess there's one choice." Renamon said, rising from the bed, her eyes full with a new found determination.

"And that is? " Palmon asked.

"To go to File Island and see our loved ones and help them defeat the Black Digimon!" Lunamon said in a determined tone.

"Atta girls, That there's what we wanted to hear! And if Azulongmon asked, tell them it's our fault we convinced you. You follow your own hearts." Armadillomon said, smiling.

"Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Palmon, Lalamon, thank you for helping us on the right track." Rhythm replied.

"Let's pack up and let's get going." Biyomon said before she thought with a smile. 'Agumon...'

'Patamon...' Gatomon smiled.

"I am coming, Agumon" Rhythm said.

"Shoutmon... we're coming." Lunamon said.

"Impmon... Guilmon... wait for me." Renamon said softly.

Meanwhile, onboard the boat, the male Digimon watched to the open seas as they sailed towards Dark Island, having no idea the females were about to follow them but they were determined to see who they were up against.

While Guilmon remained with Leomon and Piximon and began his rough training, making him lay on his back and lift up some heavy weights with both his hands, while lifting up small ones with his legs at the same time.

This was making the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark sweat, but he kept going as the battle had just begun.


	4. First Strike of the Black Digimon

As soon as the heroes made to it to Black island, they all spilt up to cover more ground to find the evils that lurked around.

Being Impmon, he went on his own way, Warp Digivolving to Beelzemon before taking off on his Behemoth, leaving no answer as to where he was going.

Veemon, Wormmon and Marcus' Agumon headed south, in which Veemon was kind enough to carry Wormmon on his head, as Wormmon legs weren't as long as his friends and slowed him down.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon went off to the north, staying as one in the hopes they could find the strength needed to Digivolve or Digifuse without relying on Mikey or Tagiru.

Consisting of, Tai's Agumon Gabumon and Patamon headed on to the west, they too hoping to reach their greatest form of Digivolution soon without needing Tai, Matt or TK.

While, with the last group that consisted of Tentomon, Gomamon and Gaomon, who were heading east, Gaomon broke the silence and said. "I'm sure hope the others are ok."

"They'll be fine. Don't forget we can fight for ourselves" said Gomamon in reply.

"Too bad for you three though right?" came a nasty voice, which made the trio turn to the direction of the voice, shocked to see BlackTentomon and BlackGomamon looking down on them from one of the trees that had reduced to a state of twisted decay.

"Two of the Black Digimon!" Tentomon gasped, making Gomamon add. "And they are based on us!"

"So you two are the first opponents we face?" Gaomon asked, clenching his fists as he readied himself for a fight.

"That's right and we intend to destroy you so we can get to our master plan!" BlackTentomon replied.

Curious, Tentomon had to ask. "Your master plan?"

"The destruction of the Digital World!" BlackTentomon announced in reply, shocking the heroic Digimon and making Gomamon ask. "But why? Why are you doing this?"

"It's because of you." BlackGomamon replied to his good counterpart. "We're supposed to be a part of you but that fool Gennai cleansed us from you! It's your own fault that we were created!"

"Our fault? We never knew we had viruses in us but we're glad they got out of us before we hatched from our Digi-Eggs!" Gomamon snarled.

"Gaomon, stay back. We want to settle this on our own!" Tentomon said, stopping Gaomon from advancing.

"You think you could stop us? Think again." BlackTentomon said, in which BlackGomamon added. "Without those pathetic humans you rely on, you cannot Digivolve!"

"Maybe but we won't know until we try." Tentomon replied, having faith in his own abilities and his friends.

"And if we must go down before we reach your leaders, well... so be it! Let's fight!" Gomamon yelled, determined to prove his dark side wrong and to protect the Digital World from their evil.

BlackGomamon slashed at Gomamon who dodged the attack and leapt back, before going on the offensive as he flipped forward, bringing his tail upward, which slammed into BlackGomamon's head.

And while Gomamon was battling BlackGomamon, Tentomon too was confronting his dark side.

"Darkness Shocker!" BlackTentomon shouted, firing a blast of black coloured lightning from his antenna straight at Tentomon, who narrowly dodged the attack, before he flew at BlackTentomon and charged right into BlackTentomon's chest, knocking the dark Digimon down.

As the Black Digimon stumbled a bit, Gomamon and Tentomon saw this as another chance to damage their villainous doubles.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted, calling forth a spawn of Digi-Fish, from a nearby stream that had yet been corrupted by the impurities of the Dark Digimon, which leapt out and smacked BlackGomamon over and over.

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon meanwhile called out as he unleashed lightning from his antenna, which hit BlackTentomon dead on.

"Well how do you like that?" Gomamon asked, making Tentomon say. "We're actually winning."

"But we mustn't get cocky." Tentomon said in warning, before telling his friend. "It's far from over."

Upon hearing that, BlackGomamon and BlackTentomon grinned evilly, before Tentomon's dark side said in reply. "You're right there. I have to confess, you're stronger than we thought."

"Too bad you cannot Digivolve." BlackGomamon taunted, before announcing in wicked arrogance. "But we can!"

"You what!?" Gomamon asked, shocked from what he heard.

And his shock, along with Tentomon and Gaomon's was heightened as the dark duo's bodies began to glow, filled with dark energy, which they then released.

"BlackTentomon Dark Digivolve to... TyrantKabuterimon!"

"BlackGomamon Dark Digivolve to... BlackZudomon!"

Gomamon and Tentomon looked on in shock as the two Black Digimon both had reached such powerful forms and were now towering over them.

"You're in trouble now." TyrantKabuterimon said, before he stated. "And if you think you have a slim hope of beating us, forget it. When we Digivolve, we became more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

"You mean even if we do manage to Digivolve, we'd still have no chances of victory?" Tentomon asked in worry.

"That is right!" TyrantKabuterimon replied, before he roared out. "Here, let me show you!"

Suddenly TyrantKabuterimon's shot forward, stabbing Tentomon's chest.

"Tentomon!" Gomamon cried out, watching on in horror as TyrantKabuterimon threw Tentomon's damaged form off of his tail and to the ground, making the Digimon of Knowledge gasp out from the pain.

"Don't look away, you little twerp!" Gomaon heard BlackZudomon yell, making him turn to see BlackZudomon's huge hammer brought down upon him.

As BlackZudomon lifted his hammer a wicked smirk appeared on his face to see Gomamon on the ground, now looking like a flat pancake.

He was covered in bruises, but was barely clinging onto his consciousness or his life.

And as soon as he popped back to normal...

"Vengeance Hammer!" BlackZudomon called as he slammed his hammer into the ground, generating lightning bolts that zapped Gomamon, who, all could do was scream in agony.

"Shine of Bee!" TyrantKabuterimon exclaimed violently as he then unleashed a wave of red explosives that consumed Tentomon in a massive blast.

However, while his attack tended to turn those afflicted by such power into nothingness, he had not yet had his fun tormenting his good side and greatly reduced the power of his attack, allowing Tentomon to remain standing, figuratively.

After the dust from his explosion died, Tentomon's entire body was damaged greatly as he struggled to get up or even move.

'We... we cannot win... Not against that...' Tentomon thought in his mind.

'Is this the end of me and Tentomon?' Gomamon thought miserably.

"TENTOMON! GOMAMON! DON'T GIVE UP!" Tentomon and Gomamon heard Gaomon suddenly call out to them.

"YOU MUSTN'T LET THEM WIN! REMEMBER WHY WE'RE HERE! SHOW THEM THAT YOU TWO AREN'T WEAKLINGS WHO NEED AGUMON AND GABUMON ALL THE TIME!" He added.

Gaomon's words did spring some thoughts in Tentomon and Gomamon.

Sure, Gaomon was right.

All the time, they fought against the side of evil, they needed to rely on Agumon and Gabumon to finish off what they could not.

But not this time.

Summoning all their strength, Gomamon and Tentomon arose back to their feet as a newfound determination filled their eyes.

The Black Digimon were both surprised to see them back on their feet, expecting they'd be too weak to do anything, other than accept defeat.

"Gaomon's right. We always rely on our friends most of the time but no more. We'll prove to you that we can beat you!" Gomamon yelled.

"If that is your desire, so be it!" BlackZudomon roared back in reply, bringing up his hammer and was about to smash Gomamon once more to finish him off.

"Bubble Barrier!" Gomamon suddenly shouted as he created a huge bubble around him and Tentomon, which shocked BlackZudomon.

Not only did it stop his attack, but also the force of Gomamon's bubble struck BlackZudomon back, as if he had struck himself with his own force, knocking him back into TyrantKabuterimon.

"Even though we cannot Digivolve, there is something we can do to win! Teamwork! And that is something we'll show to you now!" Tentomon said in determination, before the Digimon of Knowledge then held on tightly to Gomamon, who held back.

"Final Spin!" Tentomon exclaimed, generating electricity around him, more so with the added mass of Gomamon, without hurting his friend, before they were sent flying towards their dark selves, slamming themselves into their stomachs.

They kept digging themselves into their stomachs before they went straight through both BlackZudomon and TyrantKabuterimon's bodies, making them scream, yell and roar in agony and disbelief that they could be damaged by mere Rookies.

Unable to withstand the strikes, the pair De-Digivolved back to BlackTentomon and BlackGomamon, and collapsed to the ground.

"H... How? How can this be?" BlackTentomon said weakly. "How could we be defeated, by weaklings like you?"

"It serves the two of you right." Gaomon commented as he approached their fallen forms, before he said. "They rely on their friendship to win, while you rely on nothing but darkness and yourselves."

"Think what you want, but don't think this is the end!" BlackGomamon snarled, before he told the three Digimon heroes. "The others are more stronger than we are. I can't wait to see your faces in despair when you face them!"

And with that, the two Black digimon broke up into countless particles of Data that then disappeared.

"I'm glad that's over!" Tentomon confessed, just before he and Gomamon collapsed, badly injured and tired from their ordeal, which, seeing this made Gaomon ask in concern. "You guys alright?"

"We'll be fine. We just need to rest. And then we'll be back in business." Gomamon said, smiling, before asking. "But we showed them, didn't we?"

"We did..." Tentomon happily replied, making Gaomon nod before thinking to himself in a serious tone. 'I just worry. If BlackGomamon was willing to admit he wasn't as powerful as his dark allies, then we best be prepared for what other darkness lies ahead of us.'


	5. The Dark Side of the Fusion Fighters

Meanwhile, back at File Island, in the Spirit Room, Leomon and Piximon watched on as Guilmon continued his training, molding his mind and body.

Currently, the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark was tied to a huge rock, dragging it along with all the strength he could muster, whilst a headband that had a book dangling before him had been taped around his head.

"Keep pulling along and keep reading. You need to get stronger and smarter as you can!" Piximon called out in encouragement.

Guilmon could only pant in reply, too breathless to talk, before he managed to nod in reply as he continued to slowly drag the rock behind him, building up his muscles.

Meanwhile, Back at Black Island, Shoutmon, Ballisatmon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon, the Digimon stopped as he could sense a dark presence nearby.

"Hey, what's up, pal?" Ballistamon asked.

"This is one of the locations where some of the Black Digimon are. I can sense them" Shoutmon replied, summoning his mic as he prepared for battle.

"Right. So where do we..." Dorulumon began to say, but was cut from his question as several drills, and a barrage of black fireballs, rained down from the skies.

Shoutmon managed to defend himself as best he could, countering each strike with his mic, while Gumdramon dodged each attack, while striking those with his hammer-like tail that came too close.

However, a sudden blast of sonic energy erupted, smashing the ground to pieces from its destructive power, before it hit Shoutmon and Gumdramon, slamming them backwards into another decayed tree and knocking them unconscious.

"Shoutmon! Gumdramon!" Dorulumon called in concern.

"Well that's two down..." A dark and familiar voice said, making Dorulumon and Ballisatmon turn in anger, which turned to shock, to see their dark side behind them.

BlackDorulumon, who had dark fur as opposed to his good side's white and wore the shoulder spikes and visor he had while serving Tactimon and the Bagra Army.

And beside him made Ballistamon's circuits jump from seeing not just a mere dark copy of him, but it was his original form, DarkVolumon.

"And two to go." DarkVolumon then added.

"But how? How is this possible? Shoutmon reset me back to my beta program and got rid of you." Ballistamon said, still in shock from seeing what he was once.

"You can thank Shoutmon for this too." DarkVolumon replied and then explained. "While Shoutmon tried to delete me, I was brought back thanks to my new creator and master, ShadowShoutmon."

Dorulumon snarled from knowing there was a dark form of Shoutmon that had rebuilt DarkVolumon and made him ask in demand. "Why are you're doing this? What is your motive?"

"To destroy this world just as the world disowned us!" BlackDorulumon replied. "And it was all thanks to you why we were created in the first place. Each one of you holds a certain darkness or hatred in each of you."

"What do you mean?" Ballisatmon asked.

"Surely in your lives you would feel anger at others for using you. Tacitmon, Olegmon, even Shoutmon and Mikey used you." DarkVolumon stated, pointing to Shoutmon's unconscious form. "He might've wound up as the Digimon King in the first place, but he and Mikey used you two as tools to help him power up!"

"And as for me." BlackDorulumon interrupted, before telling Dorulumon. "You might've abandoned Lord Bagra, but you cannot abandon what you were, a dark hearted Digimon."

"Shut it! We are not tools and we are nothing like you!" Dorulumon snapped.

"Dorulumon's right. Mikey and Shoutmon are our friends, something you guys fail to understand! And even though we cannot Digivolve, it doesn't make us weak." Ballistamon added.

"If you're so sure of yourselves, try fighting us!" Dorulumon snarled.

"Oh we will." BlackDorulumon said, before stating arrogantly. "We won't lose to a pair of dependant weaklings like you."

"Bring it on!" Ballisatmon said as he slammed his fist into his palm, determined to protect Shoutmon, Gumdramon and show he and Dorulumon weren't weak.

"Very well. Dark Drill Bits!" DarkDorulumon roared, firing drill after drill from his helmet straight at Ballistamon, only for Dorulumon to leap forward and slash the drills to pieces.

"Thanks Dorulumon. If you hadn't stepped in, those drills would've messed up my paintjob." Ballistamon said, glad to have his friend looking out for him.

"No problem." Dorulumon replied, before saying in a serious tone. "But listen, I think it would be best if we fight our Dark forms solo."

Curious, Ballistamon had to ask. "How come?"

"I want to prove to myself that I am not what DarkDorulumon claims I still am." Dorulumon replied, determined to rid himself of his past mistakes once and for all.

"Very well, I understand. I feel the same about DarkVolumon." Ballistamon said in reply, before turning to face DarkVolumon, ready to shut him down.

"Hear that? They think they can beat us alone." DarkDorulumon said to DarkVolumon, before asking him. "You know what to do, right?"

DarkVolumon nodded and then replied. "Affirmative. I shall do what my new master has programmed me to. I will destroy them!"

"Doomsday Woofer!" He exclaimed, unleashing a powerful sonic wave at Ballistamon and Dorulumon.

"Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon yelled, countering as he launched out as a massive shockwave from his stomach.

However, DarkVolumon's attack cut through Ballistamon's in a powerful blast, striking him and Dorulumon down, which caused them to cry out from the sheer power and force of DarkVolumon's attack.

"And that was only level one." DarkDorulumon told the pair as they got back up, making DarkDorulumon then ask. "How do you expect to beat DarkVolumon when he increases his power up by two or three?"

"If Shoutmon can find a way to win against all odds, then so can I!" Ballistamon replied, before charging at DarkVolumon.

"Arm Bunker!" He exclaimed, punching DarkVolumon right in the face and knocking him down, before he continued his assault.

"Ram Slammer!" Ballistamon then announced as he dug his horn under DarkVolumon and threw him into the air.

"Here, have a taste of your own medicine! Doomsday Woofer!" Ballistamon exclaimed, firing his own sonic wave at DarkVolumon, hitting him dead on and blasting him down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dorulumon and his Dark copy were in the middle of a heated battle.

The pair clashed at one another with claws and drill attacks, trying to take the other down.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon roared, before the drill on his tail began to spin at a rapid pace and then fired a tremendous blast of wind right at his Dark counterpart.

"Savage Drill Tornado!" DarkDorulumon countered, unleashing his own blast of wind that clashed with Dorulumon's, creating an all-powerful Cyclone.

While it looked like it was a stalemate of power, Dorulumon was proven wrong when DarkDorulumon suddenly ceased his attack, leapt through the cyclone and slashed Dorulumon with his claws, knocking the wolf Digimon down.

"I told you that you a weakling like you could never beat me." DarkDorulumon said, glaring down at Dorulumon, who was badly injured and had his eyes closed.

"Now to finish you off!" DarkDorulumon exclaimed as the tail on his drill started to spin rapidly, before shooting his drill right at Dorulumon.

However, Dorulumon's eyes suddenly shot open and his tail shot out, striking against DarkDorulumon's drill, protecting him from harm.

"Impossible!" DarkDorulumon stated, before demanding. "How are you still able to fight?"

"I fight because I too have a purpose." Dorulumon replied.

"To protect this world alongside my friends!" He then roared in a determined tone as his drill began to increase in speed, smashing straight through DarkDorulumon's tail and knocking him into the skies.

"Doomsday Woofer!" DarkDorulumon then heard Ballistamon call out, before he slammed into DarkVolumon and too was consumed by the sonic wave, making the Dark wolf roar in agony from being blasted by the attack.

With Ballistamon's sonic blast over, DarkDorulumon and DarkVolumon fell to the ground, creating a massive dust explosion as they landed.

"That does it." DarkDorulumon snarled as he and DarkVolumon arose and then commanded in a tone of absolute fury. "DarkVolumon, hit them with everything you have!"

"Doomsday Woofer!" DarkVolumon announced, firing all the destructive power he had, destroying everything that got in the way as it struck Ballistamon and Dorulumon, knocking them back with such force that they were thrown into the same tree Shoutmon and Gumdramon had smashed into.

Seeing Dorulumon down and Ballistamon on his chest, DarkDorulumon commanded. "Now then, DarkVolumon, finish the four of them off!"

"Doomsday Woofer!" DarkVolumon announced, firing another destructive blast at the four.

However, Ballistamon then he arose, his back turned as he said. "Even when Shoutmon is down, he still has my back."

Turning around, Ballistamon was now wielding Shoutmon's mic, in which he exclaimed in all his might. "Seismic Speaker!"

With that, Ballsitamon launched another shockwave from his stomach that clashed with DarkVolumon's, but thanks to Shoutmon's added power, Ballistamon's attack broke through, shocking DarkDorulumon and DarkVolumon before they were bombarded by the blast.

After Ballistamon had stopped his attack, DarkDorulumon asked in disbelief as his body started digitizing, as was DarkVolumon's. "This can't be! How could we lose to you?"

"Like Dorulumon said, we fight to protect our friends, and that gives us the strength to keep going." Ballistamon replied, watching as the last remnants that were DarkDorulumon and DarkVolumon faded into Data particles, which were then deleted.

With the battle over, Ballistamon sighed in relief.

"It's over." Dorulumon said, as he got back up, before they heard Shoutmon say. "Great work."

Turning around, the pair were greatly pleased to see Shoutmon and Gumdramon getting back to their feet.

"Shoutmon!" Ballistamon called out, before hugging his best friend, making Shoutmon smile and say. "I knew you could do it."

Hearing that caused Ballistamon to release Shoutmon from his hold and ask. "You mean you saw us fight?"

"Not all of it. I caught the moment where you used my mic to amplify your attack and wipe out those Dark Digimon." Shoutmon replied.

"You guys were awesome!" Gumdramon added.

"Thank you." Dorulumon said, only for the wolf Digimon to interrupt in a serious tone. "But we still have a long way to go before this battle is completely over."

"Dorulumon's right." Shoutmon replied, before calling out. "Let's go!"

However, as the members of the Fusion Fighters left the battle zone, a dark figure that had been watching from the shadows stepped out, revealing to be ShadowShoutmon, who had his arms crossed as he glared down at his counterpart and the others, thinking to himself. 'Pathetic. I though those two could handle them, but I was wrong.' 'Enjoy your victory for now, but when we meet, you won't stand a chance.'


	6. Fraudulence is in the Eye of the Feline

While the groups continued their pursuit of the Dark Digimon, Veemon had been separated from Wormmon and Marcus' Agumon.

"Man, I cannot believe I got myself lost." Veemon groaned, before thinking aloud, concerned for his friends. "I just hope everyone's ok."

He then crossed his arms and sighed as the thought of a certain white furred feline he liked came to his mind. "Still, it would be nice to have a girlfriend once in a while but my dream girl Gatomon loves Patamon the most."

However, while Veemon continued walking and talking to himself, he was completely unaware that another Digimon, who was also listening in on Veemon's words, was spying on him, causing an evil grin to appear on their face.

"Looking for someone?" Came a familiar voice, only it had a dark and alluring tone to it, making Veemon turn around in confusion.

"What?" He asked, confused at who was now standing before himadn was about to reply when the figure yelled out...

"Cat Eyes!"

-Meanwhile: With Wormmon and DATS Agumon-

After losing Veemon, the pair had decided to keep venturing forward, looking around the area for any Black Digimon and also hoping to run into their missing friend.

"Can you see anyone?" asked DATS Agumon.

"No but I cannot see Veemon either." Wormmon replied, before he said in a worried tone. "I hope nothing has happened to him."

But just like Veemon, the pair were brought to a halt as a dark voice asked them. "So you're the fools who are trying to resist us Black Digimon?"

With that, BlackGatomon, the darker side of Gatomon, leapt out from the trees, before she approached Wormmon and DATS Agumon.

"Gatomon's evil side!" Wormmon said.

"Yes. Although she has been with Myostimon longer than she remembered. She begged Myostimon for power!" BlackGatomon said.

"Liar!" DATS Agumon snapped back in defense, not knowing Gatomon's past fully, but knowing she wasn't what BlackGatomon claimed her to be. "But since you're here, we can beat you down to the ground!"

"Sounds purrfect." She replied, as Veemon then appeared from the woods.

"Oh, Veemon! There you are. I'm glad to see you." Wormmon said, happy to see his friend was safe and sound.

"We could use your help taking down..." DATS Agumon began to say, but was stopped when Veemon's gaze fell upon them, showing his carmine coloured eyes had dulled and lost the enthusiastic spark normally carried.

"Gatomon! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Veemon then announced as he got to his fighting position.

"What did you say?" DATS Agumon asked, as he and Wormmon were both in a state of confusion and shock, before Veemon replied as he charged forward.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon yelled, slamming down as hard as he could at them, but they dodged his attack.

Clearly something was wrong with Veemon.

"Veemon, what are you're doing?" Wormmon called out, receiving no reply.

"Oh Veemon, please save me! They planned to brainwash me and turn me against you, my love!" BlackGatomon called out to him in a pleading tone, making Veemon nod in reply.

"Don't worry, Gatomon. Once I defeat these two, you can dump Patamon and we can be together!" Veemon replied, making BlackGatomon smirk wickedly behind his back.

"No Veemon, that's not Gatomon! She's..." Wormmon began to say, but then was forced to stop as Veemon yelled out and tried to pummel him once more.

'This is too easy.' BlackGatomon thought, enjoying the show of having her new pawn do her dirty work.

"Wormmon, listen." DATS Agumon called out, getting Wormmon's attention, before he quickly explained. "Veemon's under BlackGatomon's influence!"

"Very good observation." BlackGatomon interrupted in a compliment.

"Before we wound up together, I decided to pay Veemon a visit where I used my Cat's Eyes on him." She then explained, before mocking. "Normally most Digimon put up some resistance to my power, but this weak minded sap actually thought I was my weaker half."

"Why you!" Agumon snarled, furious she had turned Veemon against his friends.

"Pepper Breath!" He then exclaimed, unleashing a fireball from his maw right at the dark furred feline, who smirked.

"Gatomon!" Veemon called out, before shocking Wormmon and DATS Agumon as he got in the way and purposely took the attack.

"That was a little too close." BlackGatomon commented, wiping her foerhead. "Thanks Veemon."

"Anything for you, Gatomon..." Veemon replied, as he arose, not caring about his injuries and ready to continue fighting.

Confused and conflicted, Wormmon asked DATS Agumon. "If Veemon thinks BlackGatomon is Gatomon and we're the Black Digimon, what can we do?"

"Before we fight BlackGatomon, we'll have to stop Veemon." DATS Agumon replied.

-Meanwhile-

"Come on Guilmon!" Piximon called out as Guilmon had his arms and legs strapped to some heavy weights as he was doing push ups with the book still strapped to his head.

"Another fifty to go." Piximon then said as he and Leomon continued to train him, and were seeing great results.

Guilmon's body had a slight more muscular build to it, while his stomach had slimmed down.

"And read more. You need to read more." Leomon said, he was also on Guilmon's back, helping him carry more weight.

"Look, how is this gonna help with my speech and my personality if I cannot...?" Guilmon began to say until he realized he spoke in a more different and more mature voice.

Both Piximon and Leomon looked at him in surprise, while Guilmon realized what happened and fell to the ground on his chest and covered his mouth.

"Did I say that? Am I speaking... normally?" Guilmon had to ask.

"Well... I say your speech was complete dramatically and I bet your brain is swelling with knowledge now." Piximon replied, smiling at the results.

"Yeah. I do feel more smarter then before." Guilmon admitted in reply, looking at himself, before saying. "And what's more, I know much about my surroundings, and that only lasted three years."

"Three days outside" Piximon replied as he removed the book strap from Guilmon's head and then said. "Alright, after you're done with the push ups, Leomon will now give you some special training in fighting. He will be your sparring partner."

"Yes Piximon!" Guilmon replied in a determined tone, before he suddenly kicked Leomon off him, lifted his legs into the air and began to do push-ups by standing on his hands.

'Time to start at the beginning.' He though, before counting aloud. "One... Two... Three..."

"He's getting more impressive by the minute. I think we may have found a worthy warrior here." Leomon said to himself, proud of how far Guilmon had gone and how further he could go.

-Back with Wormmon and DATS Agumon-

Not liking their options but knowing it was the only way to help Veemon, Wormmon agreed and engaged alongside DATS Agumon as they took Veemon on.

"Veemon, stop this! Fight her control!" Wormmon called out, but Veemon wouldn't listen, making BlackGatomon smirk from the sidelines.

"You witch! Why are you're doing this!?" DATS Agumon yelled in demand as he took a hit from Veemon's tail, before he continued to fight.

"That foolish cat was cleansed when she was just a Digi-Egg but that still didn't stop her from joining Myostimon's side. I am proud of that so I planned to finish what she started, to wipe you all out and bring forth darkness!" BlackGatomon replied.

"I hate to do this to you, Veemon, but you leave us no choice! Spirtfire Blast!" DATS Agumon then shouted as he fired a barrage of fireballs at Veemon, who dodged each attack and tried to counter with a right hook.

"Silk Thread!" Wormmon called out, firing his web at Veemon, wrapping and restraining the movement of his fist.

"You can't stop me! I won't let you harm Gatomon!" Veemon yelled as he tore the webbing right off his arm, gripped the remaining strands tightly and threw his arm forward, which pulled Worrmon forward too and caused the Digimon of Kindness to slam into DATS Agumon, knocking both down.

With the pair down, Veemon clenched his fists and headed forward; approaching the fallen forms of those he believed were his enemies and the ones standing in his way of being with the Digimon he loved.

"Veemon... stop! Aren't we... your friends...?" Wormmon groaned in a weak and pleading tone.

"We're not friends!" Veemon said in reply, as he was ready to finish off the Dark Digimon.

But then...

"GGGGAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"Gatomon!" Veemon yelled as he turned in shock to see her in pain.

But that quickly changed as his eyes cleared and returned to their usual colour, in which he now saw BlackGatomon and a familiar orange claw through her chest.

"Wait a minute... you're not Gatomon!" Veemon said, confused as to what was going on, until he saw it was Tai's Agumon, while Gabumon was standing by his best friend's side.

Agumon had stabbed BlackGatomon from behind, leaving her in a state of stunned speechlessness.

And with BlackGatomon struck and Veemon ceasing his fighting, Wormmon asked weakly. "Veemon... are you back to normal?"

Veemon turned in horror to see what he had done, making him rush over to his best friend.

"Wormmon! I... I did this... didn't I? Oh Wormmon, Agumon, I am so sorry!" Veemon then said as he knelt to the ground in despair.

"It's ok, Veemon." DATS Agumon replied, understanding Veemon wasn't himself, before calling out in a thankful tone "And nice timing other me. We were almost done for."

"No worries." Agumon called back in reply, pulling his claw out as BlackGatomon knelt on her hands and knees.

"Y...You!" BlackGatomon snarled. "How did you...?"

In reply, Agumon told BlackGatomon. "You were so caught up in Veemon protecting you, you failed to notice anything else. And you using Veemon is unforgiveable."

"What's more unforgiveable is for you to use mind control and pose as my girlfriend!"

BlackGatomon looked up in to see an angry Patamon land before her.

"And for that, you will pay for what you done for using my friend like he was a puppet!" Patamon then yelled.

With Veemon no longer manipulated and back up on their side, DATS Agumon stated, backed up by Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Veemon and Wormmon. "Face it, BlackGatomon! You're finished!"

"Not so fast! I still have one final trick up my glove!" BlackGatomon replied as she pulled herself up, before pulling off her right glove to reveal she was holding a Dark Spore.

"If Veemon won't follow my commands anymore, I'll just destroy you all myself!" She announced, jamming the Dark Pore into her damaged chest, which made her laugh in wicked amusement as he body was consumed by a dark pink aura.

As the heroic Digimon watched on as BlackGatomon looked like she was Digivolving to Angewomon, she began screaming in agony.

"What's going on?" Veemon asked.

"It looks like the Dark Spore is too much for her to handle." Agumon replied, as the aura around what looked like Angewomon's form turned dark and then erupted in a blast of dark energy, revealing her new form.

While she maintained Angewomon's helmet, hair and body, the right side of her body had undergone serious changes.

To start off, the right side of her clothing had changed, as it was now black compared to Angewomon's pure white.

The decorative wings on the right side of her helmet had turned dark black too, as had the four wings on her back, which had lost all the pure white feathers and were replaced by four tattered black ones.

Upon seeing her new form, Wormmon asked in a worried tone. "Did she just DNA Digivolve without a partner?"

"Looks more like the Dark Spore mutated BlackGatomon's Data." Agumon commented in reply, worried as to what she had in store.

"Say whatever you like, but now I have the power I need to crush you." The Dark Digimon replied, only to then announce. "And it's not BlackGatomon, call me Mastemon!"

"Chaos Degrade!" Mastemon then exclaimed, holding her arms into the air, her left began charging with dark blue energy, while her right filled with red.

The combined energy was then launched upwards, creating a helix shaped pattern, before a massive tear in the skies opened behind the Dark Digimon.

"I can still destroy you even if I have to destroy myself!" Mastemon stated as she continued to transfer her dark powers into the rip, showing she was losing control over herself and the power of the Dark Spore.

"At this rate, she'll destroy the entire island." Patamon said. "We have to do something."

Stepping forward, Veemon replied in a determined tone. "I have an idea, but it's risky."

"If it's risky, count me in!" DATS Agumon replied as he took a stand by Veemon's side.

"Guys, hit her with everything you've got!" Veemon called out as he began running towards Mastemon, while DATS Agumon followed.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Silk Thread!"

Mastemon groaned in pain and annoyance as the attacks struck her, forced to continue applying energy to her void, but was stunned when Veemon and DATS Agumon leapt at her, their right arms pulled back.

"This is for messing with Veemon's head!" DATS Agumon yelled.

"And this is for making me hurt those I care about!" Veemon added; before both Digimon slammed their fists, hard, into Mastemon's face, knocking her back into her own attack, while breaking her helmet and revealing a pair of crimson eyes, which were full of shock.

Not only from the blazing determination within Veemon's, but the fact she was taken down by mere Rookies.

"It looks like all nine of my lives are up!" She screamed, reverting back to BlackGatomon, before her Data was dispersed and destroyed.

With the battle over, Veemon rushed back to help Wormmon.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... we're all fine." Wormmon reassured, before he stated. "I'm just glad you're back."

"She used me... that Black Digimon used me like... I was a puppet. This is all my fault!" Veemon cursed himself as a solemn expression appeared on his face.

But then Tai's Agumon put a hand on his shoulder, making Veemon look up to see no negative emotions within them, only kindness and friendship. "It's not your fault. She was playing on your feelings. And besides, don't think you're not gonna stay heartbroken forever."

And while he was glad to have had received backup, DATS Agumon had to ask. "Speaking of which, why'd you three come back?"

"We believe met someone who could be in Veemon's interests." Gabumon replied and then explained. "She was captured by BlackPatamon, who tried to brainwash her. But she put up too much of a resistance. He was about to be destroy her, but we showed up before BlackPatamon could harm her."

"It was hard since he became ShadowSeraphimon. But then we all never gave up and we destroyed him together. Then we decided to bring this new character to Veemon and came just in time to see Veemon about to finish you two off. Me and Patamon were enraged that some fake Gatomon manipulated our friends to destroy each other so I sneak up behind BlackGatomon when she wasn't looking and stabbed her with my claw, knowing if her concentration was broken, than so would her mind control." Agumon added.

Hearing their reply got Veemon curious.

"New character?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Veemon, you may not know but she came from the same species as you." Patamon replied, before he announced, looking back. "Meet AquaVeemon."

Veemon looked and was surprised on what he saw.

The Digimon in question looked to be a female version of Veemon who had bright green spikes from the bottom of her back, up to the top of her neck.

Her skin was blue like Veemon's, but was more on the lines of a mixture of violet and blue.

"Erm... hello..." AquaVeemon said, blushing and looking nervous. "It's good to meet you."

"Yeah... it's nice to meet you too." Veemon replied, getting up and walking over to her, before he asked her. "But waht is a female like you doing here?"

"I was about to become a slave to them and was to be brainwashed to fight against you but your friends saved me from BlackPatamon." AquaVeemon replied, explaining how she was once a carefree Digimon, living in a nice home, until the Dark Digimon showed up and attacked, destroying those who opposed them, while caturing the females to make their slaves.

Remebering what she had enduring, AquaVeemon could feel she was going to cry, only she stopped when Veemon hugged her and said in an honest and caring tone. "Shh... it's alright. You're safe now. I'll protect you."

AquaVeemon was speechless, blushing from the embrace, before she returned the hug.

"T...Thank you." She replied as her blush then faded and she embraced Veemon more confidently.

Veemon couldn't help but smile as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He quietly thanked Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon from finding his own love.

"Veemon, it would be wise if you go back to File Island with her for protection and take Wormmon with you. He needs to heal." DATS Agumon then said. "I'm going with Agumon and the others. Our fight is not over."

"Right." Veemon replied, nodding his head, before he held out his hand, which AquaVeemon gladly took into her own and was lead back to the boat, while Wormmon followed the Veemon duo.

But before he got aboard, Veemon turned and told his friends. "And guys... take care of yourselves."

"Right." Patamon replied as they left.

Meanwhile, while the side of light was celebrating another victory, the Black Digimon were in their castle, consisting of ShadowShoutmon, who stood before BlackAgumon and BlackVeemon.

"Can't believe we lost six of our comrades already!" BlackAgumon snarled.

"Relax." ShadowShoutmon said, before adding. "I know BlackGaomon, BlackLeomon and BlackRenamon won't fail us!"

"They better not or the next Black Digimon destroyed might be you." BlackAgumon threatened.

"Typical of BlackGatomon using dirty tricks like that." BlackVeemon said uncaring, before he asked, turning to a cloaked figure. "BlackGabumon and DarkImpmon and VileGumdramon should return with the report on the Destructive Ray! Right, boss?"

"Yes. And we need progress... fast!" He replied, determined to get rid of the hero Digimon and bring forth chaos and destruction.


	7. BlackLeomon Pulls the Shots

With the defeat of another Dark Digimon and a two teams merging as one, the Agumon duo, Gabumon and Patamon headed through the woods and towards their next battle.

"I sure hope the others are ok." Dats Agumon said, making Gabumon reply. "Well we have to hurry if we want to save the Digital World."

However, they were interrupted when an explosion erupted from the distance, making Agumon say in concern. "It looks like it came from Shoutmon's area. Come on!"

The others nodded in reply to Agumon's order, rushing over to check on their comrades, while the Digimon of Courage thought to himself. 'These battles are getting tougher by the minute. Guilmon, you better be well trained when we get back.'

As he spoke, back on File Island, Piximon watched on as Guilmon, who was slowly getting taller and stronger, and had engaged Leomon in a match of combat, exchanging blow after blow with the lion Digimon.

Meanwhile, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon skidded on the ground backwards as a dark form stood before them.

"So we're fighting you, BlackLeomon!" Shoutmon snarled, revealing the Black Digimon was Leomon's darkness.

"Indeed, and you brats have made a name for yourselves, defeating our comrades without your precious humans to rely on." He replied.

"Brats!? I'll show you!" Gumdramon snapped back, ready to pummel BlackLeomon, but was held back by Shoutmon.

"But it's not you four I am after." BlackLeomon then said, before asking. "Where's Leomon?"

"And why is that so important to you? " Dorulumon asked back.

"I was created to destroy only him!" BlackLeomon stated and then demanded. "Now where is he?"

"For your information, he's training another one of us to defeat you! And once he's fully trained, he will defeat your leader in a nanosecond, no contest!" Gumdramon replied in a confident tone

"I see." BlackLeomon smirked; unaware BlackLeomon had a small microphone in his hair.

-Back at the Black Digimon hideout-

The hooded figure had listened in on the whole conversation and smirked, making him say in a dark tone. "So that's why he didn't turn up."

-Back with Shoutmon and his friends-

"Very well." BlackLeomon then said, before he announced. "I suppose you four will have to do for now. I am going to enjoy watching your Data vaporize when I defeat you!"

"Just try it!" Ballistamon said back in a determined tone, only to be stopped by Shoutmon.

"Hold on. Let me and Gumdramon do this. You and Dorulumon are still worn out after your battle with your dark selves" Shoutmon said.

"Shoutmon, you are my best friend, and while I do respect your concern for us. It's four against one and..." Ballistamon began to say, only to be cut off by Gumdramon, who replied. "No. You two rest for now. We can handle this."

And with that, the Digimon King and the Superstar Digimon charged at BlackLeomon.

"Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon called out as he leapt into the air, summoning his mic, and shot down at BlackLeomon, who countered as he pulled out his blade, causing both weapons to clash against each other.

As Shoutmon and BlackLeomon remained in a stalemate, Gumdramon saw this as a chance to deal some damage.

"Ran-gum Break!" He yelled as he leapt forward, past Shoutmon, slamming his hammer shaped tail right into BlackLeomon, knocking the Dark Digimon down.

However, this only seemed to fuel the hatred within BlackLeomon as he arose with malice in his eyes.

"Fist of the Dark Beast King!" BlackLeomon roared as he launched a black coloured aura in the shape of a lion's head from his fist.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon yelled into his mic, amplifying the energy of the heated emotions blazing within him to protect his friends, which cancelled out BlackLeomon's attack and left him vulnerable.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon exclaimed, continuing his onslaught as he launched fireball after fireball at BlackLeomon, who used his blade to slice each one of Shoutmon's attacks in half.

However, with each blast, fueled with Shoutmon's determination and spirit, BlackLeomon could feel his defense crumbling.

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon then yelled as he leapt at Blackleomon once more, only this time his body began to spin rapidly and was encased in flames, breaking the blade into pieces as Gumdramon smashed right through it and knocked BlackLeomon once more, while leaving a ton of marks and wounds on the Black Digimon's body.

"Not bad for a bunch of brats." Gumdramon teased.

"It seems I have underestimated you." BlackLeomon confessed as he arose, before roaring out. "But that will all change now!"

Suddenly, BlackLeomon's body was consumed in darkness that then erupted in an array of dark energy, forcing Shoutmon and Gumdramon to shield themselves from the power of the darkness, before they lowered their arms to see BlackLeomon had Dark Digivolved.

No longer was BlackLeomon, now there was ShadowSaberLeomon, the black furred version of Leomon's Mega form.

"Howling Crusher!" He roared, smacking Gumdramon away, before lunging forward at Shoutmon and tried to tear the Digimon King to pieces, who struggled to hold him back with his mic.

ShadowSaberLeomon continued his assault, his claws slashing at Shoutmon, who kept up his guard with his mic.

However, ShadowSaberLeomon then knocked Shoutmon's mic out of his hands and slashed, causing the red dragon Digimon to cry out from ShadowSaberLeomon's claws scarring his chest.

"Shoutmon!" ShadowSaberLeomon heard Gumdramon yell, making him turn to see the SuperstarDigimon charge at him with a blazing, but reckless, determination.

"Ran-gum Break!" He yelled, slamming his tail forward, only for ShadowSaberLeomon to bite into it, making Gumdramon scream out loudly as he could feel ShadowSaberLeomon's fangs digging deeper.

But the pain of his tail being crushed was replaced when ShadowSaberLeomon shot his head around and threw Gumdramon into Shoutmon, knocking both down and badly damaged.

Shoutmon and Gumdramon struggled to get up again as DarkSaberLeomon approached them.

"You lasted than I thought." ShadowSaberLeomon commented in an impressed tone, before he told the pair. "But now it's all over."

Raising his claws, ShadowSaberLeomon was about to slash down and tear Shoutmon and Gumdramon to pieces, however, he stopped when Ballistamon and Dorulumon blocked his path, standing in between him and stood in front of both dragon Digimon.

"Guys!" Shoutmon called in concern.

"Don't worry, pal. Leave it to us now. " Ballisatmon said.

"You've done all you can. We can take over from here." Dorulumon added.

Annoyed by their interference from destroying the Digimon King and the Superstar Digimon, DarkSaberLeomon snarled. "It doesn't matter how many weaklings there are, you're all weak!"

"Boom Bubble!" A familiar voice suddenly called out, before DarkSaberLeomon was struck from behind, causing him to groan in pain and De-Digivolve back to BlackLeomon, as he had used far more energy than anticipated against the Fusion Fighters and was unable to maintain his Mega form.

"Grr... Who did that!?" BlackLeomon roared in demand.

"We did!" Patamon called as all turned to see Agumon's group had arrived.

"You!" BlackLeomon snarled.

"Who'd you expect?" Agumon asked, ready to take down Leomon's dark side.

"Agumon! Gabumon! Patamon!" Dorulumon called out, before saying. "Nice timing."

"Quick! Let's all finish him off before he reaches his Mega form again!" Agumon called out.

"I'm all for that." Shoutmon smirked as he and Gumdramon arose to their feet, ready to finish what they had started.

"Fiery Fastball!"

"Seismic Speaker!"

"Drill Bit Blitz!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spitfire Blast!"

"Blue Blaster!"

With the combination of attacks colliding with BlackLeomon, he screamed and roared out in agony, as the damage was too much for him to handle, resulting in his destruction.

With BlackLeomon defeated, Dorulumon sighed in relief, before saying. "That was close."

"Yeah. Another few minutes and I might've been a scrap pile." Ballisatmon added.

Shoutmon nodded in reply, before bowing in respect to his comrades for their assistance, before asking. "Thanks for coming, but what happened to Veemon and Wormmon?"

"They went to the ship with a female Digimon. I suggest we round up the others and head back to File Island." DATS Agumon said in reply.

"Good thinking. We managed to defeat seven now but the last ones will be even more dangerous." Shoutmon replied, knowing a temporary retreat to recover would be the smartest thing to do. "But first, we need to find the others."

"I sense Gomamon and the others in that direction." Agumon said, before the Digimon of Courage took charge. "We find them first and then Impmon."

With all in agreement, they set off in search for their friends.

-Meanwhile, back with Guilmon-

The bearer of the Hazard mark was busy concerting as he was faced with some rocks.

He then opened his eyes and then slammed his fists into them, making them break apart, impressing Leomon, who had been watching from behind.

"Guilmon, I think it's time you take a break and have a shower. You look like you need it." He suggested.

"Sure." Guilmon said in reply, swiping sweat off his head, only for his forehead to have been covered by a red liquid.

"Guilmon, you've being pushing yourself too hard. Look at your hands!" Leomon said.

Guilmon looked at the back of his hands to see they were bleeding.

"Oh." Guilmon replied, embarrassed by his actions and the fact he had failed to notice, making Leomon call out. "Piximon, we need bandages!"


	8. Black and Blue

Back on File Island, Piximon had managed to bandage up Guilmon's hands in a cross shape fashion.

"There. Now try not to overwork it this time." Piximon commented, making Guilmon apologize before he said in a determined tone as he got up. "But I cannot wait to start training again."

"And so we will, but now I think it best you try and relax." Leomon interrupted, followed by suggesting. "Take a shower and try to clear your head."

-Meanwhile-

Gaomon was carrying Gomamon on his back while Tentomon flew beside him.

Concerned, Gaomon asked. "Tentomon, can you still fly in your position?"

"I may be hurt bad but I can still fly. Don't worry about me." Tentomon reassured in reply, only to then say. "If only we could Digivolve."

Suddenly, Tentomon was struck down by a punch and was sent crashing into a tree.

"Tentomon!" Gaomon and Gomamon shouted in concern.

Then Gaomon saw the attacker, making him snarl. "You!"

It was BlackGaomon who now stood in front of them.

"Hmph. I see BlackTentomon and BlackGomamon failed to defeat you." BlackGaomon commented, causing Gaomon to yell back at his dark side, while placing Gomamon down. "What is the matter with you? Tentomon couldn't fight you and you strike him like a coward."

"Tch. The weak shall persist. That is how we do things here." BlackGaomon replied, while slamming his right hand into his palm, ready to crush his enemies.

"You defiantly are Gaomon's black counterpart! Gaomon would fight his enemies with honour. He would never harm those with such dirty tricks!" Gomamon stated.

"And who is the one who kicked me out of you in the first place?" BlackGaomon reminded Gomamon.

Hearing that, Gaomon stepped forward.

"Gomamon, look after Tentomon. I'll handle this!" He told Gomamon, who nodded in reply.

"You want to fight me? Do you think you can actually beat me? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Agumon, and you let Kurata confuse your mind". BlackGaomon replied, trying to mess with Gaomon's head.

"Heh. Can't you tell that I was faking that moment? Thomas and I were never on Kurata's side, we just wanted to sabotage his plans." Gaomon smirked; remembering how enraged Kurata got after Thomas revealed the truth to him, before Gaomon then declared. "And you... I'll make sure you pay for what you done!"

"I'd like to see you try! Gao Rush!" BlackGaomon yelled.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon yelled back, before the two Gaomons then sent out a whirl of punches at one another, which cancelled the other's, while Gomamon went to support Tentomon.

As the two continued fighting and exchanging blows, they soon connected a punch to each other, right hooking the other in the face and causing the pair to fall back a bit from their strikes before they quickly rose again.

"Now I understand how the others felt fighting their dark copies. They are like mirrors." Gaomon commented, before an idea came to his mind. "But still..."

Gaomon then charged again, as did BlackGaomon, before the pair exchanged punches and kicks, neither showing no sign of openings.

That was until Gaomon gained the advantage as he used his tail and slamming BlackGaomon in the face.

"You little runt!" BlackGaomon snarled, rubbing his face.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon shouted, striking BlackGaomon over and over with a barrage of punches, knocking BlackGaomon down, while Gaomon stood over him, before stating. "You may have my skills and moves but you lack training. You could never beat me."

"Oh yeah?" BlackGaomon asked as his face twisted to an evil smile. "But can you Digivolve without Thomas to hold your hand?"

BlackGaomon then cackled evilly as he revealed he was holding a Dark Spore, which he forced into his body and began to Dark Digivolve too, shocking Gaomon his evil side would go to such a dangerous method for power.

"This is not good!" Gomamon said as he and Tentomon could only watch as BlackGaomon's form was surrounded by darkness, which began to grow as his power increased.

"NightmareMirageGaogamon Burst Mode!" He shouted as the darkness faded, revealing the strongest form Gaomon could reach.

"Now what were you saying about my lack of training?" NightmareMirageGaogamon asked, only to then strike fast and punch Gaomon in the stomach, causing him to cough out saliva, before being kicked by his dark doppelganger, sending him flying.

"Nightmare Hook Slasher!" NightmareMirageGaogamon exclaimed as he used his energy blade to slash Gaomon from behind causing him to cry out in pain before he crashed into a wall of rock.

Gomamon and Tentomon could only watch in horror as NightmareMirageGaogamon approached the rock pile, put his hand in and pulled out a badly beaten Gaomon up by the tail.

"Just as I thought, without that pathetic human, you cannot do anything!" NightmareMirageGaogamon smirked, before he continued tormenting Gaomon as he then lifted Gaomon over his head and span him around until he was a just blur, which NightmareMirageGaogamon then threw away and into a tree.

Greatly damaged, Gaomon slid down from the tree, unable to move or defend himself.

"Now I think it's time to end this!" NightmareMirageGaogamon smirked as he reached prepared his ultimate attack.

"Pepper Breath!" A voice interrupted, in which a small fireball distracted NightmareMirageGaogamon, causing him to leap out of the way and turn to see DATS Agumon running up to Gaomon.

"Gaomon, are you ok?" He asked, helping his friend back to his feet.

"A... Agumon..." Gaomon struggled to say, making DATS Agumon turn to face NightmareMirageGaogamon, showing no fear he was up against a Mega Level Digimon.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up?" NightmareMirageGaogamon said, only to then comment in an arrogant tone. "You're too late though. None of your attacks can affect me!"

"Wanna bet?" DATS Agumon asked, before he lunged forward, slamming his fist right into NightmareMirageGaogamon's face, which shocked him as the power of Agumon's punch actually knocked him down and damaged him.

Angered by this, NightmareMirageGaogamon's aggression increased as he saw Gomamon being supported by Gabumon, while Tentomon received help from Ballisatmon and Dorulumon.

"Guys... You all came..." Tentomon said as Tai's Agumon, Shoutmon and Patamon joined in too.

"Gaomon... don't rush to things." Dorulumon told Gaomon. "You have something he doesn't and never will."

"Yeah, a great pair of boxing gloves." Ballisatmon replied, before adding. "And you have us."

"Guys..." Gaomon said as he slung his arm around DATS Agumon for support.

"Tch. More weaklings isn't gonna be enough to beat me!" NightmareMirageGaogamon announced aggressively, only for Agumon to reply. "Maybe not, but our combined powers will!"

"Like this!" Gabumon added. "Blue Blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Fiery Fastball!"

"Drill Bit Blitz!"

"Seismic Speaker!"

The attacks all combined and collided with NightmareMirageGaogamon, striking him and causing him to roar out as he was unable to maintain his Mega form and De-Digivolved back to BlackGaomon, who was left in a state of shock and confusion.

"How? How did those weaklings managed to defeat my most powerful form so quickly?" BlackGaomon asked himself.

"It's simple." BlackGaomon heard Gaomon say, making him turn and gasp to see both DATS Agumon and Gaomon were now standing proudly before him.

"Unlike you, I had friends to back me up. Sure, Agumon may be a fool sometimes and he can be a little rash. But he's always my friend. And that will never change." Gaomon stated in a proud tone, glad to have others who cared about him, while knowing the Black Digimon only depended on themselves, making Gaomon pitty his darker form.

"I let the rash and an idiot thing slide this time. What you say we finished him off?" DATS Agumon asked as he smirked.

"Very well." Gaomon gladly replied.

"Spitfire Blast!" DATS Agumon called out, firing several shots of fire from his maw, which hit BlackGaomon in his chest.

"No! I won't be defeated like this!" BlackGaomon stated, panic filling his voice and revealing he was nothing more than a coward.

"It's over!" Gaomon yelled, rushing towards BlackGaomon as he then exclaimed. "Rolling upper!"

Gaomon slammed his fist into the black Digimon's chest with all his might, causing BlackGaomon to screamed out as his body was unable to maintain itself any longer and was destroyed.

"Glad to see you all made it" Tentomon said, happy to see Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and the others.

"Sorry we're a little late. We have to leave for now to rest. But we'll take on the main headquarters as soon as we figure out a plan" Shoutmon said in reply.

"Right... Gabumon, we'll find Impmon. Wait for us!" Agumon said before he and Gabumon ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Shoutmon called out as he ran after them, thinking another ally in their search would be a smart decision.

"Hey Agumon..." Gaomon said to DATS Agumon, causing him to look at him.

"Thank you..." Gaomon said, before he passed out.

"Gaomon!" DATS Agumon called in concern, but then remembered Gaomon was almost as tough as him and realized he would be ok.

"You've done a great job today. But for now, rest for a while." DATS Agumon told his unconscious friend, only to then turn his head to the skies.

'BlackAgumon! Even if you're Tai's Agumon's dark side, I will take you down!' He thought in a determined tone, never wanting any dark forms of him to resurface.

-Back in the Spirit Room-

Leomon, who had removed his pants and was showering, was in the middle of a conversation with Piximon.

"He's learning faster than we thought. Look at Guilmon. He's mediating as he's showering." Piximon pointed out, looking over to see Guilmon i in the shower, eyes closed and focusing his mind.

"Yes. And I am surprised that he knows how to..." Leomon began to say, but stopped as he realized. "Guilmon where did that come from?"

Confused at the question, Guilmon opened his eyes and, to his shock and confusion, he saw he had a penis and balls now.

"How the... Digimon don't have genders?" Piximon gasped, knowing they could be male or female, but never expected this.

"It's got something to do with this water I'm standing under." Guilmon said in reply, looking at the water spraying down on him, before suggesting. "It's connected to some powerful magic... a spring maybe... or a spa. It's given me a gender."

"It must be... the Digi Morph Spring." Leomon said, before he explained. "I heard legends. Whenever a Digimon bathe or drinks from it, it will give them a gender, features that are usually found on humans. If it a male, he'd grown a cock and balls which he can hide it whenever he wants. Females however gained breasts, vaginas and their butts grew bigger but they can't hide their chests."

"Still... doesn't bother me. I can hide my nudity any time I want to right? After this Leomon, can we resume training? I'd like to show you something that I can do on my own." Guilmon said calmly

Leomon looked surprised but then smirked "Sure, kid. Show me what you got. And as a bonus, I'll fight you naked if I had to."

"Heh. Make sure you hide your cock and balls and bring it on!" Guilmon smirked.


	9. Impmon's new Interest

"Tch. All those weakling minions and nothing more." Beelzemon said, as he looked down at the small minions the Black Digimon who he had defeated with ease. "I hope a real challenge would come soon. I am tired of fighting these weaklings."

"If you want a challenge, you've got one." Beelzemon then heard a dark feminine voce say, making him turn to see a violet version of Kyubimon, Renamon's Champion form.

However, upon seeing her, Beelzemon yelled. "Now, I won't say this again. Leave me alone!"

"Leave? Why would I do that?" She asked, making Beelzemon reply in an annoyed tone. "Maybe because I have the Champion form of my girlfriend bothering me."

"You're referring to my sister, Renamon I presume?" She asked, before stating. "I am Youkomon, Champion Level of BlackRenamon, and your enemy!"

"Your sister?" Beelzemon asked, followed by saying in a confused tone. "I thought Black Digimon were made after being cast out of the original."

"Hmph. That is true for nearly everyone. I joined the Black Digimon on my own purposes, to be belong. I will watch BlackGuilmon destroy this world and everyone along with it. That should teach Digimon like you to trust humans." Youkomon said in reply, which made Beelzemon wonder if he sounded like her before his friends helped him change his wicked ways.

"You know, we are a lot alike. We can both Digivolve without humans. And it seems we have common tastes." Youkomon then stated, before asking. "So why do you help those so called heroes?"

"Because your boss is trying to destroy the world! Guilmon, your sister and the rest of the Tamers helped change me for the better." Beelzemon replied, remembering how he was able to boost his power thanks to his bonds he shared with his Tamers, Ai and Mako.

"I was hoping to run into and BlackImpmon, but I suppose you will have to do." He then said, pointing Berenjena brand shotgun at her as he prepared to fight.

"So you dare fight me?" Youkomon snarled. "Fine. I'll destroy you and then my sister is next. She'll pay for deserting me when we were created!"

'Hmm... Something's wrong. I don't sense any evil from her. It just seems like she's angrier at Renamon, and even herself. Still... this could be a interesting fight.' Beezlemon thought.

The two stood off from the distance before Youkomon started their fight and charged forward.

"Fire Ball!" Youkomon called out, in which she then manifested a scorching hot fireball and fired it at Beelzemon, who only smirked and dodged the attack, countering with his own.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon exclaimed as he then pulled both triggers and fired several blasts from his shotguns right at Youkomon, who dodged each of the shots.

-Meanwhile-

Renamon and the other female Digimon were just on File Island and now wondering what their next move would be.

"We made it back on File Island. Now all we have to do is find out where they are." Gatomon said as she looked around the decaying scenery, in which Biyomon suggested in reply. "Well we need to rest for a bit. We have been journeying for six days now."

Lunamon then noticed a path leading to a spring. "Hey girls. Maybe we can take a dip in there and decide our next move".

"Good idea." Rhythm said, before noticing Renamon, who was staring up into the sky as a look of worry graced her face, making Rhythm ask. "Renamon?"

Renamon couldn't explain it.

She had a horrid feeling about Impmon and was concerned because she could not sense Guilmon's whereabouts.

However, she was snapped out of her worries upon hearing Rhythm, in which the foxy Digimon replied. "Oh sorry. Yeah, let's take a relaxing dip and then we can head over to Azulongmon's base."

-Back with Beezlemon-

As he and Youkomon kept fighting, Beelzemon then gained the advantage in their battle as Youkomon tried flipping her tails at him, which he dodged.

But the more he fought, the more interest Beezelmon felt with her, while Youkomon couldn't understand why he was getting more pleased about it when she was made to destroy him.

"What is wrong with you? I am your enemy, so shouldn't you treat me like an enemy?" Youkomon asked crossly.

"Why? I don't sense any evil from you so why shouldn't I? You're just being a naughty girl." Beelzemon smirked.

Youkomon snarled, thinking Beelzemon was just mocking her.

"Jaenryū!" She yelled in fury, summoning a dragon made of blazing red flames from her tails and fired it right at Beezlemon.

However, Beelzemon simply smirked and called out. "Primal Orb!"

Beelzemon then threw a globe at Youkomon and her dragon, causing the dragon to disperse and fade away, while Youkmon was trapped within the bubble, giving Beelzemon a clear shot to deal some serious damage, in which he shot forward and exclaimed. "Darkness Claw!"

And with one final attack, Beezlemon struck Youkomon down, but his attack didn't destroy her.

Instead Youkomon De-Digivolved back into BlackRenamon, an exact copy of the real Renamon, only her fur was a shade of black, while her eyes were bright yellow.

She also had something Renamon didn't have, D-sized cup breasts, which, upon seeing them caused Beezlemon to smirk and found he was starting to like BlackRenamon more than his current girlfriend.

"Well... I won." Beelzemon smirked as he put away his weapons, failing to notice Agumon, Gabumon and Shoutmon had appeared and were hiding behind a tree, watching the whole event play out.

"Beezlemon's amazing. He won that fast without so much trouble." Gabumon said in an impressed tone.

"And BlackRenamon's toast now!" Agumon added, watching as BlackRenamon rose to her knees, before she closed her eyes and said in a saddened tone, ready to accept her fate. "I've been defeated. I am a failure. Go ahead. Do it."

"Do what?" Beezlemon asked.

"Finish me off. That is why you came to do right? You already defeated eight of us. So go ahead and finish me off." BlackRenamon replied.

Beelzemon scowled at BlackRenamon's acceptance to be deleted.

And then, to everyone's shock, Beelzemon reverted back to Impmon, which caused Shoutmon to ask. "What's he doing?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think we'll find out soon." Gabumon replied, curious as to what Impmon was think and what was going to happen next.

"No. I'm not going to delete you." Impmon said, making BlackRenamon open her eyes, look up at Impmon and ask. "What?"

"I think you are fighting on the wrong side. You won't win respect from them." Impmon stated, before he said. "Besides, you and I think alike. We both think Digimon being with humans is a pitiful thing. I had humans back in the Real World who treated me harshly in the past, but it's over now. I am on good terms with Ai and Mako. And though I wanted to get stronger so I could finally defeat that idiot, Guilmon, I still want to fight stronger Digimon."

'Also...' He thought to himself. 'I think I am in love with her more than with Renamon. I need to find someway to dump Renamon and be with her sister. But how...?'

"You spare me and I will come back for revenge I grant you that!" BlackRenamon snarled getting back up.

Impmon sighed as he accepted BlackRenamon's words, before he asked. "Then fight me anytime you like. But answer me this. Why go along with them when they are just using you like a puppet?"

BlackRenamon was shocked to hear that, before shaking her head. "No... that's a lie! They... they..."

"They pretended to accept you, but all they want is to get rid of us. Besides, you're too beautiful to be used like this. Go on. I'm letting you go. I am sure we will meet again, when we will be more than friends." Impmon replied as he turned around.

BlackRenamon was taken aback at this as she found herself blushing and her heart beating, before she silently nodded and disappeared.

Impmon smirked as she left, thinking to himself as she had left their battle. 'And I hope you know I am telling the truth, baby.'

"Impmon!" he then heard a voice yell, making him jump and turn to see a very angry Shoutmon behind him, while Agumon and Gabumon stood by his side.

"What were you thinking? She's a Black Digimon! Why did you spare her!?" Shoutmon shouted angrily.

"She's not like the others." Impmon replied, before he explained. "She's Renamon's younger twin sister! And I can tell there's good inside her. She just doesn't know it yet."

Agumon sighed from Impmon's statement, before the Digimon of Courage said. "Impmon, we're returning to File Island. And you will report to Azulongmon as to why you let her live."

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh." Impmon replied simply as he walked past them, making Shoutmon comment to Agumon and Gabumon. "Now I can see how Guilmon couldn't stand that guy. He always makes his own decisions."

"I know, but we must try and remember he is still our friend." Agumon replied, trying to keep the peace between his allies, before the Digimon of Courage then said, worried that Shoutmon's thinking towards Impmon could be portrayed as if Impmon was betraying them. "We... we better get going."


	10. A new Guilmon

While the guys had confronted the Black Digimon, using all their strength they had to defeat the, the girls meanwhile had found the springs and were now relaxing within its warm waters, in which Rhythm commented as she lowered herself in. "Wow this pool is relaxing."

"Yeah, it's a good time to rest after we see Patamon and the others again." Gatomon replied, hoping to run into her mate shortly.

"I am more concerned on how they are faring. The Black Digimon are pure evil you know." Lunamon said.

"Not all of them" Renamon stated in reply, causing the others to look at her, in which the vixen Digimon confessed. "I have a younger twin sister who is a Black Digimon. She's just... misunderstood."

Hearing Renamon's dark secret, Biyomon said in a surprised tone. "I didn't know you have a sister."

"Oh yeah..." Renamon said as she arose from the water and began to explain. "I was about to tell Azulongmon before all of this but..."

However, Renamon then noticed everyone was staring at her in shock and surprise.

"What is it?" The foxy Digimon asked in a confused tone.

"Renamon... I don't want you to panic... but look down on your body and you'll see it's... different." Gatomon said slowly.

Renamon looked down and saw in shock that her body had indeed changed.

She now had EE-Cup sized breasts with pink nipples, a vagina, while her butt cheeks had grown bigger, making her look sexier than before.

"My body! What is happening to me?" Renamon gasped as she rubbed her breasts, before she gave her butt a small rub.

"Renamon, there must be some kind of logic to this." Lunamon replied as she rose up, only to realize that she too had breasts and a vagina, except hers' were a bit smaller than Renamon's due to her petit body.

Seeing Lunamon's body had changed too caused Gatomon and Biyomon to rise up to find they too now had breasts, vaginas and bigger butts, which were bigger than Lunamon's, but not the same as Renamon, as they got D sized breasts.

"What is happening?" Rhythm asked as her body underwent similar changes, in which being somewhat human already, she already had the private areas of a female, except now her breasts and buttocks had expanded.

"Could this be the Digi Morph Spring that Impmon told me about?" Renamon asked aloud, before saying. "He swam in it too."

But before any of the females could reply, Gatomon felt Patamon's energy nearby, making the feline Digimon say. "They are on File Mountain! We're not far now!"

-With the others-

Things had turned for the worse upon the breaking news that Impmon spared BlackRenamon.

"You traitor! You let BlackRenamon live when she asked to finish her off?" DATS Agumon snarled.

"Oh please! If you want a 'traitor' trying saying that to Veemon." Impmon replied, before he stated. "From what I heard, he went all crazy and almost defeated you and Wormmon!"

"Hey! I was being controlled! That was different!" Veemon snapped back in a defensive reply.

"Stop it you guys! No good will come pointing accusations at each other!" AquaVeemon yelled as she tried to repair the damaged egos of her new friends.

"Agreed." Azulong replied, before he said. "I don't know why Impmon spared BlackRenamon but I'm sure it's for a good cause. Unlike the others, she is not just a mere copy of your Data"

"Right. They were sisters! She's not evil like the Black Digimon. You've gotta believe me!" Impmon stated in a defensive tone.

"And what if she is...?" Gumdramon began to say, unconvinced that a Dark Digimon could ever change, only for Shoutmon to stop the Superstar Digimon and ask, looking over into the distance. "What's that? I feel a powerful aura."

"It can't be... Seven days gone by but it looks Leomon and Piximon have finished Guilmon's training." Gabumon replied, amazed, which caused Veemon to ask. "But it has only been seven days. Aren't they supposed to be there in ten, why not use all the days?"

'That's Guilmon's power? No... it couldn't be. It's just the same as Beezlemon's' Impmon thought in a cross of disbelief and impressiveness, knowing Guilmon to always be full of surprises.

And the surprises increased when they heard footsteps coming in their direction, making them turn to see out of the clearing, a tall figure, that was an inch taller than Renamon appeared.

It was Guilmon, but now he looked different.

He now had a muscular chest and a six-pack stomach.

His arms were more muscular than last they saw him and were bandaged up in a cross patched pattern.

Then Piximon and Leomon, who had his trousers torn up, looking almost like shorts, appeared behind him.

"Oh. Everyone's back it seems." Piximon commented, before he asked. "The Black Digimon's numbers have been cut down. Can anyone tell us what happened?"

"Well you see..." Tentomon began to say, before he explained all that had happened.

From fighting BlackGomamon and BlackTentomon, BlackGatomon manipulating Veemon, saving AquaVeemon, BlackGatomon and BlackGaomon using Dark Spores to increase their dark power, up to Impmon letting BlackRenamon go.

"So you've defeated eight of the fiends? It must've been hard, not to be able without Digivolving, right?" Leomon asked.

"Right. And that is getting annoying." Dorulumon said in reply.

"Mind you, that wouldn't be a problem now, thanks to this genius!" Piximon stated, addressing Guilmon.

Curious, Veemon asked. "Well we know he's big and strong now, but what about his personality and speech?"

"Oh, sorry. I was waiting for my turn to speak." Guilmon said in a mature and embarrassed reply, making. the other Digimon stare at him in shock.

"That settles it. He's changed completely." Ballistamon stated.

"Azulongmon... I have learnt many things and I would be willing to do my share to help the others before we go to the headquarters." Guilmon said to Azulongmon.

"I am glad to hear that." Azulongmon replied, before he told Guilmon happily. "Also, since you've done so much in your training, I have a present for you."

A small light appeared in front of Guilmon, making him shield his eyes with his right muscular arm, before the light died down, revealing a long brown scarf.

"This scarf shows the proof of your training. Wear it with pride." Azulongmon said, smiling down at the bearer of the Hazard Mark.

"Thank you. I wear it with pride." Guilmon said as he took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, before he then tied it around the back, allowing the ends of the scarf to blow in the wind.

"You seem more mature now. Acting like a real grown up." Veemon commented.

"Ok." Impmon said, stepping forward and then asked. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Guilmon?"

Guilmon smirked at Impmon and replied. "You're looking at him."

"I refuse to believe it! The Guilmon I know is so childish and immature. He cannot possibly change!" Impmon snapped.

Everyone else was angry at Impmon's statement but Guilmon just chuckled and then replied. "I know it's hard to believe. But I am not that child anymore. Care to prove me wrong, care for a fight?"

"Wha... what?" Impmon gasped.

"I'm challenging you to a fight to prove to you that I am not the Guilmon you know anymore." Guilmon told Impmon.

'He never challenges anyone to a fight, he tries to avoid it.' Impmon thought in shock, before he thought. 'But in him challenging me... I wonder...'

Impmon then asked Guilmon. "Tell me. How do you feel about my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Renamon? I think she's a beautiful and a strong fighter. But I know she is taken by you and I don't have any objective towards that." Guilmon said in a calm reply.

'He thinks she's beautiful? And he is not even angry with her and me together...' Impmon thought, before an idea came to his mind. 'Wait this is the situation I've been looking for!'

"Ok then. Challenge accepted. But how about we throw in a few deals in it as well?" Impmon smirked.

"Impmon, you're challenging Guilmon now?" Gabumon asked, confused as to why they wanted to fight when the Black Digimon were still a danger.

"Sure. If I win, you stop bossing my friends and me. And no more treating us like kids" Guilmon said.

"Deal." Impmon replied, before saying. "That's your deal. And as for mine... the winner gets Renamon!"

"What!?" Guilmon questioned, shocked at what Impmon was offering.

"You're putting Renamon on the line? " Veemon asked, before saying. "But she's your girlfriend, not a prize that can be wagered freely!"

"I know, but I am getting tired of her and her whining." Impmon said in reply.

"There's someone else isn't there? You found someone else you love more than Renamon." Guilmon said suddenly and sternly, making Impmon think in shock. 'Gah! He figured it out!?'

"Alright, yes. There's someone else. But that depends on this battle." Impmon said, before asking. "Do you accept the terms?"

Guilmon scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Very well. But since you're ditching Renamon for her sister, you'll be the one to break it to her!" He then told Impmon.

"Wait... You know its BlackRenamon?" Impmon asked.

"What!?" Everyone gasped.

'So that's why he spared BlackRenamon. He likes her more than Renamon!' Shoutmon thought.

"You love that BlackRenamon more than Renamon herself!? " Patamon asked, shocked by Impmon's words and actions.

"Great. Everyone's figured it out. Grr... Come on, Guilmon, let's just settle this!" Impmon sighed as he moved into a fighting position, in which Guilmon did the same and replied. "Anytime you're ready."

The little bet battle had begun.


	11. Expectations Surpassed

As Guilmon and Impmon were facing off, ready to battle for friendship, respect and the beauty that was Renamon, Guilmon remained calm as he stood, staring at Impmon, who could feel himself getting a bit frustrated.

The fact Guilmon was just standing there was putting Impmon on the edge.

And he wasn't the only one.

Curious, Veemon asked Agumon. "This is serious. Who do you think will win?"

"Impmon's more experienced in battle, but I'm sure Guilmon must have learnt something inside that chamber." Agumon replied, before asking. "So who knows?"

Deciding to hit first, Impmon charged leapt forward, throwing a punch at Guilmon, only to be surprised as Guilmon avoided the attack by moving his body to the left.

Impmon snarled as his anger got the better of him, causing him to throw punch after punch, only for Guilmon to sway his body back and forth, making Impmon's punches miss every time.

"What speed!" Dorululmon gasped, as he and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

Continuing to attack, Impmon added in some kicks to his attacks, only to have Guilmon dodge them too.

"Grr! Why won't my attacks hit you!?" Impmon shouted in an annoyed tone.

"It's simple. You're wasting good energy on attacks like those. The more you throw your fists and kicks about, the less energy you lose moving them about" Guilmon replied, before he saw an opening and slammed his hand into Impmon's stomach, making Impmon gasp in pain and stumble back.

"Just... one little... punch did that...?" Impmon thought a loud, clutching his stomach in pain as he spoke.

But before Impmon could do anything else, his face was met by a kick from Guilmon's powerful right leg, sending Impmon back and slamming him into a rock wall.

"I didn't see that kick coming!" AquaVeemon said amazed as she rose up from the spring, while Impmon climbed out of the rubble and snarled.

"Never lose sight of your opponent. And don't get so frustrated when in battle." Guilmon told Impmon.

However, Impmon just ignored the advice.

"Oh yeah! Ba Da Boom!" Impmon yelled as fired his signature fireball attack, only to watch as Guilmon deflected it with his hand.

"You deflected that!?" Impmon questioned in shock, before he exclaimed. "Rapid Fire Ba Da Boom!"

Impmon then released more fireballs, only for Guilmon to dodge and deflect them.

Watching Guilmon's skills, Azulongmon commented. "Leomon must have trained Guilmon well. Impmon was supposed to be the strongest of our group since he is the only one who can reach Mega Level without the aid of his partners, but Guilmon's strength, speed and knowledge have strengthened in just seven days."

"Grr! You're really annoying me now!" Impmon snarled as he prepared for a maximum charge.

"Ba Da Boom!" Impmon yelled in a tone full of fury, unleashing all his power within the blast.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon announced in reply as he shot a fireball from his mouth, which shot through the last fireball Impmon had, destroying it, before colliding with Impmon, making him cry out as he landed on the ground defeated.

With the fight over, Patamon asked. "How'd he do that?"

However, there was no reply, as all the Digimon were just as stunned.

"Impmon, are you ok?" Guilmon called out, watching as Impmon rose to his feet once again, in which the bearer of the Hazard mark then told him. "Too much frustration can be deadly. You need to control your personalities. Just as you know, my power level is equal to that of Beezlemon."

"What!?" Impmon asked in shock.

"Just as strong as Beelzemon?" Shoutmon gasped, before asking. "Just how strong is he?"

"Very." Leomon replied as a proud smile appeared on his face.

"Then if that's case... let's see how you fare against Beezlemon!" Impmon snapped.

"Go ahead." Guilmon replied, showing no worry that he was to fight a Mega Level Digimon.

Impmon snarled before he summoned his power and Digivolved to Beezlemon, ready to strike Guilmon down and show everyone he was the most powerful.

"Things are about to get serious now." Shoutmon commented, making Ballistamon nod in reply and then call out to the pair. "Don't destroy the landscape you two!"

As Beezlemon held his guns to Guilmon, he told him in a serious tone. "I've wanted to defeat you for a long time. I hope you ready to face your end!"

"Double Impact!" Beezlemon exclaimed as he pulled the triggers and fired, causing an explosion, followed by a cloud of dust to erupt from where Guilmon was standing, but kept firing.

Concerned for their well-being, Shoutmon yelled. "Beezlemon stop it! If you keep it up, you'll destroy this very island!"

Beezlemon stopped firing.

And when the dust cleared, his opponent was nowhere to be found.

"Oops, I guess I deleted him. Oh well" Beelzemon cackled, shocking the others Beelzemon would destroy his own friend just to prove his power.

That was until they all heard Guilmon say. "Wrong."

"What?" Beezlemon asked in shock, before turning around to see Guilmon standing behind him, completely unharmed.

"You need more than brute strength to win any battle if we're up against the Black Digimon." Guilmon said in a serious tone as he crossed his arms.

"How... how did he get over there?" Gumdramon asked, before stating. "His speed can't be that great!"

"Actually in the spirit room, the gravity is ten times heavier than the gravity here. Meaning that I can move faster than a speed Digimon." Guilmon explained in reply.

"I must admit, your speed is amazing." Beelzemon confessed in a somewhat impressed tone, before asking. "But without Takato's help, what hope do you have now?"

"Oh yeah. About that, watch this!" Guilmon announced, uncrossing his arms as he then yelled out.

The ground shook under the Digimon who all watched from the spring.

Even Beezlemon was surprised by the sheer power Guilmon was gaining.

"Anyone mind telling me what he's doing now?" Ballistamon asked curiously.

"Guilmon... Bio Digivolve to..." Guilmon called out before a crimson light covered his form, leaving everyone amazed, as when the light died down a familiar knight with a red cape and lance stood proudly before them all.

"Gallantmon!"

"He Digivolved!?" Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Shoutmon and every Digimon hero gasped, amazed.

"And to his Mega Form as well." Dorulumon added.

"I... impossible! I thought you needed Takato to become Gallantmon!" Beelzemon gasped.

"I did, but not now. I just learnt about us while in the Spirit Room. We all have these cores inside us that keeps our Digivolution forms in check. Once you've concentrated in your core and put all your power inside it, you can Digivolve without the use of your Tamer. I realized this while fighting Leomon ." Gallantmon said in reply.

-Flashback-

Guilmon was sparring with Leomon, who was naked, as they finished their showers, and were back to training, exchanging punches and kicks.

But as Guilmon went in to attack again, he put all his powers inside him and glowed with a powerful crimson light before he suddenly Digivolved to Growlmon.

Leomon was by surprised by such a result, as was Growlmon, who took a good look at on himself, while as Leomon and Piximon looked on in shock and awe.

-End flashback-

"Once I discovered this, I put more of my power into my core. Not only have I relearned to become Growlmon again, but WarGrowlmon as well and then Gallantmon, I can even reach Crimson Form." Gallantmon said.

'Unbelievable! 'He learnt all that just in that room for just seven days?' Beezlemon thought in shock.

"I took me seven years in that room while it only been days outside" Gallantmon said "And I show you something else." He raised his shield. "Shield of the Just!"

Firing a blast from his shield straight at Beezlemon, who had no time to get away or dodge the attack, was hit dead on, consuming him in Gallantmon's almighty power, in which Impmon emerged as the blast faded away, panting heavily as Gallantmon approached him.

"Not only can I Digivolve but my own strength has doubled or tripled more due to my Digivolution." Gallantmon explained before reverting back to Guilmon and then asked Impmon. "So now that we have calmed down a bit, shall we continue this fight? I know you have more left in you."

'I can't...' Impmon thought to himself. 'I know I had more but he'll just brush it off. But... it has calmed my mind now. And what's more...'

He smiled silently and rose up, and looked at Guilmon.

"No... It's over now. You've got me beat." Impmon said in reply.

"Huh?" Guilmon asked.

"I give up and that's no trick. I now realized you are him and there's no more point in fighting, I just can't beat you. So I surrender." Impmon said sincerely.

"Shocked to hear that, Agumon asked. "It's over? Is Guilmon really that strong now?"

However, unconvinced, Shoutmon stated. "I think Impmon might be pulling a trick."

"No. He means it" Gabumon said, making Veemon ask as he was seriously confused. "So Guilmon did win?"

"I think so." Wormmon replied.

"How powerful is he now? Knowing how to Digivolve and all?" Patamon asked.

"He's gone from a simple minded kid to a world class fighter." Gomamon said in a tone full of amazement.

"Guilmon... how powerful are you?" Agumon then had to ask.

"Don't get me wrong Guilmon. I'll start training again because I still want to beat you, but not right now. I can't defeat you now you're really powerful. So, we agreed. I'll stop bossing you around anymore and you keep Renamon." Impmon said.

"Impmon..." Guilmon said quietly, but realized that Impmon was telling the truth and then quietly nodded. "Alright, but you have to tell Renamon this."

"Deal." Impmon replied, pulling his hand out, before shaking hands with Guilmon.

"That was incredible Guilmon!" AquaVeemon stated, rising up, before she asked. "How'd you get so strong?"

Guilmon turned to the others and then chuckled.

"Uh oh. I see you guys are bathing in the water of the Digi Morph Spring." He then said.

"Digi Morph Spring? What do you...?" Veemon began to ask before he looked at AquaVeemon, in which her gaze fell upon him.

AquaVeemon had D-Cup sized breasts and vagina now, while Veemon had a penis and balls.

"What the...?" Agumon said in confusion and shock as he arose to see he too had a cock and a pair of balls hanging between his legs.

In fact, so did all the male Digimon.

"Where'd these come from?" Patamon questioned, covering up his privates.

"Relax guys. That's another thing I learnt in there." Guilmon reassured his friends. "I was showering under the same water in that room while I got human features as well. Must be the magic. Sorry girls, but unlike boys, you cannot hide your nudity."

Curiously Gomamon asked. "So we can hide it?"

Guilmon nodded in reply, before Gumdarmon asked, wanting to reach his maximum power once again. "You mentioned a core within us. Would it be cool if you showed us? That would be our only chance for us to Digivolve an to defeat the last Black Digimon."

In reply, Guilmon nodded and said. "Sure. I can teach you all."

"And you can go in our dojo and learn." Azulongmon told the heroic Digimon, before adding. "Better there than the opening."

The others nodded as they all followed Guilmon, while Impmon and Leomon stood alone.

"You're sure about giving Renamon to him?" Leomon asked and then stated. "She might not understand."

"I know, but Guilmon can help her understand." Impmon replied, knowing he was now available to BlackRenamon.

But still, he needed to explain the situation to Renamon.


	12. Break up and Forming new Relationships

After their battle, Impmon split from his friends and was now sitting outside the dojo, watching as Guilmon as teaching the other Digmon heroes how to access their powers into their cores.

"Impmon!" came a voice that caught his attention, which shocked him to see Renamon now standing before him, looking quite happy to see him.

"R... Renamon, what are you're doing here?" Impmon asked nervously, still not used to her speed and sneaking up on him.

"We've come to see you!" Renamon said in reply as the other girls then turned up, only to make Impmon say. "I thought you were told not to come!"

"Well we defied your rules." Rhythm replied, before having to know. "Now where's my big brave Agumon?"

"We did it! We finally did it!" Came a familiar male voice from inside the dojo that was swelling with pride.

"Shoutmon?" Lunamon asked, before she, Gatomon, Biyomon and Rhythm all ran in the dojo to see their friends and beloveds, leaving Impmon and Renamon all alone.

"I am so glad to see you alright. I was so worried about you" Renamon said as she was about to hug Impmon, only for him to stop her.

"Renamon... we need to talk..." Impmon told her in a serious tone, which perked up Renamon's curiosity and made her ask. "On what?"

-Inside the Dojo-

"We finally Digivolve again!" Shoutmon said in triumph as he and the others sat cross-legged, facing Guilmon.

"Plus me and Dorulumon can Digifuse again! Just like old times." Ballistamon added.

Dorulumon replied, unable to hide his smile. "Yeah, just like old times."

"Your training is impressive. Thanks for helping us relearn how to Digivolve!" Gumdramon said in a thankful tone, before stating. "I cannot wait to show the rest of those Black Digimon that the Superstar has his power back!"

"You mean you can Digivolve again?" Everyone then heard Gatomon ask as she brought the door down.

Unfortunately, Gatomon and Biyomon were still naked, having their naked bodies shown, while Rhythm and Lunamon were wearing their usual clothing, which was struggling to contain their new assets, and caught the Agumons and Patamon a great amount of shock and surprise.

"G... Gatomon...?" Patamon stammered, blushing upon seeing Gatomon's breasts, while Agumon, who was blushing too, stood and asked. "Biyomon? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's us." Biyomon said as she nodded in reply, before the Digimon of Love told Agumon and her male friends. "Don't mind our... 'appearances'. Renamon told us we swam in the Digi Morph Spring."

"What a coincidence. We did too." DATS Agumon replied, before having to know. "But what are you all doing here?"

"We had to come and see you. We don't care what Azulongmon said. We wanna fight alongside you!" Rhythm said in a determined reply, only for Patamon to say in concern. "But the Dark ones will brainwash you if you get too close to them! And I don't want to see you fall to the darkness again!"

"Actually there is a way overcome the Black Digimon's power and not let them control them." Guilmon spoke up and explained. "If they concentrated on their minds. They can make their minds strong to overcome any form of brainwashing."

Biyomon, Gatomon, Rhythm and Lunamon looked at Guilmon in shock and awe, before Gatomon broke the silence. "Wait... Guilmon? No, you can't be the same little Guilmon that Renamon came to see."

"Believe it or not, that is indeed Guilmon." Tentomon replied, before explaining. "While we were defeating some of the Black Digimon, he spent seven days in a room where a day is a year in term. That is why he is so big now and more intelligent compared to when you last saw him."

After the explanation, not wanting to seem rude, AquaVeemon decided to introduce herself. "Hello, It's nice to meet you all. Veemon has said so many nice things about each of you."

Curious, Biyomon asked the new Digimon. "And who are you?"

"This is AquaVeemon. She's from a lost kingdom. We rescued her from the Black Digimon " Veemon introduced, before telling Gatomon in a sincere and honest tone. "I just hope she'll be like what you are to Patamon, Gatomon."

Hearing that, Gatomon was about to ask what he meant when they heard Renamon yell. "You jerk!"

Which was then followed by a loud slap that caught everyone's attention.

"That was Renamon!" Guilmon said as they all rose, making Lunamon ask. "What is she so angry?"

"I think Impmon told her they are breaking up so he can be with BlackRenamon." Guilmon replied, before he quickly rushed out to check on his friends, making sure Renamon hadn't pummeled Impmon too hard.

"He's what!?" Gatomon asked in a shocked tone, leaving the other females just as shocked.

-With Impmon-

After his words, Renamon didn't take them too well; as Impmon was now on the ground as a red hand slap mark covered the left side of his face.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I like your sister more than you!" Impmon snapped.

"I cannot believe it! After all I did for you, and this is how you repay me!?" Renamon screamed angrily.

"Don't get me wrong, it was nice but you've gotten too whiny and needy, Fox-Face!" Impmon snarled as he rose once again, before telling Renamon in a serious tone "And I've had enough! We are breaking up and that's final!"

"So you can be with my sister? You conniving and selfish fiend!" Renamon shouted, before she slapped Impmon once more, just as everyone ran out.

"Renamon, stop!" Agumon called out as Renamon approached Impmon.

However, Renamon didn't listen as she lifted her right hand back up to slap Impmon once again, only for Guilmon to appear behind and grab her hand, preventing her assault.

"Let me go!" Renamon screamed, unsure who had stopped he, which caused the vixen Digimon to yell in an aggressive tone. "He ditched me! He dumped me! I want Impmon to suffer!"

"Calm down! Even I am not happy with him dumping you, but if his mind made up there's nothing you and I can't do." Guilmon told Renamon.

"Plus, he even put you as a deal in our little battle and he surrendered to me." He added

"Surrender to you? And who are...?" Renamon began to ask in demand, only to stop midsentence, looking in shock when she saw Guilmon in his new form, making her say in an equal tone of shock. "W...wait... Guilmon...?"

"Yes, it is I" Guilmon replied, releasing Renamon's hand, knowing Renamon's shock had made her relinquish her rage.

"I've spent seven years of training in a special room when it's only been seven days." Guilmon explained, amazing Renamon at his change.

"Guilmon... I can't believe it... how is this be?" Renamon asked, still in awe as she looked at Guilmon's new body.

"Heh. And in seven years, I don't remember seeing you with that body but that what happens when you swan in the Digi Morph Spring." Guilmon smirked as he looked at Renamon's body and breasts were still visible.

Renamon blushed and couldn't help but put her hands on Guilmon's face, before the bearer of the Hazard Mark told Renamon. "And... Impmon left you to me."

"What?" Renamon asked, before the vixen Digimon looked at Impmon and then to Guilmon once again.

"I don't want to force you into a relationship so soon, but if you need time, go ahead. Just remember, don't get so angry at Impmon's decision. I will do what he finished. And that's a promise." Guilmon said as he turned and leapt onto the roof for some time alone.

Renamon could only watch as he did, standing in silence.

"He's more mature than ever." Biyomon said, surprised that someone like Guilmon could quell Renamon's anger, making Gatomon comment in bewilderment. "He's really grown up that's for sure."

Shoutmon nodded in reply, before he suggested. "Hmm... I guess we really need to look in that book about improving minds. And we could help you girls Digivole too."

Lunamon turned to Shoutmon; determination filled her eyes as she replied. "Yes please. Help us get as strong as you."

"Sure." Shoutmon replied, smiling at Lunamon and her devotion, before the Digimon King said to her and the other female Digimon. "Follow us."

Meanwhile, as the group headed back inside, Impmon rubbed his cheeks and was about to head back inside, but not before speaking to Renamon.

"Believe me, Renamon. He's the one for you. Plus, he even defeated Beelzemon with ease. You know it too." Impmon said, before heading back inside, leaving Renamon alone, in which she leapt up onto the roof to meet up with Guilmon, hoping his new knowledge could help with her thoughts and questions.


	13. Building Bonds

Night had fallen upon the Digital World, and while most of the Digimon heroes had fallen asleep, a select few were still up.

Agumon and Biyomon were down at the hot springs, relaxing in the warm water together.

"I wonder if Renamon is alright." Biyomon said, worried for her friend, knowing a breakup would be hard on anyone, no matter how strong they were.

"She'll be fine. After all, she now has Guilmon. And now that you girls know how to improve your minds and can Digivolve, we will ask Azulongmon to allow you girls to come to battle too." Agumon reassured her.

Biyomon smiled and replied. "Yes. All thanks to Guilmon."

"But are you sure you be all right" Agumon asked her in concern.

"We'll be fine." Biyomon then reassured Agumon as she wrapped her arms around him and stated in a heartfelt tone. "Besides, I have you to protect me, as my guardian and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh? Yeah... I guess I am." Agumon said as he smiled, before Biyomon moved in, kissing Agumon on the lips, which he gladly returned.

As Agumon and Biyomon continued their loving embrace, Veemon and AquaVeemon had watched the scene from their bedroom window.

"Those two are devoted for each other." AquaVeemon commented, happy to see they had found love.

"Yeah. I kinda wish we were too though." Veemon replied without thinking, before he blushed as he felt AquaVeemon hug his arm.

"But we are. You already did so by having your friends rescue me and by meeting you. I thought I was the last of my species." AquaVeemon said, continuing to remain by Veemon's side.

"Well, I am glad you're safe." Veemon replied, before asking, taking his chance. "So after this, would you... like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love too." AquaVeemon said in reply, before she and Veemon turned to face each other and then engaged in a loving kiss.

Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon were on the roof, watching the stars, before Gatomon looked down at her new body, poked her breast and sighed. "I'm still trying to get used to this, knowing I cannot reverse it."

"Cheer up. At least you can Digivolve again." Patamon replied, trying to cheer Gatomon up, before he saw what she was doing, making the Digimon of Hope say. "And please don't do that!"

"Why?" Gatomon asked, before saying in a sexy and seductive tone. "Does it turn you on?"

"Ahh... well you're making me blush..." Patamon replied, trying to keep his innocence.

Gatomon giggled at how cute Patamon's shyness was before she then hugged him from behind, gently pushing Patamon's head back so his head laid on her boobs.

"Hey it's fine. Don't worry Patamon." Gatomon said as the feline Digimon then stated in a loving tone. "Besides, you do know I love you, no matter how we change."

Patamon smiled and replied, matching the love Gatomon had for him. "Yeah and I love you too."

Gatomon smiled and kissed him on his forehead, making Patamon blush more, but then smiled.

And as Patamon and Gatomon remained together in their loving position, Lunamon was talking with Shoutmon.

"So tomorrow we all go straight to the Black Digimon hideout and settle things?" She asked, as she and Shoutmon sat at a table together, while a candle lit the room.

"Yeah. We have to stop them before they destroy the Digital World" Shoutmon said determined to protect everyone he loved. "Whatever happens, stay close to me. I don't want to lose my Queen."

"I will, and don't worry. I can fight just as well as you. And thanks to you." Lunamon replied, placing her hands on Shoutmon's, making the pair smile at one another.

Shoutmon smiled, remembering how she wished for him to train her and she kept pushing herself, never giving up, before the Digimon King smiled and kissed Lunamon's hand.

"I do love you." He told her.

"And I you." Lunamon replied, before she looked through the window on the roof and asked. "I wonder how those two are getting on?"

"Well, considering Renamon is still hurting after Impmon dumping her and in shock of Guilmon's new appearance, anything can happen." Shoutmon replied, unsure how things would end for the Tamer's Digimon but just hoped it would end well.

-On another roof-

Guilmon with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he felt the wind around him, making the ends of his scarf flap in the flow of the wind.

"Guilmon." He then heard Renamon say, making him open his eyes, turn and face her.

"What is it?" Guilmon asked her.

"Tell me... how did you change so much? I know been in a room which seven days can turn into seven years but how hard was your training?" Renamon asked back as she stood by his side, before he explained.

And after a while Renamon nodded...

"I see." Renamon said, understanding how much Guilmon endured and went through to get stronger and to prove he was capable of being just as smart as the others, making the foxy Digimon have to ask in a slightly concerned tone. "So you haven't seen me more than seven years and you trained that hard without eat or sleep?"

"Indeed. I have to be stronger. I am tired of people seeing me as a child" Guilmon replied.

"Nobody thinks of you like that." Renamon told Guilmon, who sighed and replied sadly. "No... I see it all. Impmon always treats me like I'm dirt and I have to do something. But the battle we had, I didn't want to involve you, but he insisted. He really must have loved BlackRenamon secretly."

"Yes I heard. You overpowered both Impmon and Beezlemon. Even as Gallantmon. That makes you more powerful than any of us. That makes me nothing." Renamon said, a mixture of pride and sadness filled her tone.

"What's wrong?" Guilmon then asked as Renamon sat on the roof in despair.

"I wanted to be the one to beat you ever since our first battle. I always viewed you as a powerful Digimon. But now look at you. I am nowhere near as powerful as you. And even if we fight, I would easily been beaten by you in mere seconds, just like you beat Impmon. I give up. I am no Digimon." Renamon said as woe consumed her, only for Guilmon to snap.

"Don't you dare say that!" Guilmon told Renamon in an angered and serious tone, before he said. "You are a Digimon! Besides, I don't see you as a rival! I really looked up to you, don't you know?"

Surprised by hearing that, Renamon blushed.

"Guilmon..."

"You're the inspiration I wanted to train to begin with! You're strong! You're so independent with yourself and others! You always look out for others!" Guilmon said, before he blushed and confessed. "And even before you dated Impmon, I fell in love with you."

Renamon's eyes widened at Guilmon's reply.

And she could tell that Guilmon was telling the truth, before he looked away from her.

"Besides, I hate to see you like this, that is why I asked to spend some time alone and..." Guilmon began to say, before Renamon hugged him tightly.

Guilmon was shocked by the sudden embrace and only stood as she hugged him more.

"Thank you, Guilmon. I never thought I hear those words from you. And I am so sorry. I am sorry I broke your heart when I dated Impmon. But I can repair it if you wish. Because even though I dated Impmon in the past, I have stronger feelings for you. I lied to myself that I wanted to best you but in truth, I wanted to be with you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me and accept me." Renamon said as she began to cry a bit.

Guilmon remained quiet, before returning her hug and whispering to her. "It's ok. We both have amends to make."

Guilmon and Renamon remained on the roof, still hugging each other, as their feelings for each other grew stronger than before.

But as they remained in their embrace, Guilmon tried not to blush as he felt Renamon's huge breasts pressing against his chest, while Renamon was blushing too from feeling Guilmons muscular body so close to her.

Just then the two looked at each other, still holding each other before putting their lips on each other.

The kiss was long and eternal as both closed their eyes and favoured it.

Guilmon then put a hand to the back of Renamon's head as both deepened it, before Renamon lifted her right leg and hugged tighter.

After the kiss, they both stared at each and for the first time since they saw each other and smiled.

"You're a better kisser than Impmon." Renamon said.

"Yeah I guess so. And I love you, Renamon" Guilmon said in all his love and honesty.

"I love you too, Guilmon" Renamon replied, matching Guilmon's love, before the vixen Digimon then laid her head on Guilmon's chest as they resumed hugging.

"And if you want to join us in battle, just stay close to me. I help you improve your mind and help you Digivolve again. I don't want to lose you ever again." Guilmon told her.

"You won't. After all, I am your prize" Renamon grinned and rubbed his chest.

They sat in their loving embrace throughout the night, hoping the night could last forever so they could stay close to each other.

-The next day-

Everyone was up and early, ready to take down the rest of the Black Digimon and stop their evil.

And they were all particularly glad that Guilmon and Renamon were now together, as well as Azulongmon granting the females permission to fight.

"To end things once and for all" said Gomamon.

"Good luck brave warriors and keep your heads high." Azulongmon replied.

"We will." DATS Agumon said, before smiling at Rhythm, who smiled back.

Guilmon and Renamon held hands and smiled before turning to the directions of the Black Island, where Guilmon's expression turned serious as he thought. 'I'm coming for you BlackGuilmon. I'm ready now.'

-Back at the castle-

The cloaked figure stood as he removed his hood to reveal a black Guilmon with red marks and yellow eyes.

'And I will be waiting...' BlackGuilmon thought in answering Guilmon's remark, awaiting the arrival of his other side.


	14. Change of a Black Heart

While the heroes had patched their wounds and formed new relationships, conflict had arisen amongst the Black Digimon.

"Let me pass, BlackImpmon. I need to see BlackGuilmon." BlackRenamon said as BlackImpmon blocked her path.

"Tch. I won't let you pass, weakling!" BlackImpmon snarled.

"What do you mean?" BlackRenamon asked, which made BlackImpmon state. "You're becoming too close to the opposing side." BlackImpmon "You allowed that weak side of me to convince you to go over to their side!"

"He didn't!" BlackRenamon retorted, trying to redeem herself. "I will defeat him and..."

"Silence! We have no use for someone like you! And I know that you care for that Impmon!" BlackImpmon yelled, raising his hand, making her ask in worry. "What... what are you're doing?"

"If you cannot defeat one Digimon, than you're pathetic!" BlackImpmon replied, ready to strike BlackRenamon down, only for a voice to command. "Hold it right there!"

BlackImpmon and BlackRenamon then turned to see Guilmon, Renamon and Impmon approaching them.

"You..." BlackRenamon said as she stared at spotted Impmon, before her gaze met her light side, making her ask. "So you came after all... sister?"

"Sorry I'm late. But listen, we're here to help you." Renamon stated, making BlackRenamon snarl. "Help me? I don't need your help!"

"Don't say that, babe. You're only lying to yourself." Impmon said, grinning.

"I don't recall sending you an invitation!" BlackImpmon said to Impmon.

"Yeah? We invited ourselves!" Impmon replied in an outburst, but BlackImpmon ignored Impmon as he noticed Guilmon.

"Well, look who decided to show up. The secret weapon!" BlackImpmon snarled upon seeing Guilmon.

Seeing he was outmatched, BlackImpmon told BlackRenamon. "BlackRenamon, I am giving you one more chance. Destroy them and I let you rejoin us!"

"Don't listen to him, BlackRenamon! He plans to Delete you anyway!" Impmon called out in concern for her.

BlackRenamon just gasped, but remained silent.

"You failed to beat Impmon, but you should have no trouble taking care of your pesky sister! Destroy her before I get impenitent!" BlackImpmon ordered.

"I can tell by just looking, BlackImpmon. You cannot defeat Beezlemon." Guilmon said, smiling seriously. "You can't win."

Impmon turned in surprise upon hearing Guilmon's statement, which made Impmon comment. "Well that's good news".

"Hmph. What a good lie you have. I'll show you all my power!" BlackImpmon exclaimed.

"Then fight me, unless you're afraid." Impmon said as he then Warp Digivolved to Beelzemon, making BlackImpmon snap and yell out in fury. "Oh I will. I won't lose to a dependant weakling!"

With his rage and darkness BlackImpmon snapped, before he unleashed his darkness and Digivolved too, only to become TyrantBeezlemon, a Digimon whose entire ensemble consisted of black, while his red eyes glared with hatred.

BlackRenamon then stood and Dark Digivolved to Kuzuhamon, a black version of Sakuyamon, who was determined to show she was the stronger sister and had not gone soft.

But, to her surprise, Renamon Bio-Merged into Sakuyamon without the assistance of Rika.

"You can reach Mega Level now?" Kuzuhamon questioned, before she began to say. "I thought you needed..."

"I only need a certain someone to help me Digivolve on my own now." Sakuyamon replied as she smiled at Guilmon.

Kuzuhamon snarled before she leapt at Sakuyamon and tried to stab her with her spear, however, Sakuyamon blocked the attack with her staff and then pushed Kuzuhamon back.

"Ura Izuna!" Kuzuhamon exclaimed as she went in to strike her sister with her kuda-gitsune.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" Sakuyamon called in response, before she used the power of Kongou Shakujou spear to create two pink rings of energy around herself that formed a barrier of cherry blossom petals, stopping Kuzuhamon in her tracks.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon and TyrantBeelzemon were in their own fight, blasting at one another with their shotguns.

With each shot fired, their bullets only cancelled out each other and resulted in a massive barrage of explosions.

But Guilmon's words echoed in Beelzemon's head, making him wonder if he could actually defeat TyrantBeelzemon with ease.

As Beelemon and TyrantBeelzemon continued to fire at one another, dodging each shot and countering with their own, Guilmon had taken to sit on the rock, watching as his girlfriend and his friend clashed against their dark doppelgangers, knowing how the outcomes would end.

Whatever attacks Kuzuhamon tried, Sakuyamon continued to repel and block every attack, which made Kuzuhamon more impatient with herself.

"You always have to have everything you know!?" Kuzuhamon then yelled.

"Huh?" Sakuyamon asked, as she was confused as to what her sister was talking about.

"A Tamer! Friends! Power! A boyfriend! Everything! You have everything" Kuzhamon screamed, before saying. "Both you and Impmon are perfect for each other and..."

"Impmon?" Sakuyamon questioned, making her state. "We're not perfect for each other. We broke up."

"What?" Kuzhamon asked, as she was shocked to hear that.

"You heard me. He dumped me for you, so we broke up. I got a new boyfriend now and he's more perfect than him. And he's sitting right there, watching over me." Sakuyamon replied, before she smiled as she gazed at Guilmon.

"You and him?" Kuzhamon had to ask, before turning to look at Guilmon, leaving her stunned by his appearance.

"So this is why he didn't come to the island earlier." Kuzhamon commented, before she questioned. "What was he doing?"

"Training. Training so he can defeat BlackGuilmon. Training to better himself. And his new body makes me love him more than I love Impmon!" Sakuaymon replied.

Knowing she wasn't lying, Kuzhamon stopped fighting and stood silently.

"Sorry sister. But I better rap this up." Sakuyamon then said solemnly.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon announced as she leapt high into the air and created a sphere of mystical blue flames within her Kongou Shakujou, before launching it right at Kuzhamon, who cried out as she was unable to withstand the power and De-Digivolved back into BlackRenamon.

With her defeat, BlackRenamon fell to her knees, while Sakuyamon reverted back to Renamon and walked over to her fallen sister.

"I'm so confused... what am I suppose to do now? Twice I couldn't win!" BlackRenamon sobbed, angry at her enemies, but more at herself.

However, her rage subsided and was replaced with confusion when Renamon smiled and hugged her.

"It's simple. Train hard and you'll become stronger." Renamon reassured, before saying in a friendly and caring tone. "Besides, I know the truth. You only joined them cause of jealously over me. Impmon can help you with that. Just, leave them and come with us. What'd you say?"

BlackRenamon remained stunned, but then her emotions took over and she returned the hug, crying into her sister's shoulder.

But seeing BlackRenamon had failed once more, TyrantBeelzemon yelled. "I knew you couldn't win! You're pathetic!"

Both Renamon and BlackRenamon turned to see TyrantBeelzemon and were shocked to see he was pointing his guns at them.

"Leave her alone!" Beelzemon then shouted, pointing his gun at his dark self, making TyrantBeelzemon ask in a wicked tone, seeing he now had the upperhand. "So you care about this little traitor?"

"Yeah. I know realize I love BlackRenamon and I will protect her from anyone who harms her. Put your gun down! Your fight is with me!" Beelzemon ordered.

BlackRenamon was touched by Beelzemon's commitment to protect her out of love.

"Impmon..." She said softly, feeling a new warm sensation within her.

"Hmph. I will finish things with you after I am done with this little traitor. I will enjoy defeating her along with her sister!" TyrantBeelzemon stated.

"No!" Beelzemon yelled out.

"Final End Im..."

SLAM!

"Gaaaarrgghhh! Aaaahhhh!" TyrantBeelzemon cried out in pain, while Beelzemon, Renamon and BlackRenamon looked in surprise and awe to see Guilmon had slammed his elbow right into TyrantBeelzemon's stomach, making the evil Mega Digimon drop his guns.

"Guilmon! Thank you!" Renamon smiled, happy that her boyfriend came to their rescue, but knew he always had and would.

Guilmon then moved his elbow, making TyrantBeelzemon place his hand on his wound as he clutched his stomach.

"Sorry. But you let yourself wide open you know. Bad time to drop your defense." Guilmon told TyrantBeelzemon, which only angered him.

"You... you... twerp..." TyrantBeelzemon tried to say, but was in so much pain he was bearly able to speak or move.

"Beelzemon! You may finish him off before he get a chance to recover!" Guilmon then called out, before wrapping his arms around the two Renamon and leapt out of the way, giving Beelzemon a clear shot to finish off his evil copy.

"He got them away. Hmm... Not bad. Thanks Guilmon!" Beelemon said, before facing TyrantBeelzemon.

"And as for you..." Beelzemon said as he concentrated his power and reached his Blast Mode.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Beelzemon exclaimed, using Leomon's attack, he launched an aura in the shape of a lion's head from his fist that hit and consumed TyrantBeelzemon, destroying him.

With another Black Digimon defeated, Beelzemon reverted back to Impmon and then rushed towards BlackRenamon, to see how she was doing.

"You alright?" Impmon asked.

BlackRenamon looked silent and then had to know.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much? And why... do I feel like, I should be happy that you rescued me? I tried to harm you all this time and..." BlackRenamon questioned, but stopped when Impmon hugged her.

"It's alright. Don't beat yourself about it. I did it because I have fallen in love with you. You're the reason I broke up with Renamon in the first place. Just stay with us and you'll know how it feels to have friends who support you." Impmon offered.

BlackRenamon was touched by Impmon's words and, for the first time, she smiled before she hugged Impmon back.

"Thank you... Impmon... I'd gladly join you. And I love you too" BlackRenamon admitted, which made Impmon smile back at the dark furred vixen Digimon.

"And thank you Guilmon, for coming to our rescue." Renamon smiled, hugging Guilmon.

"No worries. I'm just glad they're together." Guilmon replied, before saying as he then turned to the castle. "But our fight is far from over."

And with a new ally on their side, they headed to meet up with the others for the final battle.


	15. Clash of Stars

Continuing to venture forth, the heroic Digimon had split up into several groups in order to storm BlackGuilmon's castle and take down the remaining Dark Digimon within.

While Guilmon, Renamon and Impmon had stuck together, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon and Biyomon had formed a second squad, while DATS Agumon, Rhythm, Shoutmon, Lunamon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon had joined up as the third and final team.

"I wonder how Guilmon and the others are doing." Rhythm said, before suggesting. "Maybe we should've made it two teams instead of three?"

"No. Guilmon wanted to go with just his friends." DATS Agumon replied. "Besides, he's more than a match for any Black Digimon that they encounter."

"That'll all change once he's met me!" A dark voice suddenly interrupted.

Everyone looked for the source of the voice, before a dark figure shot down from the sky and tried to slam down on Gumdramon.

But Gumdramon managed to avoid the attack and counter.

"Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon exclaimed as he spun around and slammed his tail into the unknown Digimon, knocking him back and revealing his identity.

"It... it's me..." Gumdramon said, shocked as he looked upon his counterpart, only his skin was black, his eyes and 'X' shaped head scar were red, while gray coloured armour covered his chest.

"I am VileGumdramon." He corrected. "The most feared Digimon in all the DigiQuartz! I was hoping one day we'd meet."

Everyone just stared at him before Gumdramon said. "I've never heard of you before."

Annoyed, VileGumdramon yelled. "I was feared throughout all of the DigiQuartz and known as the Darkstar Digimon! And once I defeat you, I will become twice the Digimon. Twice as powerful, twice as vile."

"Does that include twice as annoying?" Shoutmon interrupted, only angering VileGumdramon further and making him state in fury. "You! I hate you almost as much and I hate him!"

"Uh, who are you talking about?" Ballistamon asked curiously.

"ShadowShoutmon!" VileGumdramon yelled.

"I was the most powerful Digimon ever created; nobody could stop me, until he showed up. He beat me without even Digivolving, so I swore one day I would find him and I would destroy him!" VileGumdramon explained, before facing Gumdramon and saying. "But I should also thank you. If you hadn't defeated Quartzmon, I wouldn't have been able to escape the DiqiQuartz or wind up here."

Preparing to fight the Dark Digimon, Shoutmon withdrew his mic, only for Gumdramon to step in front of him.

"I've got this." He said in a serious tone, causing Shoutmon to ask. "Are you sure?"

"You heard him. There's a Dark copy of you around here. You need to save your energy." Gumdramon replied, only to then state. "Besides, this is the chance to show my new strength. It's time for this Superstar to shine!"

"Gumdramon Digivolve to... Arresterdramon!" Arresterdramon announced proudly, ready to take on VileGumdramon.

And seeing there was no changing his mind, Shoutmon smiled and said to Arresterdramon. "Alright then. Best of luck."

Watching the others leave, VileGumdramon turned to face Arresterdramon and smirked.

"So you too can Digivolve?" VileGumdramon asked, before saying. "I'm actually glad, because that way I can crush you and show I don't need an advantage to defeat you."

"VileGumdramon Dark Digivolve too..." VileGumdramon then yelled out as his body was consumed in darkness and began to grow until he was the same height as Arresterdramon, in which the darkness then dispersed, showing his new form.

While his skin remained black and his chest armour was the same shade of gray, his gauntlets and leggings matched the colour of his chest armour, before he then roared out. "VenomArresterdramon!"

"Now let's see who the true star of the Digital World really is!" VenomArresterdramon exclaimed, before he shot forward at Arresterdramon and tried to slam him with a devastating punch.

But, Arresterdramon managed to counter.

Arresterdramon and VenomArresterdramon were soon locked in a combative stalemate.

With every punch one threw, the other would dodge or counter, only to continue the chain of attacks.

But the, when Arresterdramon tried to attack with a right hook, resulting in VenomArresterdramon grasping his fist and then trying his luck by punching Arresterdramon with his left fist, only for Arresterdramon to grab it.

With the pair forced into a combative stance, VenomArresterdramon then asked curiously. "Tell me, why do you fight?"

"What?" Was Arresterdramon's reply, confused as to why his enemy would ask such a question in the middle of their conflict.

"You heard me. I fight for power. What do you fight for?" VenomArresterdramon replied.

"I fight for my friends!" Arresterdramon stated, making VenomArresterdramon smirk and ask. "The same friends who banished you into the DigiQuartz?"

Hearing that weakened both Arresterdramon's strength and morale, allowing VenomArresterdramon to break from Arresterdramon's grasp.

"Twister Tail Caliber!" VenomArresterdramon yelled, slamming his tail into Arresterdramon and knocking the Superstar Digimon down.

Struggling to get up, Arresterdramon managed to say. "They had to. I was just like you, a massive jerk who only cared about himself and did whatever he wanted. But thanks to them, I changed."

"Yeah, they changed you to a weakling." VenomArresterdramon replied in an arrogant tone, before adding. "Especially that useless human brat who used you."

"His name is Tagiru!" Arresterdramon snapped back, defending his human partner and friend, which filled him with a great surge of power that radiated his entire being.

"What is this?" VenomArresterdramon questioned, forcing to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light with his arm.

And when the light died down, VenomArresterdramon was shocked to see Arresterdramon had changed.

His muscles had doubled in size, while his fangs and claws had sharpened and tore from his faceguard and gauntlets.

Golden wings had emerged from his back, while his tail had increased in mass as the anchor sharpened and turned a shade of gold.

"This is the power I got thanks to my bond with Tagiru." Arresterdramon explained, before he announced proudly. "Arresterdramon Superior Mode!"

"You... you Digivolved again?" VenomArresterdramon asked in shock, before stating as his body was encircled in an aura of darkness. "This changes nothing! I still have my power!"

"I will... I will destroy you!" VenomArresterdramon roared as he shot forward at great speed, matched by Arresterdramon, who was encircled in light.

Arresterdramon and VenomArresterdramon then shot past each other, exchanging a final attack, one that would determine their fates.

And after their attack, Arresterdramon collapsed onto one knee, De-Digivolving back to Gumdramon, who was covered in wounds, while VenomArresterdramon remained standing, until he suddenly roared out in agony as various sections of his body began to leak out Data.

"No, I can't lose! How can this be happening!?" He questioned, making Gumdramon smirk and reply. "You fight for yourself and thought that friendship was a weakness. When you fight for others, that's true power."

As Gumdramon had finished his staement, VenomArresterdramon was unable to maintain the damage inflicted upon him and erupted in a massive burst of corrupted Data.

And with VenomArresterdramon defeat, Gumdramon smiled.

"And victory goes to the Superstar!" Gumdramon announced proudly.


	16. Darkened Friendships

With the last team that consisted of the Odaiba Digimon, the group was making their way towards the castle, traversing through a twisted forest that had been warped due to the evil that was infecting the island.

Hoping to gain the element of surprise and enter the castle with no detection, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon and Biyomon kept moving forward.

That was until Veemon sensed something in the shadows of one of the trees.

"Look out!" Veemon called out, pushing Wormmon to the side, before black coloured webbing shot out from the darkness of the treetops and bound the 'V' marked dragon's arms and legs.

"What is this gunk?" Veemon asked as he struggled to break free.

"Veemon!" Wormmon called in concern, only to then wind up covered in the same darkness, as it shot out from the side, consuming his back and forcing him onto his stomach.

Seeing their friends trapped by the dark webs, Agumon told the pair. "Hold on guys, we'll have you out in a minute."

However, as Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon were about to try and tear the strands of darkness off their friends, Veemon suddenly shouted. "Wait!"

Moving their arms away due to Veemon's sudden outburst, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship then explained his reason. "Keep away from us. I have no idea what this gunk is, but I bet the second you touch it, you'll wind up stuck to us."

"How right you are." A dark, though familiar, voice replied from the shadows, making the Odaiba Digimon turn and look up to see upon on of the warped trees was a dark version of Flamedramon, who had black skin, gray shaded armour, which had the mark of evil crest marked upon on his chest armour, while a black skinned Wormmon was curled on his right shoulder.

"So at long last we finally meet the Digimon that helped bring us into existence." The dark version of Wormmon said, before he stated as Veemon's evil side jumped from the tree and landed before his enemies. "It'll be a joy to rid you from it, right DarkFlamedramon?"

"No argument there, DarkWormmon." DarkFlamedramon replied, revealing their identities.

But upon hearing the statement of DarkWormmon, Veemon asked in demand. "Wait. If we helped you, then why destroy us? Why are you doing this?"

"While many of the Dark Digimon do fight for their own selfish purposes, we do see the value of friendship and we plan to get what we both deserve."

Confused, Biyomon questioned. "What you deserve?"

"Power and revenge. What else?" DarkFlamedramon replied.

His reply disgusted Biyomon and the other Digimon, before DarkFlamedramon then glared at Veemon and told the Digimon of Miracles. "I may've been created from you but because of that, I was imprisoned beneath that cursed Digi-Egg for ages. And while you slept the whole time, I was awake! Forced to do nothing but feel my rage burning in my heart as it continued to grow. I remained sealed underneath for what felt like an eternity, that was until that human brat you call a friend undid the seal and allowed me to escape. However, being sealed away had drained much of my power, so I was unable to get my revenge right away and spent the last few years harnessing my darkness to give me the power needed to crush you!"

"And similar circumstances affect you, Wormmon." DarkWormmon spoke up, before the Dark Digimon explained to the Digimon of Kindness. "While your partner was taking over the Digital World, your sadness, pain and anger towards him grew in your heart, darkening it and making me stronger. But after you sacrificed yourself to allow Magnamon to defeat Kimeramon, I split from your subconscious and gained a body to call my own."

Hearing how they had unintentionally created their dark sides, Veemon said to Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon. "You three go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Agumon had to ask in concern fro his friends, only for Veemon to reply in serious tone, never heard in him before. "Since we created these cheap copies, it's only right we defeat them."

Agumon nodded in understanding, before he, Gabumon and Biyomon took off, leaving the Digimon of Miracles and the Digimon of Kindness against their black-hearted doppelgangers.

Watching Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon make a break for it; DarkWormmon slithered down DarkFlamedramon, stood beside his ally and said. "We had intended to trap you all with my Shadow Net attack and reduce you all to Digital ashes."

"But since you were the only two who stuck around, I guess we'll destroy you before moving on to your friends." DarkFlamedramon added as spheres of black flame consumed his clawed gauntlets.

"Dark Flare Fist!" He then called out, unleashing the flames right at Veemon and Wormmon, both Digimon still trapped in DarkWormmon's webbing and were consumed by the blaze.

However, DarkFlamedramon and DarkWormmon were forced back a little, as a powerful wind shot out, cancelling out the flames and revealing Veemon and Wormmon had Digivolved to ExVeemon and Stingmon.

"So you escaped my attack by Digivolving?" DarkFlamedramon asked, before commenting in an impressed tone. "I didn't think two worthless Digimon like you had it in ya."

"Well, we did have some help thanks to a friend of ours'." Stingmon replied, referring to Guilmon.

"It doesn't matter, we will still defeat you. Dark Flare Fist!" DarkFlamedramon then exclaimed, launching two more black fireballs at Stingmon.

However, ExVeemon got in the way, protecting his friend, blocking the attack and countering with his own.

"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon roared as he unleashed an energy wave from the X pattern on its chest, shooting through the darkness and striking down his and Stingmon's dark counterparts.

As the pair were knocked down, falling onto their backs, DarkFlamedramon De-Digivolved.

His form shrunk until he was the exact shape and size as Veemon, only his skin was black and his eyes were a darker shade of red, showing the anger and hatred within them.

But seeing this as a chance to defeat the evils, Stingmon shot forward, withdrew his energy blades and called out. "Spiking Strike!"

As Stingmon's blades came down, ready to finish off what ExVeemon had started, both were left stunned when DarkWormmon leapt up in front of Veemon's dark doppelganger and took the hit for him.

Watching as DarkWormmon was slashed and knocked down, the evil that had manifested from Veemon yelled in a surprisingly concerned tone. "DarkWormmon!"

Quickly picking himself back up and rushing to DarkWormmon's fallen form, he picked up DarkWormmon, holding him close to his body.

"BlackVeemon...?" DarkWormmon then spoke, making BlackVeemon look at him. "Are you ok...?"

"I... I'm fine." BlackVeemon replied, leaving the ExVeemon and Stingmon at a loss for words.

So far all the Black Digimon they had encountered or had known to be defeated were rotten to the core, caring about nothing but power, revenge and destruction.

But BlackVeemon and DarkWormmon actually cared about someone other than themselves, showing that in their black hearts was a small light that was ignited by their trust and friendship.

"You hurt my best friend..." BlackVeemon spoke up as darkness began to encircle him and DarkWormmon, before BlackVeemon then yelled in a tone of rage and fury. "And now you both will pay!"

The darkness then completely consumed the duo, while creating a powerful surge of negative energy through out the area, making ExVeemon ask, while he had to bring up his right arm to shield his eyes form the sheer power. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're about to find out." Stingmon replied, as he too had to fend off the unbelievable power that was surging from the darkness.

The darkness then faded, leaving both ExVeemon and Stingmon in awe as to what they were now up against.

Through the combined power of their darkness and actual bonds of trust and friendship between them, the dark duo had performed a Dark DNA Digivolution.

Now stood a massive figure that looked like Imperialdramon in his Fighter Mode, only his entire being, including the remaining patches of armour and his skin were black, while the wings on his back were a dark crimson and had taken to a more bat-like shape, showing his evil form.

"Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode!" He roared out, ready to crush ExVeemon and Stingmon.

"Ready to face our combined power?" Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode asked, not giving ExVeemon or Stingmon much of a choice as he then shot forward at great speed.

"Darkness Blade!" He exclaimed, summoning a sword of pure darkness from his gauntlet and then slashed down at the pair.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon quickly called out in reply as he got before ExVeemon and tried to hold back the attack.

However, Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode's power was far too great, breaking straight through Stingmon's blades and slashing his chest, making the Digimon of Kindness cry out in pain as he was thrown back several feet.

"Stingmon!" ExVeemon yelled in concern, only to hear Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode's voice behind him. "You should pay more attention to yourself."

"Dispositron Laser!" He then announced, firing a blast of negative energy from his Positron Laser that struck ExVeemon in the back and knocked him down too, where he landed beside Stingmon's fallen form.

Seeing their enemies down, Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode then told the pair in an arrogant tone. "That's it, lie there and accept your fate."

However, ExVeemon and Stingmon, despite the damage they both had sustained, managed to rise to their feet, before ExVeemon said. "We won't be defeated... not by the likes of you..."

"We will win!" ExVeemon and Stingmon then exclaimed in determined tones, in which both began to glow with energy as their injuries began to heal at a rapid pace, shocking Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode.

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Imperialdramon!" The pair called out, combining their strength as one, shocking their evil form.

"But how...?" Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode questioned.

"Because our bonds are stronger than yours'." Imperialdramon replied in a serious tone, thinking about Tai, Agumon, Davis, Ken, Guilmon, Impmon, Renamon and all the other's who cared about them.

Hearing that, Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode roared out as he inserted his Dispositron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest. "We'll see about that! Giga Devastation!"

Imperialdramon: Darkness Mode then unleashed all of his dark energy in the form of a destructive energy wave, which devastated the surrounding area as it shot right at the real Imperialdramon.

"You may fight for each other, but we fight for all those we have. And their friendship gives us more strength than you will ever have!" Imperialdramon replied, before he yelled out. "Giga Crusher!"

Imperialdramon then too inserted his laser into his chest and then fired, causing the blasts to collide in a powerful onslaught, destroying all around both Imperialdramon.

But to the shock of the dark form of Imperialdramon, their blast began to weaken and the Giga Crusher shot through, making him cry out in disbelief that he could lose as he was consumed by the blast and destroyed.

With his defeat, Imperialdramon reverted back to Veemon and Wormmon, both of whom remained in place, not only because they had used so much energy to defeat their dark doppelganger, but both were also thinking that while BlackVeemon and DarkWormmon were created from the darkness of their hearts, they had fought for a reason beyond revenge.

However, the pair knew there was still more to do, in which they left the forest, which was now in ruins, to reunite with their friends and continue their adventure against the remaining Black Digimon.


	17. Tainted Love

Soaring through the darkened skies was Biyomon, facing against her dark counterpart, BlackBiyomon, an avian Digimon much like herself, only her feathers were pitch black, with dark purple outlines on her head, fore feather and tail.

Her eyes were dark red, showing off a combination of lust and evil, while her talons were coloured dark grey and were razor sharp.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called out, flapping her wings, creating a green coloured flame that spiraled around as it headed straight for BlackBiyomon.

However, seeing the attack just made BlackBiyomon smirk, before she easily rid the flames with a simple force of wind, shocking Biyomon.

"If that's the best you can do, you should just give up now." BlackBiyomon commented, breaking Biyomon from her shock.

"Never! Not until I defeat you!" She replied in a determined tone, before her body began to glow with energy.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" She then called out, ready to continue her fight against her Black Digimon self in order to save the Digital World.

As her Digivolution was reaching its end, Birdramon remembered how she, Agumon and Gabumon were ambushed by BlackBiyomon, in which they were more than willing to fight alongside her, but wanting to show her strength, Biyomon insisted Agumon and Gabumon continue, just in case they had to face off against their evil sides or if they would have to verse a secret weapon that the Black Digimon had in store for them, like a corrupted version of Omnimon.

But her main reason was to also protect the Digimon she loved and to show her strength as the Digimon of Love.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon announced, unleashing a massive surge of flames that consumed BlackBiyomon, making Birdramon smile, thinking her flames had destroyed BlackBiyomon.

However, her smile faded as her flames then turned black, before erupting, revealing that BlackBiyomon had Dark Digivolved into Saberdramon, a gray-feathered doppelganger of the Digimon of Love.

With her Champion form revealed, Saberdramon decided to test out her dark powers.

"Night Roar!" She exclaimed, causing a barrage of black feathers to shoot from her wings, cutting, slicing and burning Birdramon, making her cry out in pain, while Saberdramon watched on with a wicked smile.

And Saberdramon's smile only grew as the skies around them began to darken further, before dark purple coloured lightning shot down around the avian Digimon, making her comment. "Looks like the fun has just started."

The outcome of the battle was not in Birdramon's favour.

Not only was Birdramon struggling to fly due to the damage she took from Saberdramon's feathers, but also the continual lightning strike were distracting her with each strike and forced dodge, in which the Digimon of Love had several disadvantages in her battle.

And while Birdramon tried her hardest to avoid both the lightning and Saberdramon's continued assault, a sudden bolt of lightning struck down and hit her, causing the Digimon of Love to cry out in agony before she fell to the ground, slamming into the ground painfully.

trying her hardest to get back up and recover from the attack, Birdramon was then stopped as Saberdramon flew down at her, using her 'Black Saber' attack to pin down Birdramon, piercing her claws into Birdramon's chest.

"I told you to give up. Now I get the pleasure of destroying you." Saberdramon told Biyomon, as was unable to maintain her Digivolution and De-Digivolved.

"I… I can't…" Biyomon could only say weakly, before she then got out. "Agumon…"

Hearing Biyomon say Agumon's name, caused a dark smirk to appear on Saberdramon's face.

"Don't worry, once I take care of you, I'll do the same to him." Saberdramon said, before the Dark Digimon then explained in a wicked tone. "If BlackAgumon isn't too rough on your pathetic mate, I'll take him back to the castle's dungeon where we'll have loads of fun, or at least I will. I cannot wait to torture him, making him scream until his mind breaks into pieces and he becomes a good and obedient little slave, completely devoted and brainwashed into pleasuring me."

Biyomon's eyes widened in shock upon hearing that, making Saberdramon smirk.

And her smirk increased when she then asked."We'll have lots of fun together, that is until I grow bored of him. That's when I have to make the tough choice. Do I destroy him or command him to destroy himself?"

Saberdramon's cruelty caused a spark to fill Biyomon's body, making her shout in a determined tone. "No! You won't destroy me or the Digimon I love! I will defeat you!"

With her declaration, Biyomon's body was enveloved in a light aura, filling her with energy.

"What is this!?" Saberdramon demanded before the aura slammed her away, in which Biyomon got to her feet, showing her strength had returned, before it consumed her entire being, which began to grow and take a new form.

Seeing Biyomon Digivolving once again made Saberdramon say, while an aura of darkness began to radiate around her. "Big deal. Two can play that game."

The darkness then consumed Saberdramon fully, before it faded, revealing she had Dark Digivolved, growing from a Champion Level to her Ultimate, in which a dark copy of Garudamon stood where Saberdramon was.

"ShadowGarudamon!" She announced, ready to crush her good Garudamon counterpart.

However, to ShadowGarudamon's shock and confusion, when the light that had surrounded the Digimon of Love dispersed, in Biyomon's place didn't stand Garudamon, but instead stood a new Digimon that had golden feathers, four golden wings and whose form actually radiated with a pure and beautiful gold coloured aura, which then let out a proud cry before she called out in proudly. "Phoenixmon!"

Seeing she had Warp Digivolved made ShadowGarudamon snap.

"This changes nothing! I'm still more powerful than you'll ever be!" ShadowGarudamon stated, only for Phoenixmon to then take to the sky for a final time.

Flapping all four of her wings and causing it to rain golden grains that poured upon ShadowGarudamon's form, in which ShadowGarudamon groaned out and collapsed.

"'What's going on here? What have you done to me!?" ShadowGarudamon questioned.

"My power has purified your body. And so long as your heart remains full of darkness, you cannot attack." Phoenixmon explained, which shocked her Black copy and caused her to yell out in disbelief. "What!?"

"I told you I would defeat you. And it's thanks to the love I hold for my friends and for Agumon." Phoenixmon said, as the golden grains that surrounded ShadowGarudamon began to glow brightly, before the Digimon of Love exclaimed. "This is for those I love. Star-Light Explosion!"

Unable to escape her fate, ShadowGarudamon''s body was then consumed by light, before every single gold coloured grain exploded, creating a devastating, but controlled explosion, which caused ShadowGarudamon to scream out, before the explosion faded, revealing that the purity and love Biyomon had in her heart had defeated another evil.

Reverting back to Biyomon, the Digimon of Love smiled upon seeing her victory, only to then slowly close her eyes, she felt her legs give out, before she fell to the ground, for using her new power had drained her completely.

However, Biyomon stopped falling as she then felt a pair of arms wrap around her, making the Digimon of Love open her eyes to see who had caught her.

"Agumon...?" Biyomon asked, blushing from the embrace, while Agumon just smiled as he then pulled her around so she was facing him properly.

"I'm so proud of you." Agumon replied with a smile, making Biyomon's heart skip a beat from Agumon's praise and being so close to him.

And Biyomon's blush increased, while her eyes widened when Agumon moved his head down and kissed her, causing the warmth in her body to increase, in which Biyomon was unable but to close her eyes, place her wings on the sides of Agumon's face and kiss him back.

"I love you too, Biyomon." Agumon then said after breaking from Biyomon's lips, making the Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of Love smile at one another.


	18. The Meeting of Light and Darkness

At last, after a long time, everyone had finally reached the Black Digimon's hideout, the Black Castle.

As soon as they arrived, they suddenly spotted the huge weapon towering above it.

"What is that thing?" Veemon asked in worry.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." Shoutmon replied.

While the Digimon all stared at the unknown weapon, Gatomon noticed a look in Guilmon's eyes.

"Guilmon, are you alright?" She asked the bearer of the Hazard mark, making him reply in a serious tone. "Guys… BlackGuilmon is up there. But he's not alone. BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon and ShadowShoutmon are there too."

"Yeah, we defeated all the other Black Digimon, so now it's their turn!" Impmon said in reply, before slamming his fist into his palm, ready to fight. "So let's…"

"No..." Agumon said suddenly, as he then explained, showing his concern for his friends and loved ones. "Most of you have already been weakened during your battles. Me, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Guilmon and the other me haven't fought yet. So you all better catch your energy, get some rest. We go up there and confront them ourselves."

"What?" Gomamon gasped. "But you're our friends, we can't just abandon you."

"As much as I dislike the idea, Agumon is right. you need rest since you've already lost most energies fighting your Black selves." BlackRenamon replied, knowing the last Dark Digimon would be the most powerful and most dangerous.

Gabumon nodded, before he told his friends. "Once you catch your breath, come and join us."

"Everyone…" Guilmon said.

"I leave the last three to you. But leave BlackGuilmon to me. Only I can defeat him." He requested, making Agumon, Gabumon and Shoutmon nod in understanding, while Renamon just looked at him, concerned.

"Guilmon." Renamon whispered.

"BlackGuilmon is the strongest of them all since he is a Virus type. And going against him alone would be a great danger." Tentomon said, expressing his concern.

"Don't worry. Because I can tell BlackGuilmon's been waiting for me. He's know what I've been doing and what he is planning." Guilmon replied.

"How can you…?" Wormmon began to ask, but a dark voice cut him off.

"Why come to us while we can come to you?" It asked, making the group look up to see that last Dark Digimon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, ShadowShoutmon and BlackGuilmon, who were looking down on them on the roof.

And while they all looked almost identical to their good sides, BlackGuilmon was holding a blackish blue helmet with a horn on it and he wore black armour, showing his power and leadership over his evil companions.

"Everyone, welcome. I am actually surprised you defeated the others." BlackGuilmon said.

"But that luck will soon perish" ShadowShoutmon added in a dark tone.

Knowing ShadowShoutmon would prove to be one of the most challenging Digimon he'd ever face, Shoutmon whispered to his friends. "Dorulumon, Ballisatmon, can you two still help me Digifuse?"

"Of course." Dorulumon replied.

"There's still juice in these batteries." Ballistamon added.

"But before we begin, what is that weapon behind you?" Gabumon asked, saying the question that was on all their minds.

"Oh this?" BlackGabumon said. "This, will be the destruction of the Digital World."

"What!?" Biyomon gasped in alarm, leaving the others just as concerned.

"What are you planning to do with that thing?" Shoutmon called out, making ShadowShoutmon smirk.

"This is the Destructive Ray" ShadowShoutmon said, before he explained. "And right now, it's power is up to seventy five percent. One it fully charged it, we shall fire it at the Digital World's core, deleting it from existence."

"That's insane! Not only will everything be destroyed, but you'll just destroy yourselves too!" Agumon said in shock.

"That is what we have decided." BlackAgumon replied, only to then add. "But we have something to help us survive. With you pests erased from existence we'll build a new Digital World, full of darkness and despair."

"And BlackGuilmon shall rule this new world!" BlackGabumon announced.

BlackGuilmon just stood silently looking at Guilmon, who was glaring at him, before his focus turned to Renamon, who was beside Guilmon, glaring at his evil copy too.

BlackGuilmon noticed this, making him tease. "Strange. I thought Renamon was Impmon's girl, not yours'."

"We broke up and now I'm with Guilmon, so I won't let you ruin our relationship!" said Renamon in a determined tone.

"And BlackRenamon's with me now!" Impmon snapped in a determined voice as well, determined to keep his girl safe.

"Humph. So that's why she betrayed us. However, my world will not have that 'weakness'." BlackGuilmon just replied, making Guilmon snap in reply. "We'll see about that, because we won't let you get away with this!"

"You've got that right! And the time for talking is over!" Shoutmon snarled as his body radiated with a red aura, making him exclaim. "Digifuse!"

"Digifuse!" Ballistamon and Dorulumon both called as their bodies were completely consumed in energy that then shot into Shoutmon, combining their strength.

"Shoutmon X3!" He announced, revealing his powered up form.

"We've have enough of your evil!" Gabumon shouted, before he called out. "Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

Seeing MetalGarurumon, BlackGabumon just commented in a dark, arrogant tone. "I can see you're willing to be destroyed. Allow me to help."

"BlackGabumon Dark Warp Digivolve to... BlackMetalGarurumon!" He roared out, ready to blast and shatter MetalGarurumon into oblivion.

"And I don't need no weak friends holding me back to help me. I already took their Data." ShadowShoutmon smirked as his body was then consumed in darkness.

And when the darkness lifted it showed his armour was pitch black, the plates on his shoulders looked like DarkVolumon and DarkDorulumon, in which he had Digifused into ShadowShoutmon X3.

Adding in on the fight, BlackAgumon called out. "BlackAgumon Dark Warp Digivolve to... BlackWarGreymon!"

But upon seeing his Dark doppleganger's form just made Agumon angrier.

"Why the glare? I haven't even started yet." BlackWarGreymon smirked evilly.

"We had a friend that was also a BlackWarGreymon. He sacrificed himself to save us to close the gate to the Digital World! Taking his image is a disgrace to his name!" Veemon shouted, understanding Agumon's anger.

"And I will defeat you, no matter what, you imposter!" Agumon shouted as he glowed brightly. "Agumon. Warp Digivolve to… WarGreymon!"

Seeing the strongest Digimon ready to fight, BlackRenamon called out. "Everyone, leave now! We'll only get in their way!"

"We're not leaving without them!" Biyomon cried, not wanting to leave the Digimon she loved, while Lunamon, Renamon, Rhythm and Gatomon felt the same way.

"Fools! If you get in their way, you'll just give them something else to worry about." Impmon called out.

While the female Digimon felt conflicted to abandon their friends and the Digimon that had claimed their heart, Guilmon was facing BlackGuilmon's direction.

Both just stared at the other and didn't say a word.

"Ok… we'll go but don't you dare wind up losing to these fake Digimon." Patamon said as he led the Digimon who weren't fighting to a safe distance, in which Biyomon couldn't stop worrying about Agumon.

"I guess I'll join the fight too. I haven't fought yet and I was starting to think I wouldn't get the chance." DATS Agumon said, summoning his Data in the form of an orange aura.

"Agumon Burst Digivolve to ShineGreymon!" ShineGreymon roared, ready to take down the last evils that threatened the Digital World.

"Be careful, Agumon!" Rhythm called as she was led away, making ShineGreymon turn his head and nod, promising her he'd come back to her.

"I know a better place to fight. If you want to be deleted, follow us." BlackWarGreymon said, before he and BlackMetalGarurumon leapt from the Black Castle and headed left.

WarGreymon, ShineGreymon and MetaGarurumon followed after them, while ShadowShoutmon X3 went right, and so did Shoutmon X3, leaving Guilmon, Renamon, BlackRenamon, Impmon and BlackGuilmon alone.

"Well… you suddenly got stronger since these last days." BlackGuilmon smirked evilly. "Even if it means years for you."

"So you knew what I was doing, right to the beginning?" Guilmon asked.

"Of course. I am you after all." BlackGuilmon replied, putting on his helmet on, before he glared at BlackRenamon and told her. "BlackRenamon, I decided you're no longer needed. You shall be destroyed with the rest of your little friends."

"I won't. They helped me see a future better than your one!" BlackRenamon snapped.

"And if you lay one finger on her!" Impmon started as he stood before her.

"No. He's mine alone. Don't ever jump in, whatever you do!" Guilmon scolded them, surprising them at the seriousness in Guilmon's tone.

"Guilmon…No. I don't want to lose you." Renamon said, worried.

"Don't worry, Renamon. I'll be fine. It's time to show you the fruit of my seven years of training can do!" Guilmon replied, getting into his fighting position.

"And I'll show you a power that you can never overcome." BlackGuilmon said as he got into his fighting position too.

The pair just stood in place before they leaped at each other and clashed their fists against each other.

The final battle had arrived at last.


	19. Strength of the Digimon Kings

After following ShadowShoutmon X3 away from the castle, Shoutmon X3 and Gumdramon had arrived in a lone courtyard, prepared to rid the Digital World of the last traces of evil that they had created.

"Finally we get to see who is indeed worthy to be called the true Digimon King." ShadowShoutmon X3 said, before holding out his right hand, which was then consumed in darkness, increasing his level to X4, as the darkness transformed into a dark version of the Star Sword.

"And it will be me!" ShadowShoutmon X4 then yelled as he charged forward with his blade drawn, forcing Shoutmon X3 to leap back and go on the defensive.

"How were you able to Digifuse to X4?" Shoutmon X3 questioned, continuing to dodge the dark form of his Star Sword, which made him state. "I don't see any Starmon or Pitmons around here."

"I didn't need those pathetic weaklings around, so I destroyed them and absorbed their Data, just like I did with DarkVolumon and DarkDorulumon." ShadowShoutmon X4 replied in a dark tone.

"You coward!" Shoutmon X3 yelled, making him then ask. "You knew that DarkVolumon and DarkDorulumon would be defeated and you let it happen just so you could get their power?"

"Of course. In this world the strong survive and the weak are destroyed! Varooma-Doomerang!" ShadowShoutmon X4 exclaimed in reply as he then detached the 'V' shaped crest on his chest and threw it, striking Shoutmon X3 and breaking his defenses.

"Dark Sword of Destruction!" ShadowShoutmon X4 then called out as he rushed forward and slashed Shoutmon X3's chest, making him cry out as he took a great amount of damage.

"Shoutmon!" Gumdramon called out, about to step in and fight.

"Stay back!" Shoutmon X3 suddenly yelled in a commanding tone, confusing Gumdramon as to why his friend didn't want him to assist in the fight.

"This is my fight..." Shoutmon X3 groaned, rising to his feet as he then stated. "I created ShadowShoutmon, that makes it my responsibility to defeat him."

"Good luck with that." ShadowShoutmon X4 teased, before he stated in an arrogant tone. "I have absorbed the Data of every Digimon I have encountered, so I can keep Digifusing while you can remain locked in that useless form you call a Digifuse."

"My Digifuse isn't useless. It was created thanks to the friendships I formed with Mikey, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and all my friends. And with that power, I will never lose to some as cold hearted as you!" Shoutmon told his dark doppelganger in a determined tone.

"V for Victory!" Shoutmon X3 the yelled, firing a beam from his crest, causing ShadowShoutmon X4 to hold up his blade to hold back the attack.

'Where is he getting all this power?' ShadowShoutmon X4 questioned, feeling that as the blast continued to strike his blade, he was slowly being pushed back.

And as Shoutmon X3 then let out another loud cry of determination, he forced more power into his attack, shocking ShadowShoutmon X4 as the blast managed to break through and destroy his Darkstar Sword, before the blast consumed him.

Seeing the attack hit and strike ShadowShoutmon X4, Gumdramon cheered. "Alright! You did it!"

"Think again!" Both heard ShadowShoutmon yell from within the blast, only his voice had changed to a deeper and darker tone, before the blast faded, leaving both Shoutmon X3 and Gumdramon shocked to see ShadowShoutmon had Digivolved.

Discarding his X4 form, ShadowShoutmon was now adorned in what looked like OmniShoutmon's armour, only the shine from it had faded and was replaced by a dark aura that radiated around his form.

"No way! He survived!?" Gumdramon questioned, making a dark smile appear on the corrupt Digimon's face.

"You can thank DarkVolumon and DarkDorulumon for that. Just before your attack hit, I broke the Dark Digifuse and decided to rely on my own power."

"You used your friends as shields?" Shoutmon X3 asked, making him then say in a disgusted tone. "You really are a coward."

"I'll show you. Nobody calls DarknessOmniShoutmon a coward!" DarknessOmniShoutmon yelled.

"Dark Flare Cannon!"

"V for Victory!"

Both Shoutmon each fired a blast at each other, Shoutmon X3's fueled by the power of his bonds with Ballistamon and Dorulumon, while DarknessOmniShoutmon's attack was created with nothing but the hatred and darkness in his soul, in which the attacks then clashed against each other.

However, the darkness proved too strong for Shoutmon X3 to repel, in which it shot through his attack and struck him down.

"Shoutmon X3!" Gumdramon called out in a concerned tone, rushing over to his for his friends.

Seeing Shoutmon X3 had sustained a heavy amount of damage, struggling to get back to his feet, a dark smile appeared on DarknessOmniShoutmon's face as he decided to finish them all off once and for all.

"Dark Core Blaster!" DarknessOmniShoutmon then exclaimed, causing the darkness that radiated around him to take the form of a red eyed Omnimon that he then launched at Shoutmon X3.

But as the dark form of Omnimon shot at him, Shoutmon X3 was suddenly enveloped in a white light, causing Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon to break from the Digifuse, before Shoutmon watched as Ballistamon, Dorulumon, as well as Gumdramon were all standing before him and took the attack.

"Guys!" Shoutmon cried out, watching as Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon all collapsed to the ground.

"Now who is the coward?" DarknessOmniShoutmon chuckled.

"It's still you..." Gumdramon groaned, as he, Ballistamon and Dorulumon managed to get to their feet, despite being blasted by one of the most powerful attacks DarknessOmniShoutmon could wield.

"What are you on about, brat?" DarknessOmniShoutmon questioned, before he stated. "Your so-called friend just used you all to protect himself."

"Shoutmon didn't... we broke the Digifuse to save him..." Dorulumon stated, in which Ballistamon added in a confident tone. "Because we know only a pure heart like his can defeat someone as evil as you."

Both Shoutmon were at a loss for words at what they had just heard, before DarknessOmniShoutmon told them as the darkness around him began to spark wildly. "It doesn't matter what you do. Nothing can save you from my power!"

"You're wrong." Shoutmon stated, his head slumped, while his hands clenched into fists.

"This whole fight, my friends have always been by my side protecting me. I won't let their friendship go to waste!" Shoutmon suddenly yelled as he was encircled in a powerful gold aura, making him yell out further.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!" He then announced in a strong tone of voice, as the power of Digivolution was granted to him once more.

Seeing OmniShoutmon, DarknessOmniShoutmon stated in shock. "Impossible! No Digimon could Digivolve in such conditions as you!"

"Not alone. But thanks to my friends, I found the strength." OmniShoutmon replied, making DarknessOmniShoutmon grit his teeth and say. "It has to be a trick. You may have Digivolved but I bet you have no power."

However, DarknessOmniShoutmon was proven wrong when OmniShoutmon suddenly shot forward and slammed his fist into DarknessOmniShoutmon's chest, knocking him back several feet.

"I guess you lose that bet." OmniShoutmon commented as he chased after DarknessOmniShoutmon, ready to deal more damage to his evil counterpart.

As OmniShoutmon and DarknessOmniShoutmon began to exchange attack after attack, DarknessOmniShoutmon snarled. "You dare insult me?"

"I'm going to do way more than that. I'm going to beat you. And I'll do it with something you could never understand, the power of friendship." OmniShoutmon replied in a determined tone, breaking away from DarknessOmniShoutmon.

"Who needs friendship when you have all this power?" DarknessOmniShoutmon asked, as the darkness around his form transformed into another red eyed Omnimon

"Dark Core Blaster!" DarknessOmniShoutmon exclaimed, unleashing all his darkness at OmniShoutmon, who reacted by charging straight at the darkness, shocking DarknessOmniShoutmon to see that OmniShoutmon was not only holding his own against the attack, but was breaking through it.

"Impossible!" DarknessOmniShoutmon yelled, watching in shock as OmniShoutmon charged through the darkness.

"This cannot be!" He stated in disbelief, before OmniShoutmon slammed his right fist into his Dark copy's chest so hard that it broke through his armour, causing a golden light to burst from out his back, showing OmniShoutmon's attack had struck all the way through him.

"It's over." OmniShoutmon said, removing his fist and watching as DarknessOmniShoutmon collapsed before him.

"You won't hurt me or my friends anymore." OmniShoutmon then stated, watching as DarknessOmniShoutmon's form was unable to withstand the attack and erupted in a massive burst of corrupted Data that then faded away, leaving OmniShoutmon as the victor.

With the battle over, his darkness now gone, OmniShoutmon smiled as Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Gumdramon run to him.

"OmniShoutmon, you did it!" Gumdramon cheered his friend, making OmniShoutmon look down at his friends and smile.

"Thanks, but this battle is far from over. We must return to the others." OmniShoutmon replied in a serious tone as he turned his attention back to the castle.

Their battle with ShadowShoutmon might've been over but the battle with BlackGuilmon was just beginning.


	20. The Power of Fusion

As MetalGreymon, MetalGarurumon and ShineGreymon followed their Dark counterparts to the castle's courtyard, the three immediately braced themselves.

"Be careful." WarGreymon whispered. "We have no idea what they are capable of or what tricks they have in store for us."

MetalGarurumon and ShineGreymon nodded in reply, watching as their Black copies just continued to walk, before stopping, as they had arrived by the beach, where blackwater clashed against the sands violently.

"Here will be your graves!" BlackMetalGarurumon then told them.

"We shall see about that!" ShineGreymon snapped, before lunging at BlackMetalGarurumon.

"Wait!" WarGreymon called out in warning, which made his dark doppelganger smile darkly.

"Too late!" BlackWarGreymon called out, before he and BlackMetalGarurumon were both consumed completely in darkness, causing ShineGreymon to slam his fist against the darkness, which sent a surge of negative energy up ShineGreymon's arm and through his body, making him cry out in agony before he was thrown back.

"ShineGreymon!" WarGreymon called out in concern.

"I'm alright..." ShineGreymon groaned in reply, having a small amount of difficulty getting to his feet.

"You won't be when I'm through with you." A dark voice then stated, making the three heroic Digimon turn to see that not only had the darkness had expanded and grown, but had now fused into one entity of pure evil, which then dispersed, unleashing a powerful stream of negative energy.

"What the heck is this?" MetalGarurumon groaned out.

"They've taken on a new form with ShineGreymon's Data?" WarGreymon asked, while looking before him to see a new being standing before them.

The Digimon had black armour, a black cape and a pair of red eyes that glared at them through his dark helmet, while he wielded a blade that radiated with nothing but negative energy.

"You're looking at the ultimate form. This is DarknessGreyGarurumon!" He announced.

"This could be bad." ShineGreymon said.

"Like we said before, this will be your grave." DarknessGreyGarurumon said nastily.

"You haven't won yet! Terra Force!" WarGreymon called back in reply, gathering and unleashing a great amount of energy that he fired right at DarknessGreyGarurumon.

"Glacier Freezer!" MetalGarurumon yelled out with a mighty roar as he launched a barrage of missiles at the Dark Digimon.

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon announced, unleashing twelve consecutive shots from the gems on his wings that combined with WarGreymon and Metalgarurumon's attacks, just as they struck DarknessGreyGarurumon, consuming him in a massive blast of absolute power.

But as the dust settled, the three were shocked to see the huge Black Digimon unaffected by their attacks.

"Nothing!?" MetalGarurumon asked, shocked.

"Now it's my turn. Darkness Blade!" DarknessGreyGarurumon yelled as he slashed his sword and created a beam of darkness striking all three Digimon down, destroying their armour and revealing their exposed chests.

"Darn it all!" ShineGreymon gasped in pain and shocked.

"And that is not all. Blackest Explosion!" DarknessGreyGaururmon exclaimed viciously as he slammed his blade into the ground, causing a huge black explosion to engulf the area, while sending the three heroes flying back in agony.

As they flown back, WarGreymon now lost his front armour, exposing his muscular chest and stomach, which had sustained serious injury.

Most of MetalGarurumon's armour had been destroyed and now exposed his fur and flesh, while ShineGreymon too nearly lost his armour.

"You see? You three cannot defeat me, not in those measly forms." DarknessGreyGarurumon stated in an arrogant tone.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Hearing the familiar voices, DarknessGreyGaururumon looked up and then dodged both attacks, revealing that not only had Flamedramon and Birdramon came down to join the fight, so too had Rhythm, who was standing on Birdramon's back.

"What are you guys doing here?" WarGreymon asked, groaning out a little and clutching his chest.

"We came back and help. I am sorry but as you are my mentor and friend, and I won't let you perish in battle!" Flamedramon said in a determined reply, making Birdramon and Rhythm nod with the Digimon of Miracle's words.

"And I love you, and I won't let you leave me." Birdramon said to her Agumon.

"Even though I cannot fight, I will not let you die here. Not after I risk so much for being with you, Agumon. I fight by your side." Rhythm said, before she was enveloped in a light orange aura, making ShineGreymon smile.

Confused, DarknessGreyGarurumon questioned. "What are you doing, brat?"

"She's activating her Burst Mode." ShineGreymon said in reply, which stunned DarknessGreyGarurumon that she had one.

And after the light faded, Rhythm was now adorned in amber coloured armour.

Her pink hair had grown and was now flowing down her back, while her wings had vanished from the back of her head, grown out of her back and expanded to in size, while a helmet covered her head, in which her visor was similar to Gallantmon's, while Gallantmon's visor looked like Guilmon's face, Rhythm's visor looked like Agumon's.

Seeing Rhythm's transformation was a surprise to everyone, excluding ShineGreymon, who then explained to the others. "While Rhythm was travelling with me and Boss in the Digital World, I helped her unlock her Burst Mode."

"That's right." Rhythm said, before adding as she rose her right arm into the air. "But that's not all."

Slamming her right arm into the ground left them all speechless, as she pulled out a copy of the GeoGrey Sword, which was much smaller compared to ShineGreymon's original.

"While Rhythm may not have any unique attacks, she can study how other Digimon use theirs', and after a little practice she can assimilate the attacks and perform them as if they were her own."

"And thanks to Agumon's training, I have mastered my Burst Mode and the GeoGrey Sword." Rhythm added in a proud tone.

"A costume change can't help you!" DarknessGreyGarurumon stated, lunging at Rhythm and bring his blade down upon her.

However, to his shock, not only was Rhythm using her GeoGrey Sword to hold DarknessGreyGarurumon back, but Flamedramon and Birdramon too had joined in, as Flamedramon was standing before Rhythm, keeping the blade at bay with his claws, while Birdramon had flown before their enemy and grasped the blade in her talons.

"Get off my blade!" DarknessGreyGarurumon yelled in rage, managing to pull his blade away, before trying to strike Rhythm, Flamedramon or Birdramon, who kept him from causing any serious damage as they protected each other and used the other's strengths to outplay the Dark Digimon.

And, as the battle went on, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon rose up in encouragement.

"We have one more triumph card. One more. MetalGarurumon, since they are fighting for us, we gotta DNA Digivolve to defeat them!" WarGreymon announced.

"Right. Let's do this!" MetalGarurumon agreed.

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!"

"Omnimon!" Flamedramon cheered as Omnimon rushed in with his Trident Sword and clashed with DarknessGreyGarurumon's blade.

"Darkness Blade!" DarknessGreyGarurumon called out as he tried to use his blade beam again.

"Trident Sword!" Omniomon called in response, as he also used his blade beam, which clashed against the darkness, before cutting through it and striking down at the Dark Digimon.

"Impossible! Well let's see if you can take this. Blackest..."

"Oh no you don't!" ShineGreymon suddenly yelled, slamming his fist into the left side of DarknessGreyGarurumon's face and knocking him off guard.

"We've had enough of your tricks and now it's time to end this!" ShineGreymon stated, backing away and allowing Omnimon to finish their battle.

"BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon, your time is over! Supreme Canon!" Omnimon exclaimed in a mighty tone, unleashing a great amount of energy from his cannon arm, which hit and consumed the Black Digimon, causing him to scream in pain and was deleted from the blast.

"You did it!" Rhythm smiled, just as Angemon and Angewomon floated down in front of them, a little late to join them.

"Thank you, but our battle is not yet over." Omnimon said in a serious tone, reverting back to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"BlackGuilmon still remains." WarGreymon said.

"Quickly, back to the castle!" Birdramon called out, making the others nod in reply, to which Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, Flamedramon headed back on foot, while Birdramon, Angemon, Angewomon and ShineGreymon flew back, with ShineGreymon carrying Rhythm, holding her close to his chest.

The group had to return and help Guilmon, as they knew BlackGuilmon was the most dangerous and still had some dark secrets that not even his allies knew about.


	21. Clash of Good and Hazard

The sounds of clashes were heard through the castle area as Impmon, BlackRenamon and Renamon followed their eyes movement as both Guilmons were moving in great speed.

Then the two Guilmons reappeared and slammed their fists into each other, creating a shockwave of great force.

"The two are completely equal to each other." Impmon said, never experiencing such power from Guilmon before.

"And it seems like neither of them are backing down either." BlackRenamon added.

BlackGuilmon then leapt back and threw a kick at Guilmon, who blocked with his arm, before he retailed with a punch that BlackGuilmon managed to block as well.

The two exchanged punches and kicks, blocking the other out, until the two pulled back their arms and slammed their fist into the other's face.

Both then turned back to each other, their fists still on their faces, glaring at each other, before Guilmon then kicked his evil self into the stomach, causing him to fall and crash into the castle wall.

"Guilmon's amazing. I had no idea how much he improved these last seven days." Renamon said in awe.

"It's not over yet." BlackRenamon commented in reply.

BlackGuilmon then rose to his feet and slammed a punch on Guilmon's face, before flipping his tail to smack him back down to the ground.

Guilmon fell for a bit but landed on his feet and saw BlackGuilmon approach him again, to which Guilmon leapt out of the way and swung his tail to smack his dark self away, who landed on his feet too.

The two stared at each other, both seeing the hate for the other and their desire to defeat their enemy, before BlackGuilmon surrounded himself in a black aura, while Guilmon powered up with blue and red coloured aura.

"Well you have improved. You are certainly not a child anymore." BlackGuilmon commented, actually impressed by Guilmon's strength.

"You certainly are powerful alright, I admit it." Guilmon said, before stating. "But still, I am not going to lose!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. After I destroy you, I'll have no problem deleting your girl and your friends." BlackGuilmon said.

"We'll see about that. I may have a few surprises in store for you." Guilmon said back, determined to not only rid the Digital World of his dark doppelganger, but protect those he cared about.

Before long, the two charged again and both lifted a high kick, blocking the other's attack out.

"Come on, Guilmon, just delete him already!" Impmon called out.

'I'd love to, but he is stronger than I thought. This could take a while' Guilmon thought as both then leapt back.

Drawing on his dark power, BlackGuilmon then held his right arm out to his side.

"Blood Blade!" He announced as a dark energy formed into his hand, forming into a dark blood-coloured oversized blade with a red eye as he grasped the hilt.

"He summoned a sword!?" Renamon called out in shock.

With the dark weapon at his disposal, BlackGuilmon then charged again at Guilmon and brought his sword over his head, to which Guilmon managed to leap out of the way as the sword slashed down, creating a huge canvas in the ground.

Guilmon rose up and held his right hand out and announced in a strong tone of voice. "Pyro Sword!"

A flash of light then appeared as a crimson red oversized blade, with a Hazard mark on it, appeared in his hand.

"Guilmon summoned a sword of his own?" Renamon asked in surprise, amazed at what other power Guilmon had obtained.

BlackGuilmon rose and smirked, before saying. "Reduced to sword fighting I see?"

"You started it." Guilmon said as he took some swings from his sword with one hand.

Both Guilmons then charged and their swords clashed in a powerful lock, holding their blades in place.

They then clashed their swords against each other, back and forth, clash after clash, before BlackGuilmon leapt back from a slash Guilmon tried to execute in order to defeat him.

BlackGuilmon then charged again and brought his sword overhead, but Guilmon moved aside and sliced off his tail with his sword.

"Yes! He got him!" Impmon called out, while both Renamons cheered.

With the attack damaging his body, BlackGuilmon snarled, while Guilmon picked up his fallen tail and then threw it in the air and used his Pyro Sphere to destroy it.

"Sorry about that, but that will continue if you don't call off the evil right now." Guilmon told BlackGuilmon, who snarled, but then he smirked and then said in reply. "You know, reptiles like you and me shouldn't worry about that."

Guilmon realised what he meant as BlackGuilmon yelled as a new tail shot out from the remains and reformed in place.

"I knew it. Reptile Digimon like Guilmons can regrow their tails." BlackRenamon said.

"And just for that, I will end you right now. DARKNESS BLAST!" BlackGuilmon exclaimed as his sword began to glow in dark aura, before he aimed the blade at Guilmon, to which the sword turned into energy and fired a huge dark blast at him.

Guilmon held his sword in a defensive form as the blast hit him, causing a huge cloud of dust to emerge from where he stood.

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out in concern.

BlackGuilmon smirked, thinking his strike had caused some damage, but then felt part of his mind snap at seeing Guilmon emerge from the blast, a little scratched, but not injured.

"You didn't think that would work? My turn now!" Guilmon said as he held his sword forward and huge flames appeared on the tip of his blade, which grew in size.

Bigger and bigger until it had reached a great size of power, Guilmon yelled. "Pyro Blaster!"

A huge wave of flames came from the blade, which were then unleashed from the blade and struck BlackGuilmon, who cried out as he was consumed by the flames and then crashed into the wall.

"He... actually did it?" BlackRenamon asked in awe.

BlackGuilmon rose from the cloud of dust, a bit burnt, but still showing he was alive.

"This isn't supposed to be happening! I am the strongest of all Black Digimon. There's no way a goodie-two shoes version like him could ever beat me!" BlackGuilmon snarled as he wiped something off his mouth,causing him to snarl again when he saw it was blood.

"Blood... a piece of trash like him draws blood from someone like me? This cannot stand!" BlackGuilmon yelled.

Guilmon stood as he glared at his enemy.

"Guilmon!" A familiar voice to the dino Digimon suddenly called out, before WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Flamedramon, OmniShoutmon, Arresterdramon and ShineGreymon leapt behind him and stood before BlackGuilmon.

"Guys! You're all alright!" Renamon called out in relief.

"Yeah. It was a hard battle but we won" OmniShoutmon said.

"BlackGuilmon, it's now six against one. You have lost!" Flamedramon stated.

"BlackAgumon and BlackShoutmon and all the others had been defeated?" BlackGuilmon asked, only to then smirk and cackle in amusement.

Then, from all the places where the Black Digimon had been defeated, black smoke emitted from each section and headed towards the castle.

BlackGuilmon opened his mouth and let the black smoke enter his maw and fill his body, as he then absorbed his evil follower's powers.

"Now you shall see something unimaginable." BlackGuilmon then said.

All of the heroic Digimon looked on in shock as a black energy sphere covered BlackGuilmon, watching as his form began to grow, expand and change.

"BlackGuilmon dark Digivolve to... ChaosGallantmon!"


	22. Rise of ChaosGallantmon

Back at the shore, the others looked in shock as the sky suddenly turned black.

"I don't like this. It feels evil for some reason." Patamon said, before asking in worry. "You don't think?"

"BlackGuilmon powered up or something?" Gatomon asked back, her tone matching the worry and concern of Patamon's.

"What can we do to stop this?" Biyomon asked.

"Even if we did something, we'll just get in their way. I am afraid there's nothing we can do." Rhythm replied.

Though concerned for Agumon, Guilmon and the others, the Digimon of Love then thought. 'Agumon, everyone. Please be careful.'

-Back at the Castle-

A dark form of Gallantmon appeared before the heroes, they couldn't believe the power they were sensing from him.

It was overwhelming.

"Behold, this is my overwhelming power! You are to witness the birth of ChaosGallantmon!" ChaosGallantmon announced.

'His power is unbelieveable!' Guilmon thought in concern.

"And now this place shall be where it all ends for you!" ChaosGallantmon stated.

"You haven't won yet!" Flamedramon called back, before his body was encircled in flame and the Digimon of Courage/Friendship charged at him, despite Guilmon warning.

"Flamedramon, no! Wait!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled, launching himself at ChaosGallantmon, who just brought up his Gorgon shield and knocked Flamedramon away.

"Nice try but now it's my turn. Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon called out, firing a dark wave from his shield that hit Flamedramon and caused him to crash to a tree, the stress and damage to his body was too much for the Digimon of Courage to handle, to which he De-Digivolved back to Veemon and he collapsed.

"Veemon!" Wargreymon called out, concerned for his friend.

"That does it!" ShineGreymon said, angered by ChaosGallantmon for all he had done, before he yelled. "Attack at once!"

Guilmon was not sure about ShineGreymon's attack plan, but then Guilmon was broken from his thoughts when ChaosGallantmon approached him and suddenly called out. "Damaging Pierce!"

Striking Guilmon over and over with his Balmung Lance, Guilmon was then slashed back into the castle walls, before he collapsed after hitting the wall, showing he had sustained a tremendous amount of damage from his Dark half.

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out as she ran out to him.

And seeing his friend in pain, Impmon stated. "That's it! I'm stepping in as well!"

Summoning his power, Impmon was consumed in a violet aura that grew and changed shape, which when it died down, revealed Impmon had turned back to Beelzemon.

"BlackRenamon, stay back!" Beelzemon then ordered as he charged at ChaosGallantmon, alongside MetalGarurumon, Wargreymon, ShineGreymon, OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon.

"Hit him with everything you got! Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon roared out.

"Terra Force!"

"Double Impact!"

"Glorious Burst!"

"Twin Fireball Strike!"

"Flog Shot!"

ChaosGallantmon grinned as the attacks all collided into him creating a huge cloud of dust.

"Alright, we got him!" Arresterdramon cheered.

However, the celebrating was cut when they all heard ChaosGallantmon laugh and ask."Is that really all you've got?"

All of them looked shocked to see ChaosGallantmon was unaffected as he then emerged from the dust.

"All that combined power and all you did was made me more angry." ChaosGallantmon told them.

"Then we'll just have to keep fighting!" ShineGreymon snarled as they all lunged at ChaosGallantmon.

-With Guilmon-

Remaining on the ground, the dino Digimon was having difficulty staying conscious, until Renamon approached and shook him.

"Guilmon, please. Open your eyes." She begged, to which her words reached Guilmon and caused him to groan and slowly open his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Renamon sighed in relief.

"Renamon... he damaged me so badly. He has become so powerful that none of us are able to defeat him..." Guilmon said as Renamon helped him up.

"No. I believe if we Digivolve as well, then we may stand a chance." Renamon replied, determined not to give up or let Guilmon give up on himself.

Hearing that, Guilmon looked at Renamon and nodded.

"It's worth a shot."

-Meanwhile-

"Chaos Shot!" ChaosGallantmon announced, firing blast after blast of dark energy at ShineGreymon and OmniShoutmon, rapidly hitting them, before both were unable to withstand the power of ChaosGallantmon and De-Digivolved back to DATS Agumon and Shoutmon.

With DATS Agumon and Shoutmon, ChaosGallantmon continued his onslaught, defeating Beelzemon with ease with another Damaging Pierce attack, causing Beelzemon to revert back to his Rookie form and crash and fall beside BlackRenamon.

"We can't let him win!" Arresterdramon called out, before he tried to attack ChaosGallantmon from behind with his Mach Flicker barrage, only for ChaosGallantmon to vanished away from his attack and then use his own.

"Cruel Balmung!" He exclaimed, slamming his spear into Arresterdramon chest and easily knocking Arresterdramon back, before he too De-Digivolved, turning back to Gumdramon, who collapsed by Shoutmon's side.

"Impossible... even a Digimon Superstar like me couldn't beat him..." Gumdramon groaned as he tried to get up.

As WarGreymon and MetalGarurmon, the only ones still standing, continued to fight, despite both had lost their armour and had taken massive amounts of damage, ChaosGallantmon then turned to them.

"And so, the last two Digimon heroes stand. I hope you don't disappoint me" ChaosGallantmon said, mocking his enemies.

"Lightning Joust!"

ChaosGallantmon turned and managed to avoid the sudden attack, before he saw Gallantmon Crimson Mode, as well as Sakuyamon, making him ask. "So you're still standing? Aren't you a stubborn one?"

"I am not giving up on myself and I will never lose to you!" Gallantmon said in a determined tone, making Sakuyamon nod in agreement.

As she prepared to face ChaosGallantmon alongside Gallantmon, Sakuyamon closed her eyes and focused. {Gatomon... can you hear me?}

-Back at the shore-

Gatomon then picked up her message.

{Sakuyamon?} Gatomon mentally asked upon hearing the Shaman Digimon's voice in her head. {What's the matter? What's going on?}

{Things are not looking good. BlackGuilmon Digivolved to ChaosGallantmon and has defeated all but Gallantmon. But I have an idea. Listen, I want you to tell everyone to give your energy to Gallantmon. Maybe with all our powers, we can stop him.}

{I understand.} Gatomon replied, ending her conversation with Sakuyamon, before talking with the other Digimon by her side.

"Guys!" Gatomon called to the others, before the Digimon of Light told them. "The others are losing but if we summon our powers, we can give them to Gallantmon."

"Good idea. But how can we do it?" Gomamon asked.

"Just focus all your powers and try to focus on Gallantmon." Dorulumon said in reply, knowing Gallantmon was their last hope.

-Back at the castle-

Sakuyamon smiled before she called out to BlackRenamon, Impmon, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, DATS Agumon, Veemon, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.

"Everyone! This is our one last chance! Focus all your energy and give them to Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon, what are you doing?" Gallantmon asked, confused.

"We are giving you our powers to you. Of course, I will as well. Remember when I had to give up my powers to help Justimon? Well now it's your turn to take our powers." Sakuyamon replied.

Gallantmon looked shocked when he saw all his allies ascend in mid air alongside Sakuyamon, to which Sakuyamon's armour faded, leaving her in the black clothing that hugged her curvaceous body

Following Sakuyamon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both lost all their armour as well, leaving both looking like further evolved forms of Greymon and Garurumon, while their Data began to swirl around them.

Seeing this, ChaosGallantmon questioned. "What is this?"

-At the beach-

The others floated in midair as Data swirled around them, each having an aura that closely represented their forms and the purity of their hearts.

"Gallantmon! Take our powers and end this!" Terriermon, who was enveloped in a deep green aura called out as the Data all flew in the direction of the castle.

-Back at the castle-

The boys all began to glow with auras, to which WarGreymon was encircled in an amber coloured aura, while deep blue consumed MetalGarurumon's form.

Summoning what power they had to spare, Veemon, Shoutmon and Gumdramon all gained golden coloured auras, Impmon gained a violet aura, DATS Agumon summoned the power of his Burst Mode, gaining an orange aura, while BlackRenamon had a black aura and Sakuyamon glowed pink.

"Gallantmon, this is our last chance! Take our power!" Wargreymon called out.

"Gallantmon, my love, please, you've got to win for us and for me!" Sakuyamon added.

All the Data swirling around every Digimon left their forms and swirled around Gallantmon, filling him with their power.

"Guys... thank you..." Gallantmon said, feeling the Data of all his friends enter his body, causing him to then glow brightly.

"What is this? What's happening?" ChaosGallantmon questioned, watching as Gallantmon's form began to change again.

"Gallantmon Super Digivolve to... GoldenGallantmon!"

Giving the last of their energy to Gallantmon, Agumon, Gabumon and Renamon all De-Digivolved to their Rookie forms and all landed on the ground, before they looked up and saw the new golden armoured Gallantmon.

"Incredible. We actually did it" DATS Agumon smiled.

Renamon smiled and put her hand above her breasts, onto her heart and whispered. "Yes... Gallantmon can win now."

GoldenGallantmon turned to face his dark half, who was shocked in response, before he snapped out from his stupor and questioned. "What have you done?"

"The same thing as you, only I borrowed my friends' power while you absorbed them. This will be our final battle. Prepare yourself!" GoldenGallantmon called out, pointing his lance at ChaosGallantmon.

The true final battle had arrived.


	23. The Final Fight of Gallantmons

The two Gallantmons stood in front of each other, with GoldenGallantmon still pointing his lance at ChaosGallantmon.

Enraged, ChaosGallantmon then leapt back, held his lance in front of him and exclaimed in fury. "Chaos Shot!"

"Lightning Joust!" GoldenGallantmon called back in reply, unleashing a powerful blast of gold coloured lightning, which struck against Gallantmon's darkness, cancelling out the Chaos Shot.

"Whoa. Did his Lightning Joust just shoot golden lightning?" Veemon asked in surprise, causing Shoutmon to just nod in awe.

Angered, ChaosGallantmon launched at GoldenGallantmon, ready to impale him with his spear, only for GoldenGallantmon to block it with his shield, deflecting the strike, before GoldenGallantmon tried to strike ChaosGallantmon with his lance.

However, he too avoided the attack.

The two continued to battle, their lances and shields clashed back and forth, before GoldenGallantmon kicked his dark counterpart back, making him crash to the ground.

"Come on, GoldenGallantmon! Take him down!" DATS Agumon called out.

After ChaosGallantmon rose to his feet, he snarled before vanishing.

Seeing that ChaosGallantmon had disappeared, GoldenGallantmon knew what that meant and vanished too, which left the other hero Digimon stunned.

"T... they're gone!" Gumdramon said as he looked around, searching around for any sign of the Gallantmon, before they heard the sound of battle.

Renamon then looked up and called out. "They're up there!"

"Wow, they're moving so fast I barely follow with my eyes." Agumon said in awe.

Before long, both Gallantmons reappeared, to which GoldenGallantmon then used his shield as a battering ram and knocked his dark self back to the ground.

ChaosGallantmon landed on his feet and then snarled at his golden self flying above him.

"You might as well give up. You cannot beat me like this!" GoldenGallantmon stated.

"Never!" ChaosGallantmon yelled back, before he flew right up into the air, right past GoldenGallantmon and headed outer space.

"He's up to something!" Gabumon called out.

GoldenGallantmon, knew Gabumon was right, making him say to his friends in a serious tone, before following his dark copy. "You guys, go back to the boat. I have to end this!"

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out, not wanting him to leave, only for Agumon to grab her arm.

"We must do what he said. It's not safe for us here anymore." Agumon said, before reassuring the vixen Digimon. "After what I've seen in him, Guilmon will be fine."

"Guys, we should get out of here. I have a bad feeling on what's gonna happen next." Patamon then said, to which the others agreed.

-Meanwhile, in the astrosphere-

GoldenGallantmon had just reached the astrosphere of the Digital World to see his dark counterpart was waiting for him.

Cautious, but needing to know GoldenGallantmon questioned. "So what's the deal flying up here?"

"It is simple, we settle who is the stronger Guilmon right here. And even I don't beat you I have other plans in store! Cruel Balmung" ChaosGallantmon yelled as he charged at GoldenGallantmon and tried to impale him.

But the attacked missed, for GoldenGallantmon leapt back and used his Spiral Saver, creating a golden tornado that struck his dark counterpart.

"Impossible! I am the ultimate Black Digimon! How can you be winning against me!?" ChaosGallantmon yelled out.

"Because I have friends who are depending on me to stop you and this world is my home. I cannot let you conquer it!" GoldenGallantmon replied.

"If that's the case, then I'll blow up the Digital World, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" ChaosGallantmon roared as he began to glow in dark aura.

Hearing that, GoldenGallantmon questioned in shock. "You're gonna what!?"

ChaosGallantmon then held his shield in front of him as the symbols on it glowed, aiming at the world below him.

-Back below-

"Guys, are you alright?" Gomamon asked as the others got to them and boarded the boat.

"Yeah, but Gallantmon is still battling with his dark side." Veemon replied, as he collapsed in AquaVeemon's arms, still recovering from ChaosGallantmon's attack upon him.

As Biyomon cradled Agumon, who too had taken a lot of damage from ChaosGallantmon and giving his power to the real Gallantmon, she looked up in alarm and called out. "Look! Up there!"

Everyone did as Biyomon had said and were all shocked to see a massive array of black energy emitting from the sky above the planet.

"Oh no! Don't tell me ChaosGallantmon is planning to destroy the Digital World?" Lunamon gasped in worry.

"I wouldn't rule that out from a warped mind like his." Shoutmon replied, before saying. "But remember, our Gallantmon is up there too. We must have faith in him."

-Back above-

ChaosGallantmon laughed as his shield charged completely.

Now full of nothing but his negative energy, ChaosGallantmon yelled madly. "Let's see what you can do against this! Even if you do dodge it, the entire planet is doomed! Judecca Prison!"

With that, ChaosGallantmon unleashed a huge beam of darkness that headed straight for GoldenGallantmon and the Digital World.

Determined not to let ChaosGallantmon win, GoldenGallantmon held his shield up and held onto the attack for as long as he could.

'No... I must stop this!' GoldenGallantmon thought as he continued to try and stop the attack from approaching the Digital World and destroying it.

Images of his friends entered his mind, all called his name and then it settled on Renamon crying out his name, filling GoldenGallantmon with a renewed strength, as he then yelled in all his might. "Saber Shot!"

He used his lance to knock away the huge dark beam, shocking ChaosGallantmon as he had to avoid his own attack being shot right back at him.

"Impossible!" ChaosGallantmon said, shocked all his power was deflected, before demanding. "How... how can you beat me!?"

And his shock heightened as GoldenGallantmon flew above him.

"I will never allow you to do anything like that. My loved one, my friends, I won't let them all die!" GoldenGallantmon said in reply as he held up his shield.

Seeing Gallantmon mimicking him, ChaosGallantmon stated. "You're doing the same thing? Even if you destroy me, you know you'll destroy your friends as well!"

"Oh, I'm not aiming for the Digital World. I'm aiming at your castle and island!" GoldenGallantmon replied as he began to charge his shield with his energy and the combined power of those close to him.

"You what!?" ChaosGallantmon gasped in alarm.

"Shield of the Just!" GoldenGallantmon then exclaimed as he fired a huge golden blast at ChaosGallantmon, who tried to stop it but was pushed back into the planet.

-Back below-

The boat had sailed a safe distance away from the island, while the Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, BlackRenamon, Rhythm and Lunamon were tending to the wounds of those they loved.

However, all stopped when they saw a huge golden beam fire down at the island.

"Hey look!" Terriermon called out as he could see ChaosGallantmon at the end of the beam, who was struggling to fight against the power or escape, but then headed for his castle.

"Noooooo!" He cried out as the beam collided with the castle and island, causing a huge sphere of golden energy to erupt and consume him and the entire island, while the whole sea shook from the sheer power created from the blast, making everyone hold tightly.

ChaosGallantmon screamed in agony as he begins to break up into data as he, his island and his castle was being destroyed.

"Damn... Damn you all!" ChaosGallantmon yelled, just as his corrupt Data was finally consumed by the golden light and was destroyed.

After the explosion died, all was left is a huge water hole where the island once stood, to which water began to pour within, filling it up and covering all traces of the lair of the Dark Digimon.

With the Black Island now gone, the other heroic Digimon looked down to see that it was all over.

"He did it! He won!" Ballistamon cheered.

"I can't sense ChaosGallantmon anymore. It's finally over." Dorulumon said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah but where's GoldenGallantmon?" Agumon then asked, before the others all looked up, concerned that their friend hadn't survived.

However, they then saw a figure falling out of the sky like a small comet, which they recognised was Guilmon, shocking them all as Guilmon then flew headfirst into the sea, making a huge splash.

"Guilmon!" Renamon cried out in concern, before she took a deep breath and dove in after him.

Under the sea, Guilmon began to slowly sink, but smiled as he had finally managed to do what was right and defeated BlackGuilmon.

His eyes were still closed as he could feel he was running out of oxygen, but then he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, which then pulled into a huge hug.

There was no mistaking the feel of the furry hands, the embrace, or her huge breasts pressing against his chest.

'Renamon.' He thought in happiness, only to then lose consciousness, but not before he felt a pair of lips press against his.


	24. Arrival of Peace

"Guilmon... Guilmon, wake up!"

Guilmon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, to which he found himself back at his home and saw his chest and arms had been bandaged.

And from the feel around his forehead, he could tell that was bandaged too.

Looking over, Guilmon saw Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, DATS Agumon and all the others around his bed, noticing they too were bandaged up as well.

"G... guys... did we...?" Guilmon asked as he struggled to sit up.

"Yeah. You did it, Guilmon. You defeated BlackGuilmon. It's all over." Shoutmon said in a proud tone.

"After you won, you fell from the stratosphere and plummeted into the water. Renamon dove into the sea after you to make sure you didn't drown." Gabumon added.

Hearing that, Guilmon questioned as he looked around for her. "Renamon... where is she?"

"After all the stress she's been through, she said she needed a shower to help relax her and wash the salt water out of her fur." Gatomon replied.

"I must have fell high, huh?" Guilmon asked as he slowly sat up, to which Agumon and Veemon approached the red dino Digimon by his sides and helped him up.

"Take it easy, Guilmon. We're all still recovering from our injuries." Said Veemon.

"Azulongmon also came to us when you were out cold." Patamon added, before commenting. "He was very proud of all of us, especially you, Guilmon. Guess all that training paid of."

Glad to hear that he had won and his friends were safe, Guilmon noticed something.

"So where's Impmon and BlackRenamon?" He asked.

"Oh, they left, not even saying goodbye. But Impmon did say this. 'He'll be back to settle an old score with you'." Terriermon replied, making Guilmon sigh, seeing that even after defeating BlackGuilmon and his Dark Digimon, Impmon was still determined to prove his strength.

"Figures he'd say something like that." Guilmon then said, before he slowly and surely rose out of bed.

After getting up, he faced his friends and told them. "I'm going to surprise Renamon now."

Not wanting him to push himself, Agumon asked. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"I'll be fine." Guilmon replied as he slowly walked out.

With Guilmon gone, Agumon decided it was time he parted ways.

"In fact, I better check up on Biyomon." He said, knowing their times with their loves had arrived.

"Yeah, I'll check on Gatomon" Patamon smirked, making Veemon nod and say. "And I'll see if AquaVeemon needs my assistance."

"Guess Lunamon needs a surprise from me." Shoutmon smirked, while DATS Agumon nodded, before he headed out to find Rhythm.

With most of the Digimon heroes gone, Gabumon, Wormmon, Dorulumon, Gumdramon and the other males smirked.

"They are lucky to have such wonderful girls in their lives." Gabumon commented.

-With Guilmon-

After a fair amount of walking, the bearer of the Digital hazard mark had reached the upstairs balcony, just outside the bathroom and looked out of the window.

The sky was blooming with a beautiful blue, while the sun shone brightly in the sky, making him smile to know that their world was finally at peace.

However, Guilmon was broken from his thoughts, for he could hear the stripping of gloves from the bathroom, followed by Renamon humming and then the sound of the shower pouring down water.

Unable to help himself, Guilmon smiled as he turned to the door and slowly opened it to see Renamon's shapely form behind the curtains, humming as she washed her body, to which Guilmon quietly crept in and joined the vixen Digimon.

Renamon's eyes were closed as she felt the water pouring down all over her fur and even felt some dripping off her huge breasts.

Too distracted she didn't hear Guilmon open the curtains, Renamon put her hands down on her breasts and began to squeeze them, causing her to moan out. "Oh, Guilmon..."

Seeing Renamon's actions and hearing her moan his name, a naughty idea came to Guilmon, causing him to then hold up his right hand, before bringing it down, giving a huge spank to Renamon's huge bottom.

"Whoa!" Renamon gasped, before she quickly opened her eyes in surprise, turned and saw her lover, which made her smile back at him.

"You cheeky dino!" She said.

"Hey, you're the one who was pleasuring herself while thinking of me." Guilmon said back, crossing his arms and smiling slyly at Renamon.

"Guilmon, I am quite relieved to see you safe. Are you alright?" Renamon asked as she washed her stomach.

"I'm fine." Guilmon replied as he took the bandage off his forehead and chest, showing he had healed greatly.

Seeing Guilmon had recovered quicker than anticipated, Renamon smiled, while her right hand moved down her body and started rubbing her vagina.

"Whoa, easy there tigress. You getting horny or something?" Guilmon asked slyly.

"I guess I am." Renamon replied with a sly smile, before she held her hand out and offered. "Please, Guilmon... shower with me."

Guilmon smirked as he then took off his scarf and accepted Renamon's hand, stepping into the shower with her.

As he felt the water pour down on him, Guilmon told Renamon in an enticing tone."I believe I should thank you for helping me get out of the sea."

Renamon smiled as she hugged him, causing her huge, wet breasts to press against Guilmon's chest.

"I couldn't let you drown. I love you so much that I would die with you" Renamon replied in an honest and loving tone, wrapping her arms around Guilmon's shoulders, causing Guilmon to put his arms around her waist and returned the loving embrace.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone kill me, and I will always love you." Guilmon then said.

Renamon and Guilmon resumed their hug before their tails acted on their own, wrapping around each other, before Renamon continued to show her love as she reach up and kissed Guilmon's lips once again.

Guilmon returned the kiss, more passionate than their first kiss, before they both broke from the other's lips, smiled at each other and Renamon knew what she wanted.

She wanted Guilmon forever.

Leaning forward, Renamon whispered into his ear, causing Guilmon to look at her, surprised, before asking in a serious tone. "Renamon, are you sure?"

Renamon just smiled warmly at Guilmon, before she nodded and replied. "Yes, we can have some fun in here before we do it for real in your room."

Guilmon chuckled and said back. "Sure. I cannot wait to play with my wet vixen."

Renamon smiled as she leaned against the shower walls.

"Come, my sexy dino. Come and play with this sexy vixen body." She purred, awaiting for Guilmon to take and ravage her, making Guilmon smirk as he approached Renamon's form, ready to mate with the Digimon he loved.

And he wasn't the only one.


	25. Romances: Part 1

-Upcoming Lemons-

Deep in the forest, the Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of Love were locked in a loving kiss, as Agumon couldn't control himself but to move his claws to Biyomon's chest, causing Biyomon to break from the kiss and moan.

Hearing her, Agumon quickly took his claws away and apologized, thinking he had done something wrong, to which Biyomon could only smile at Agumon's innocence and then told him. "It's alright, Agumon. Please, allow me to start."

Biyomon then gently lowered Agumon onto his back, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze as Biyomon then kissed Agumon deeply on the lips again, before breaking from his lips and started to kiss down his chest, past his stomach, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Agumon wasn't too sure what Biyomon was going to do, but then all he could do was throw his head back and groan out as Biyomon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle strokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Biyomon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Agumon groaned out, which made Biyomon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Agumon's pleasured face, before the Digimon of Love Digimon continued.

"Biyomon, I think... I think I'm going to cum...!" Agumon then groaned out as he was soon unable to contain himself and came, his load shooting all over Biyomon's face and chest.

Wanting to return the pleasure, Agumon grabbed Biyomon's hips and thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure, while Agumon continued to push his cock in and out of Biyomon's ass, he groaned out in pleasure.

Agumon continued to thrust himself inside of Biyomon for as long as he could, but eventually, he couldn't contain himself as he then came, filling Biyomon's ass with cum.

After Agumon removed his cock from Biyomon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Biyomon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Agumon complied as he Agumon pushed his cock into Biyomon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, making Biyomon moan in pleasure. "Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Agumon, you are so deep inside of me...!"

For two more hours, their mating continued with each other as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them, their and each other were the only things that mattered to them, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groaned out. "Biyomon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Biyomon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Agumon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Agumon... Give it to me...!" Biyomon moaned out erotically as both her and Agumon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Biyomon to cry out. "Agumon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Agumon, I'm cumming...!"

Biyomon cried in pure pleasure as she released her cum all over Agumon's cock, which was enough to send The Digimon of Courage over the edge and cry out in response. "Biyomon...!"

After Agumon and Biyomon finished cumming, Agumon removed his manhood from Biyomon's threshold, their combined sexual fluids spilling out a little and marking the floor, as Biyomon then laid on her back while Agumon remained on top of her.

"That was amazing... Thank you, Agumon..." Biyomon replied breathlessly, before she noticed Agumon smiling slyly at her, causing her to ask. "Agumon?"

"We're not done yet." Agumon replied, to which Biyomon looked to see Agumon's cock was still erect, in which he inserted it into Biyomon's snatch, causing Biyomon to moan out in pure pleasure as the pair began mating once again.

As Biyomon moaned out, loving the pleasure of Agumon's manhood enter and exit her, she closed her eyes as Agumon lowered his head and kissed her lovingly, only for her to feel a strange sensation as the kiss continued.

"Y... Yeah... Oh, wow... Ah... It feels so good...!" Agumon groaned out, as the Digimon of Courage couldn't stop himself, not that Biyomon wanted him to.

As Agumon and Biyomon continued to mate, all the pleasure and delight they were all feeling was so huge, they could barely contain themselves.

But soon, Biyomon wasn't able to take much any longer, while Agumon could too feel he was reaching his climax as well.

"Biyomon... Ah... I can't... Ah... Can't hold it in... Any longer... Ah... I'm coming... I'm going to cum...!" Agumon groaned out.

"Me... Ah... Me too... I can't hold it in...!" Biyomon moaned in reply, before the Digimon of Love was unable to contain her pleasure and then screamed out in pure ecstasy as she had a massive climax, to which the Digimon of Love arched her back, as Agumon yelled out as he had his orgasm and then unleashed his seed into Biyomon's womb.

"Oh, thank you, Agumon… That was amazing..." Biyomon smiled as she hugged him, in which he smiled back and said to her. "No problem, my love."  
As Biyomon rested her head on Agumon's chest, she smiled; glad she had mated with the Digimon she loved, evident from the mark of Courage then appearing on her back.

-Around the same time with Patamon and Gatomon-

While Gatomon had taken the lead, escorting Patamon to a more secluded area of the Digital World, the Digimon of Hope never expected to wind up in Myotismon's old castle.

Within her chambers, Patamon, after Gatomon lay him on the bed and climbed on top of him, had to then ask in concern for her. "Gatomon, are you sure you want to do this here?"

Gatomon smiled, glad Patamon was looking out for her and her feelings, before she replied. "I do. I admit being here does brings up bad memories, that's why I want to make some good ones with you. I love you."

Before Patamon could reply, Gatomon placed her paws on the sides of Patamon's face, closed her eyes and engaged him in a loving kiss.

Patamon blushed at first from Gatomon's actions, but the feel of her lips and the warmth he felt being embraced by the one he loved, made Patamon close his eyes and kiss Gatomon back.

Breaking from his lips, Gatomon, wanting to continue showing her love and that she wanted him, moved her paw down Patamon's chest, to his crotch and began to rub it, causing the Digimon of Hope's manhood to then emerge from his sheath.

Seeing Patamon's member, Gatomon licked her lips lustfully, before she moved her head down, taking all seven-inches into her mouth and causing Patamon to groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skillfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath, but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before she wiped his cum off her breasts, licked her other paw and then said seductively. "Besides, you taste pretty sweet."

Seeing Gatomon acting so 'naughty' was really turning Patamon on, as shown by his still erect dick, watching as Gatomon crawled around on her bed, before facing away from Patamon, showing him her waiting pussy.

The Digimon of Hope nodded in reply, before he then got behind Gatomon, positioned his erect cock at her threshold, before he then pushed his cock inside of her vagina, causing the Digimon of Light to moan out in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!" She moaned, to which Patamon groaned in reply. "Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

For an hour, Patamon and Gatomon continued mating, the Digimon of Light moaned, loving the feel of Patamon's cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of her. "Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon, after removing his manhood from her snatch, collapsed onto his back and began panting for energy.

As both Digimon remained in their position, Gatomon moved up, resting her head on Patamon's chest, which she then nuzzled against in affection, while she started purring amorously.

"That was amazing..." Gatomon panted, kissing Patamon's cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Gatomon." Patamon replied, before turning her little kiss into a deep and loving one, which she gladly returned as both remained in their loving embrace.

-In another section of the forest-

Just like Agumon and Patamon, so too had Veemon began to get lucky, as he and AquaVeemon about to mate.

Passionately kissing each other, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the other's saliva, feeling nothing but love and arousal, Veemon felt AquaVeemon's nipples harden against her chest, while she felt Veemon's manhood gently brush against her threshold.

Feeling their desire for each other, the pair broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes lustfully, before Veemon broke from their loving embrace, as he wanted to increase her pleasure.

Kissing down her neck, Veemon kissed all around AquaVeemon's body, down her breasts, her chest, until he had reached her womanhood and began to move his tongue across her clit, making AquaVeemon gasp and moan in pleasure. "Oh, Veemon... Oh, yes... Ah... Veemon... Ah... it feels so good...!" Loving the feel of her Veemon's tongue inside of her, all AquaVeemon could do was moan in pleasure and approval, that was until AquaVeemon felt her climax approaching.

"Vee... Veemon, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to... to cum...!" She moaned.

Hearing her warning, Veemon, just wanted AquaVeemon to enjoy her time with him, continued his actions, until AquaVeemon was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, filling Veemon's mouth with her sexual fluids.

After her orgasm was over, AquaVeemon smiled in a mixture of love and desire as she then turned around and got on all fours, enticing Veemon to continue to mate with her.

And before AquaVeemon could respond, Veemon then got behind her, grabbed her hips and gently inserted his cock inside of AquaVeemon, causing her to arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah...Please... please don't stop... It's so good...!" AquaVeemon moaned out erotically, in which Veemon groaned in reply. "Don't sell yourself short... You're doing great... You're incredible...!"

As Veemon continued, he could feel AquaVeemon's threshold easily allowing him to enter and then reluctantly allowed him to leave, clamping down on his cock, adding with the wetness of AquaVeemon's pussy, which heightened the pleasure Veemon was feelingm while AquaVeemon felt the same kinds of pleasure as Veemon's member went deep inside her, causing AquaVeemon to scream out in erotic and blissful pleasure.

Veemon and AquaVeemon continued to mate for another hour, caring about nothing but their each other and their pleasure, but eventually both began to move around frantically as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes.

"Vee... Ah... Veemon, I'm so close... Ah... I'm cumming... Ah...!" AquaVeemon cried out, before she was unable to hold herself and had her orgasm, releasing her cum over Veemon's manhood, which sent Veemon over the edge as the 'V' marked Digimon groaned out loudly as he had his orgasm, filling AquaVeemon with his seed.

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his manhood from out of AquaVeemon's threshold, before he rolled to her side and onto his back, to which AquaVeemon, satisfied from the orgasm Veemon had given her, then snuggled up to Veemon, rested her head on his chest, looking up at the Digimon of Courage and Friendship and smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you, Veemon." AquaVeemon said, making Veemon smile lovingly at her and say he loved her back, kissed her 'V' marked forehead, before both closed their eyes and fell asleep in their embrace.


	26. Romances: Part 2

Impmon was groaning, feeling nothing but pleasure as he was on his back, BlackRenamon was on top of him, while she had her breasts wrapped around Impmon's member and was licking around the tip, causing Impmon to groan out in pleasure.

"Ah yeah, BlackRena... BlackRenamon, that feels great...!" Impmon groaned out, unable to control himself as he placed his hands on the back of BlackRenamon's head, forcing his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob.

"That's it... Ah... Keep on sucking until I cum...!" Impmon groaned out in pleasure as BlackRenamon did as Impmon commanded as she continued to suck and deep throat Impmon's cock.

But after several more minutes of dick sucking, Impmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of BlackRenamon's head and came, releasing his load into BlackRenamon's mouth.

After Impmon removed his hands from the back of BlackRenamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure Impmon had got from her, but the taste of his cum had a bitter taste to it, which she swallowed with ease.

"How did that feel?" BlackRenamon asked, causing Impmon to say. "That felt great."

Hearing that, BlackRenamon smiled slyly, before she got off of Impmon and turned around on all fours, showing him her buttocks and wet pussy.

Seeing BlackRenamon wiggling her butt, enticing Impmon to take her, to which Impmon then grabbed BlackRenamon's hips, his cock tracing around the entrance of her ass.

"You want this?" Impmon asked, in which BlackRenamon nodded in reply, but that wasn't the answer Impmon wanted.

"Beg for it!" Impmon then demanded as he continued to tease her.

"Oh, Impmon put your cock up my ass and make me yours'!" BlackRenamon begged, making Impmon smile in victory, before he pushed his manhood into BlackRenamon's ass, causing the dark vixen to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Impmon... Ah... It's so amazing... Oh, Impmon... Ah... It feels so good inside me...!" BlackRenamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Impmon's cock inside of her.

Impmon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of BlackRenamon's tight ass, both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure.

However, they soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Impmon groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Impmon... Do it...!" BlackRenamon cried out in reply, before Impmon then groaned out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon's ass with his cum, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, staining the floor once again.

"Oh, Impmon..." BlackRenamon said breathlessly, before she moaned out again as Impmon removed his cock from her ass and then inserted it into her pussy, going deep inside of her.

"Ah, that's it, BlackRenamon... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Just like your ass...!" Impmon groaned out, before his right hand slipped away from her hip for a moment so he could spank her again, before he continued to pound his cock into BlackRenamon's vagina.

"So good... Ah... You are so good, Impmon... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried in pleasure.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, however, the two of them started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, causing Impmon to let out a loud groan as he came, filling BlackRenamon with his cum, and causing BlackRenamon to cry out in pleasure as she experienced her climax and came all over his manhood.

With their climaxes over, Impmon removed his still hard manhood from BlackRenamon's vagina, a satisfied smile on her face appeared as she rolled onto her stomach.

Before her smile was filled with lust, seeing Impmon still had more energy, causing her to ask. "Up for another round, big boy?"

In reply, BlackRenamon watched as Impmon's body changed as he Warp Digivolved.

Now, standing in his place was a naked Beelzemon, wearing only his mask, as a ten-inch cock hung between his legs.

With that, Beelzemon nodded his head in reply, before thrusting inside BlackRenamon, making her moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her vagina walls being stretched out once again.

"Yes, Beelzemon, yes... Ah... You are amazing... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried out in pleasure.

"Don't... Ah... Don't sell yourself short... You're pussy feels so good...!' Beelzemon groaned out in reply.

As Beelzemon and BlackRenamon continued mating, Beelzemon wrapped his arms around BlackRenamon's back and pulled her up into a sitting position and began to kiss and lick her massive breasts as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, while his tail moved behind her and began to smack her ass, making the dark vixen moan out from all the pleasure.

But both of them soon moved around frantically as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes, until BlackRenamon cried out in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Beelzemon's manhood, which sent him over the edge and caused him to groan out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon with more of his seed.

After their orgasms wore off, Beelzemon pulled his cock out of BlackRenamon s threshold, before rolling over to her right side as he laid on his back to catch his breath, before he reverted back to Impmon and smiled as BlackRenamon curled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Impmon." BlackRenamon told Impmon with all her heart, to which Impmon replied in a surprisingly warm, sweet and heartfelt tone, showing his more affectionate side. "And I love you, too, BlackRenamon."

-Back in the Real World-

Within the Damon's spare room, Rhythm was happy to have her mate back and was showing her love as she and Agumon were kissing each other deeply, while Rhythm gently massaged his chest, which caused Agumon to moan in pleasure from within Rhythm's mouth.

Rhythm then broke from the kiss, before she gently pushed Agumon, so he was lying on his back, and then kissed down his chest, until she reached his fully erect eight-inch penis and placed his entire member in her mouth before she began to suck on it, as she massaged his balls with her left hand, caused great amounts of pleasure to surge through not only Agumon, but Rhythm was deriving pleasure from pleasuring her love.

"Oh, Rhythm... Yeah... That feels so... Ah... Good...!" Agumon groaned out in pleasure, making Rhythm happy as she thought to herself, continuing to pleasure her mate. 'I'm so glad Agumon is enjoying this. It's great to see him like this.'

Rhythm then sucked on Agumon's manhood as hard as she could, which sent Agumon over to edge and caused him to cum inside of Rhythm's mouth, which she happily swallowed Agumon's load, as not only did she want to satisfy the Digimon she loved more than anything else, but over the years of mating, she had become addicted to the taste of Agumon's cum and enjoyed it whenever he would cum in her mouth.

After Rhythm was done swallowing all of Agumon's cum, she removed his cock from her mouth and asked him in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that, Agumon?"

"I did." Agumon replied, as a smile appeared on his face.

After hearing that, Rhythm spread her legs apart, waiting for Agumon to enter her, to which Agumon then inserted his hard cock into Rhythm's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Agumon... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Keep going... And don't stop...!" Rhythm moaned out in sexual pleasure, in which Agumon then continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Rhythm's vagina and both of them moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Agumon groaned out in ecstasy, as he felt Rhythm's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his cock.

For several hours, both Digimon continued to mate, before Rhythm cried out in pure erotic excitement. "Oh, my body... Oh, Agumon... Ah... It's getting so hot... In here... I'm burning up... It feels so wonderful...!"

Agumon moaned out, in the same tone as Rhythm. "I'm so hot, too, Rhythm... That's it... Keep going... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Great...!"

Both Digimon kept going, not wanting to stop, however, within thirty minutes, their movements were becoming rapid, as they were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groans out. "Oh, Rhythm... I'm so close... I can't contain myself... I'm going to cum soon...!"

Rhythm moaned out in an erotic reply. "Me too, Agumon... I can't hold it... Much longer... I'm going to cum too...!"

And with several more thrusts, Rhythm wasn't able to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, as she released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's cock. "Oh, Agumon, I love you!"

Rhythm's orgasm caused Agumon to go over the edge and he yells out in ecstasy. "I love you too, Rhythm!"

Agumon then filled Rhythm's womb with a large amount of his seed, and after they were done, Agumon removed his member from Rhythm's vagina, before he removed the handcuffs on Rhythm's wrists, lay on his back, in which Rhythm snuggled up to her mate and fell asleep on his chest after being so satisfied, followed by Agumon, who too enjoyed the time he mated with Rhythm.

-Meanwhile, with Shoutmon and Lunamon-

After returning to their castle, Shoutmon and Lunamon entered their chambers and engaged each other in a loving kiss on their bed.

Both had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and removed Lunamon's gown, revealing that a mark similar to that of the Fusion Fighter's emblem was on her stomach, showing she was Shoutmon's mate, which he began kissing around, causing soft moans to escape from her lips.

And as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... that tickles... but feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective, to which Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you, my King." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon, my Queen."

-Back with Guilmon and Renamon-

As Renamon stood there, showing off her nakedness, smirking as Guilmon advanced towards her, the foxy Digimon was unable to hold back her moans as Guilmon then moved his hands up and grabs the huge tits of Renamon, squeezing and caressing them.

"Oh, Guilmon..." Renamon moaned in lust as he then rubbed her nipples and pushed her boobs together, increasing both her pleasure and her moans.

Continuing to make Renamon feel good, Guilmon then brought them up to her face, making her smirk, getting what Guilmon wanted from her, Renamon began to lick her nipples, as Guilmon held her boobs for her.

After that, Guilmon let go as Renamon's boobs, which bounce and swayed, before he grabbed her right breast and let his tongue lash at it.

Moaning again, her body and mind filled with great amounts of pleasure, Renamon thought that she was glad she had entered the Digi Morph spring now, but stopped thinking as Guilmon continued his actions on her right breast, while grabbing and playing with her left, turning her on greatly.

After a few minutes, Guilmon switched over and licked her left nipple, while rubbing her right, causing Renamon to continue moaning, to which part of Guilmon found it funny to see her turned from a once great fighter to a love crazed sex vixen.

After a while, Guilmon, after removing his mouth off her breast, smiled and let go of Renamon's bouncy boobs, before he then sat on the bath ledge and said in an enticing and somewhat commanding tone. "Come on, SexyRenamon. Lay across my lap."

"Of course, MasterGuilmon." Renamon teased, as she obeyed and lay across Guilmon's lap, causing her huge boobs to rest by his right leg.

With Renamon resting on him, it gave Guilmon a great view of her big bottom, which he began to strokes at first, feeling the wet fur on her buttocks and making Renamon purr in lust.

"Mmm, Guilmon..." Renamon moaned, liking the actions the Dino Digimon was using on her, before Guilmon then brought his hand up and quickly brought it back down, spanking her butt, which caused Renamon to yelp at first, before she began to moan more.

Hearing her moans, Guilmon began spanking Renamon's butt, urging him to continue.

"Guil... Ah... Guilmon, that feels so good... Oh, don't stop...!" She moaned, loving the way Guilmon played with her body.

He was a master on boobs playing and now he was spanking her like she was a naughty child, but she loved it.

Finally, Guilmon finished with a final slap, making Renamon smile, not only from Guilmon actions, but also from seeing Guilmon's huge, ten-inch cock standing erect.

"Now it's my turn." Renamon told Guilmon before she wrapped her boobs between it and rubbed it, wanting to give him the same feelings of pleasure she had experienced from his skilled mouth and claws.

Guilmon groaned out as Renamon continued to rub her boobs between his cock, before she turned it up as she put her mouth over the tip and began to suck and lick it, while she continued to let her breasts slide around his member.

"Aaahhh... Renamon, keep it up...!" Guilmon groaned, causing Renamon to smile around Guilmon's cock and obey, to which the vixen Digimon increased her movements, rubbing her huge tits up and down her lover's manhood, while bobbing her mouth up and down it as well, taking a liking to the taste of his penis and his pre-cum.

As Renamon continued, Guilmon placed his right hand on the back of Renamon's head and gently stroked it, encouraging her to continue her blowjob, which was all she wanted.

To continue to please her love and lust for her lover.

After a while, Guilmon was unable to contain his pleasure and groaned out Renamon's name in lust as he came, releasing his cum into her waiting mouth.

With his orgasm over, Guilmon looked down to see his love smiling, her cheeks bloated on both sides like a beaver full of his cum, which she happily swallowed, allowing her face to return to normal and her expression to turn to one of pure love.

Matching the love on her face, Guilmon turned off the shower, picked Renamon up bridal style and carried her out of the shower.

"Oh wow. My hero." Renamon smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while nuzzling her head against, enjoying the feel of his body and his scent, as Guilmon carried his wet, naked lover out of the bathroom and to their bedroom.

As they arrived, Guilmon playfully tossed Renamon on the bed, making Renamon laugh as she lay on her back and she spread her legs open, allowing Guilmon to see her ass and vagina.

"Come on. I want that bad boy in my ass first." Renamon grinned.

Guilmon nodded as he grabbed her legs, placed them over his shoulders and then penetrated her ass with his cock.

Feeling Guilmon cock inside of her, Renamon moaned in lust as she felt all ten-inches of him enter her, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark began thrusting in and out of her, enjoying the combination of Renamon's tight ass, her moans and cries of pleasure and how the vixen Digimon's boobs bounced with each thrust.

"Oh don't stop...! Ah... Guilmon, keep going...!" Renamon moaned out, unable to control herself as she grabbed her boobs and began to play with them as Guilmon continued to thrust deeper and harder, filling Renamon with another great surge of pleasure.

Guilmon gasped as he continued, both from the pleasure of her tight ass on his cock, but also as he watched the sexy show Renamon was giving him, to which she was playing with both her breasts and fingering her belly button.

For another hour, Guilmon continued, filling Renamon with nothing but pleasure, until he was soon unable to hold back and filled her ass with his cum, releasing his load deep in her ass, which just made the foxy Digimon cry out as she then climaxed. "Guilmon...!"

Remaining on her back, a satisfied smile appeared on her face as she stared lovingly at Guilmon.

"That was amazing, my love..." Renamon managed to say as she got up.

"Yeah, but if you want a child..." Guilmon began to say, before Renamon silenced him with a loving kiss, which made Guilmon smile, close his eyes and kiss Renamon back.

Breaking from his lips, Renamon then told Guilmon in a certain and eager tone. "Of course I want your children. Let's do this now!"

"Then stand on fours and let's do it" Guilmon told Renamon, unable to hide a smirk.

Renamon smirked back before she did as she was told, turned around and got on all fours, showing off her bottom, which she slapped playfully and purred in a seductive tone. "Come on, big boy. I want your Digi-Eggs and that big cock of yours' inside me!"

Desiring Renamon more than anything, Guilmon moved in behind her, placing his clawed hands firmly on her lips, while he guided his erection forward, causing it to rub against her lower lips, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then pushed forward, causing his manhood to enter Renamon's wet pussy, slowly penetrating her, causing Renamon to smiled in lust and moan once again as she lost her virginity to the Digimon she loved and wanted to be with forever.

Guilmon began thrusting in and out of Renamon, causing his hips to move back and forth, plunging his dick in deeper and deeper, causing Renamon to moan loudly as she wrapped her legs around Guilmon's hips, her paws clenched the bedsheets tightly, while her breasts bounced around with each thrust Guilmon gave her.

"It's so... hot... Ah... So tight...!" Guilmon groaned, which caused Renamon to moan blissfully. "Yes, oh, yes... Oh, Guilmon, it feels so good...! Fuck me Guilmon... Ah... More... I want more...!"

If Renamon thought she liked her cock in her butt, she loved it more in her vagina, as her walls hugged his cock as he continued to yiff her.

Guilmon, wanting to add more pleasure to his love, he slapped Renamon's butt, which caused Renamon to yelp once again and moan erotically as Guilmon continued, dominating her in their mating.

Their pleasure lasted for a long three hours before Guilmon felt another orgasm, causing him to then yell out. "Gaaahh... I... I'm ready Renamon...!"

"Yes, oh, yes, Guilmon... fill me with your seed...!" Renamon cried out.

After several more thrusts, Guilmon groaned loudly as he then released his load into Renamon's vagina, filling Renamon's womb with his seed and her mind and body with absolute joy as she let out a final cry in pleasure.

As the two laid on the bed afterwards, both smiled at something new on Renamon.

A hazard mark had appeared on Renamon's belly, showing that she was not only Guilmon mate, but soon to be the mother of his children, which made her smile warmly and say. "Guilmon, I cannot wait for our child."

Guilmon, while glad to hear that, had one final thing he needed to do in order to show he truly loved Renamon.

"Renamon, since we are going to be parents, I have a question for you, and I hope your answer will be yes. Renamon, my love and mate, will you... will you marry me?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon looked at Guilmon and smiled, before she hugged him tightly and said in reply, as tears of joy trailed slowly down her face. "Of course I will marry you!"

Guilmon smiled as he and Renamon then began to passionate kiss again, before he began to stroke her butt, making the vixen Digimon moan in Guilmon's mouth, while their tails curled around each other in a final display of their love.

-End Lemons-


	27. Reunions and Families

After the Digimon had parted ways, returning to their old lives, many changes had occurred for them all.

While the Digimon of Odaiba had returned back to the Real World, they were glad to see that Tai and Sora, as well as TK and Kari were just as happy together as the first day each revealed their feelings for each other, but were caught off guard when they found out Matt and Jun were dating.

While Gabumon and the others were glad Matt now had a girlfriend, they were still surprised that he had wound up with Jun, after all her crazy fangirl antics, but learnt that she had changed.

No longer was Jun fixated on Matt's fame as a musician, she was more focused on him as a person and learnt a great deal about him, Tai and the others after she too became a Digidestined, getting her own Digivice and a Digimon, which was a small, silver furred vixen named Silvermon, who too had heard tales of how powerful her new Digimon comrades were, but when she saw Gabumon, she felt her heartbeat increase, to which Gabumon had similar feelings.

And it wasn't long until the two had fallen for each other and mated.

In Shinjuku, Takato, Rika and the others were also glad to see their Digimon partners again, but were also surprised when they saw the changes that had affected both Guilmon and Renamon.

But the biggest surprise to them, as well as Impmon and BlackRenamon was from Renamon, when she revealed she was pregnant, carrying the Digi-Egg of Guilmon.

While everyone was glad for her, Impmon and BlackRenamon, however, were still missing, for Impmon was determined to get stronger for his rematch with Guilmon.

With the help of BlackRenamon, Impmon trained endlessly, increasing his strength until he had even mastered his Mega form and could maintain it with reverting back to Impmon.

But history repeated itself as he and Gallantmon clashed against each other in a no holds back battle, to which Gallantmon emerged as the victor once again.

And while he had been defeated, Beelzemon accepted his loss and was just glad he had such good friends and a Digimon that loved him, one who too would soon become a mother.

Lastly, back in the Digital World and in their kingdom, Shoutmon and Lunamon had resumed their rule, watching over those who resided within the castle's walls and the area around them, making sure peace remained and no new enemies to them would turn up and cause trouble, while Gumdramon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and those close to Shoutmon and Lunamon made sure to keep an eye on the Digimon Queen, protecting her to make sure nothing would happen to the unborn child of Shoutmon and Lunamon, and their heir.

-Seven years later-

Returning back in the Digital World, in a massive clearing in the Digital forest, the Digimon heroes and heroines reunited to see how everyone was going, to which all had went through many changes.

Agumon and Biyomon's bodies had changed greatly, to which Agumon was around the same height Tai was when he was still sixteen, but more muscular.

Biyomon too had grown taller, her waist had slimmed and her breasts had expanded, giving her a more feminine appearance.

But the biggest difference to both of them was the Digimon with them, who looked like Biyomon when she was younger, but had amber coloured feathers compared to Biyomon's pink ones.

She was Aiyomon, the new Digimon of Courage and Love, as well as their daughter.

Accompanying them were Gabumon, Silvermon and the other Digimon from Odaiba, most of them had undergone their own changes, looking similar to Agumon, Guilmon, Biyomon and Renamon, each of the couples had a child they were proud to call their son or daughter.

Gabumon and Silvermon had a female BlackGabumon, who had inherited her mother's loyalty and her father's kindness to others, making her the next Digimon of Friendship.

With Patamon and Gatomon, who too had more mature bodies, they had their own child, a unique Digimon that looked like a white version of Patamon, their son, Patomon, who not only had his parent's speed and grace, making him a great fighter, but also had their power of Hope and Light inside, making him a pure hearted Digimon that was always determined not to give up on himself or others.

Lastly from the Odaiba team was Veemon and AquaVeemon, both were in the same circumstances as Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Silvermon, Patamon and Gatomon, to which Veemon now had a taller and muscular body, while AquaVeemon had grown into a more beautiful female.

And they too had a child, a DemiVeemon, who had yet to Digivolve to his Rookie form, but once he did, both Veemon and AquaVeemon knew he'd make a great Veemon and an even greater hero.

With the Odaiba Digimon and their children showing up, they were all glad to see the others had arrived too.

Glad to see the Tamer's Digimon, they were especially glad to see Guilmon and Renamon, both still embracing each other, showing their love had only grown stronger over the years, as had their two children, Genamon, who looked like Guilmon when he was younger, only he had yellow coloured skin and blue eyes, while their daughter, Ruilmon looked like Guilmon, but had her mother's beauty and a pair of purple gauntlets similar to Renamon's, wrapped around her arms.

By their side was Beelzemon and BlackRenamon, along with their daughter, Impamon.

She looked almost like her dad, except her gloves, the bandana around her neck were a shade of pink and she had a more feminine figure.

But unlike her father, she was taught to trust both humans and Digimon, to which she was quite kind to others, but still, being the child of Impmon, her arrogance and short temper would always get in her way.

While DATS Agumon had returned, to which he looked almost like Odaiba's Agumon, there were several differences to tell who was who.

DATS Agumon was more muscular compared to the Digimon of Courage and still had his training braces wrapped around his claws.

But most noticeable was he was wearing clothing, an officer's uniform to be specific, as was Rhythm, including an officer's cap that hid her wings.

The reason behind this was because of Chief Sampson.

He had offered Marcus and Agumon jobs in law enforcement, explaining how if he and Agumon were able to bring peace back to the Digital World, then they would make an excellent addition to the police force and made Marcus and Agumon Squad Captains, while Rhythm became an officer, which entitled them to a generous amount of payment, a uniform, consisting of a police officer's hat, a pair of dark blue pants, black shoes and a dark blue jacket, with an officer's badge pinned on the left side, along with a squad car for Marcus, which Yoshi taught him how to drive, to which Marcus was a natural, however, he believed his ability to drive so well was because he had an amazing teacher, and lastly, as a Squad Captain, Marcus had command over Yoshi, Megumi and Miki.

And just like Agumon and Biyomon, DATS Agumon and Rhythm had a daughter, a female Agumon.

Lastly, the Fusion Fighters and were seen.

While Shoutmon and Lunamon had aged a little over the last seven years, Lunamon had given birth to a Digi-Egg that had hatched a fair time ago, to which the Digimon inside was now around the same strength his father was back when Shoutmon was still fighting alongside his friends and his General, Mikey Kudo, against the Bagra Army and even looked like his father back then, giving him the name DemiShoutmon.

And after hearing so many amazing stories about his General, Mikey soon became DemiShoutmon's hero, causing him to emulate the brunette by wearing a pair of goggles around his head.

However, being the son of the Digimon King, DemiShoutmon would always get into fights, not just because he would hear Digimon saying he was a spoiled brat, which he wasn't, but he wanted to show that being their son, he too could protect their kingdom and to also show his strength.

And with Ballistamon, there was a Digimon that looked exactly like him, only his size and weight ratio had been reduced to match the other Digimon.

While Ballistamon was unable to reproduce like organic Digimon, he wanted to know the pride of being a father and for DemiShoutmon to have a Digimon that he could call his best friend, to which Ballistamon gathered the finest scraps of metal, and, after placing them inside his chest compartment, he had successfully created his son, MiniBallistamon.

After all had reunited, overjoyed to see their allies again, Genamon asked. "Hey dad, can we play?"

Guilmon smiled back at his son and nodded, before Genamon, Ruilmon and the others ran off to the centre of the field, to which Aiyomon held out a soccer ball, showing she had a fondness for the game like her father and his human partner and started a game.

As the young Digimon continued to play, all the Digimon watched happily, while the couples knew that their children and their friends would continue to bring joy in their lives and make them proud.

The End.


End file.
